Frozen Crown
by SNake57575
Summary: Sick of his treatment by the village Naruto leaves the village under the cover of night, not to be seen again for years to come, when he returns he is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, within an enigma but maybe this king of ice will crack for his queens. HyotonNaruto NaruHarem re-write of Ice King Of Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people welcome to the story**

 **for those who read the previous iteration of his story aka Ice king of Konoha events have been changed and elements have been added so you will need to actually read it and not just skip to the chunin exams**

 **I apologise for any butchered** **Japanese i'm using google translate for any translation**

 **I also apologise for any grammatical errors, grammar isn't one of my strong suits**

 **I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

The moon shone brightly over the Land Of Fire's village of ninja village of Konohagakure. Within a dark rundown apartment we find the hero of this tale, one Naruto Uzumaki. A small, malnourished, scared, six year old red haired blond boy throwing most of his most important things in a bag. The child wore a pair of green shorts and an orange shirt with blue sleaves both of which were torn and ripped in many places, the young boy had blood oozing out of rapidly closing wounds hissing violently as they sealed shut at an impossible rate. The rate at which his wound sealed was due in part to his own Uzumaki vitality but was heavily augmented by the very reason he had the wounds in the first place. You see Naruto was a Jinchuriki or a container for a Biju, more specifically the Kyubi no Kitsune, and because Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing, was an almost lost art most people assumed that Naruto was the beast itself and would attack him trying to take revenge on the Kyubi for attacking the village.

"I'm sorry Jiji I can't take this anymore," muttered Naruto as he put another shirt in his bag before throwing the bag over his shoulder quickly writing in a scroll the blond tossed the scroll on his bed before walking out of the bedroom into the main room of his apartment.

Striding over to the sink Naruto turned on the tap and cupped his hands under the now flowing water, before quickly splashing his face with the icy cold water and shaking his head. The blond then ran his damp hand over his face trying to get rid of the last of the blood on his face.

Once he was satisfied his face was clean Naruto walked out of the kitchen making sure his bag was securely on his back before walking the door not even looking back as he pulled the door shut before taking to the rooftops at speeds not expected of someone his age.

With Naruto's impressive speed he was at the gates of the village within minutes, thankfully the gate guards were asleep so it was no trouble for the blond child to shoot out the gates at the speed it would take for someone to blink upon landing outside the gate Naruto set off in a dead sprint running as fast as he could.

It took all of maybe five minutes for Naruto to leave the lights of Konoha in his wake jumping from tree to tree away from the village.

"Well, well, well lookie what we have here," called a voice from above Naruto, the boy looked up to see a trio of men with Konoha headbands on smirking evilly as they looked at the small boy. Knowing what those looks meant Naruto rocketed off the tree branch he was on, taking off in the opposite direction of the ninja above him, who all turned and chased the boy.

While Naruto's speeds were above average for his age, they were maybe genin level speeds at best, meaning the three at least chunin behind him had no problems keeping up with him.

After allowing Naruto a few minutes to tire himself out the three ninja pounced on the small boy landing on the branch he was on and pushing him to the ground. Had Naruto have jumped down he would have been able to land on his feet easily but as he had been about to jump the boy fell face first onto the ground.

But before he could get up he was once more pounced upon by one of the three ninja who yanked the boy up by his shirt and threw him against a tree.

"Thought you could just run away after tormenting us for years did you daemon? Well too bad," declared the man kneeing Naruto in the stomach making the blond grunt, and double over in pain.

One of the other ninja grabbed Naruto by the hair yanking his head up the man slammed his fist into the child's nose, a sickening crunch ripping through the area.

The last of the three Shinobi quickly pulled out a pair of kunai holding them between his index and middle fingers. With practiced ease the man threw the weapons at Naruto hitting him in both shoulders making the blond once more grunt, before throwing his head back but not letting the scream that so desperately wanted to escape from his throat out refusing to give the three men the satisfaction.

The beating continued for a while until Naruto had several dozen kunai embedded in his body, a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, a busted kneecap, one eye stuck shut by blood, and at least a litre of blood covering his body.

"Ha, you look almost pitiful daemon, I guess we should end you now before someone you've got under your control shows up and stops us," declared the apparent leader of the group stepping forward with a kunai in hand.

Naruto could barely move but he did look up to see the glimmering blade of the weapon in the hands of the trained killer before him and in one moment of weak will the blond threw his hands up in defence while closing his eyes accepting his end and just hoping it would be quick.

A gut wrenching squelch and an almost silent clang shot through the area.

Naruto cautiously opened his one good eye to see the haunted faces of the three shinobi before him, the blond watched the light leave the men's eyes before they all simply fell forwards jagged spikes of ice sticking out of their backs.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Naruto pushed himself against the tree and slid to his feet. Wobbling as he moved Naruto took a slow step forwards followed by another with a wince but another step all the same. With nothing but grit and determination Naruto pushed himself forwards and out of the area, he didn't know where he was headed but he couldn't stay where he was.

* * *

 **#Next Morning Konoha#**

As the sun rose over the horizon Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, the Professor, the God Of Shinobi, and Naruto's surrogate grandfather walked down the road. The man hadn't seen his surrogate grandson in some time so he was planning a surprize visit to the boy, planning to give the blond child the good news that he had been accepted to the ninja academy in person.

Walking up the road that lead to Naruto's home Hiruzen couldn't help but sigh at the destroyed neighbourhood, he had hoped that by giving Naruto an apartment in the area people might start to see the boy as more than what he contained but his plan had backfired as all of the people in the area moved away instead.

The aged Kage sighed once more before stepping up to the door of Naruto's home.

"Naruto-kun," spoke the man knocking on the door, only to receive no response from inside.

Knocking again Hiruzen was once more greeted by no response finding it strange the old man grabbed the doorknob only to find the house unlocked.

The Sandaime was alarmed to find the door unlocked and quickly threw the door open and ran inside.

"Naruto? Naruto are you here?" asked the man into the empty room, finding no signs of the boy he quickly moved into the bedroom where he found a scroll rolled up and placed neatly on the bed in front of the pillow. However what put the old man on edge was the fact that the scroll had on it Hokage-sama, something Naruto had almost never referred to the man as.

Quickly taking the scroll Hiruzen unfurled it to see a note.

" _Jiji I'm sorry, I can't take this anymore, I can't take the looks or the beatings, so I'm leaving, I may come back, I may not, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, and if this is the last we hear of each other than goodbye old man, Naruto"_ Hiruzen read to himself looking to the scroll. Sighing, the elderly Kage rolled up the scroll sitting on the bed, he wanted to send ANBU after Naruto but he couldn't spare the man power to look for a single child even if he was their Jinchuriki. Hiruzen hung his head in shame, before looking upwards.

"Minato, Kushina I'm sorry, I've failed the two of you this badly, I promise I will try to make it up to you," muttered the man.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The blond redhead dragged his feet along the ground, pushing himself onwards he refused to rest until he had some form of shelter. The blond dead on his feet walked tiredly along the road before glancing up.

Only to see a large stone and wood building on a hill just ahead of him, summoning up the last of his energy Naruto pushed himself to move quickly. As the blond drew closer he saw that the building while not looking like a pile of rubble did have vines and moss growing all over it, but that didn't matter to him as he dragged himself up to the large open door.

Stepping inside Naruto found the building was apparently a temple of some sort, with one main room with several rooms off to the sides of them, however what drew the tired blonde's attention were the masks lining the rear wall.

Naruto moved forwards looking at all of the daemonic looking masks as one in particular drew his attention. The blond moved forwards at a slow pace stepping up to the wall and reached out to the mask that held his attention.

"Welcome young one," spoke a voice from behind Naruto causing the blond to jump turning around coming face to face with a man.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude I-" began Naruto ready to try and run if the situation called for it.

"It's alright child calm down," declared the man. He had medium length blood red hair tied into a ponytail, violent violet eyes with three scars over his left eye and a calming smile on his middle aged face.

"Who are you, what is this place?" asked Naruto looking up to the man.

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki, and this is the Uzumaki Shinigami mask temple," replied the man with a grin.

* * *

 **Well thats that first chapter over**

 **so we have Naruto being sick of his treatment decides to run away**

 **however when he leaves he's attacked by a returning team**

 **who he unconsciously kills**

 **before dragging himself to the Uzumaki Shinigami mask temple**

 **anywho that's all I've got to say...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

On a road in a forest just outside of Konohagakure we find a pair of men walking down the road, one man was reasonably tall with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. This man was Jiraiya one of Konoha's Sannin.

The other man stood just short of Jiraiya's shoulders, he had short ish blond with a pair of bangs framing his face with the rest tied into a short ponytail, there were however red streaks in his hair and the tips of his bangs were a deep blood red. This man wore a sleeveless blue shirt, over the top of which was a black tattered ish trench coat, for pants he wore a pair of blue pants taped down at the ankles he wore a yellow belt with three pouches attached to the back of it. On his feet was a pair of the regular black ninja sandals, on his hands was a pair of fingerless gloves. Staining the young man's skin was tattoos ranging from arctic foxes on his arm and back to the Kanji for ice which was on his chest, and strapped to his back was a large bandaged wrapped object with a yellow handle with a skull at the tip this was his sword Samehada. This man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki returning to Konoha a little more than six years after he left in the dead of night.

"Come on kid I'm sure Sensei's eager to see you're alright," said Jiraiya.

"Yeah I just hope the rest of the villagers aren't as eager," said Naruto in a flat tone as the two walked to the gates.

"Don't worry kid, they won't touch you while I'm around, and we timed your return just so that this time tomorrow you should be a ninja so should they lay a hand on you you're allowed to use whatever means you deem necessary to defend yourself and they can't stop you," said Jiraiya.

"Thanks Oji-san," said Naruto looking up at his godfather with a smile, yes the young blond knew who his parents were, when Jiraiya found him a little over three months prior he had told him who they were under the promise that he not reveal it to anyone else until he reached at least Chunin.

The two men walked through the gates and simply signed themselves in seeing as both gate guards were asleep, which made Naruto roll his eyes. It seemed they hadn't upped security since he fled six years ago.

The two men quickly walked towards the Hokage tower, it seemed the villagers recognised Naruto but the blond didn't care one little bit he was however getting annoyed at the glares he was getting, so just as the two men entered the Market District Naruto started shooting glares so cold they could freeze the fires of hell right back at anyone who glared at him, that made most of the villagers stop.

The two men quickly made it to the Hokage tower, however instead of using the door Naruto decided to run up the wall of an adjacent building before back flipping and slipping straight through an open window landing on the floor beside the Hokage's desk. Jiraiya decided against following Naruto's lead for fear of breaking through the window and simply jumped to the roof of the building Naruto back-flipped off and then jumped onto the window before climbing through only to see Naruto smirking and Hiruzen's mouth agape.

"Look who I found Sensei," said Jiraiya eerily calm as he stepped into the room, making Hiruzen jump and look at his student. "My godson who I was told was dead, I found him wandering the streets of the capital of the land of fire," said Jiraiya in same eerily calm manner.

"Now Jiraiya calm down there's a perfectly good explanation," said Hiruzen sweating bullets.

"Ero-sannin," said Naruto distracting his godfather from his task.

"Oh right, before you go on Sensei, Naruto is to be put into the genin class that's taking their exams tomorrow," declared Jiraiya, Hiruzen quickly nodded.

"Thanks Jiji," said Naruto with a grin.

"I'll see you later Oji-san," said Naruto leaping through the open window onto the roof opposite the tower before taking off by rooftop towards the Hokage Mountain.

 **#Next Morning Academy#**

Naruto walked down the hallway towards the classroom he was told he needed to go to by his godfather, after apparently beating the Hokage up for lying to him about Naruto's fate, Jiraiya having been told Naruto perished in the Kyubi attack.

"Ah 222 here it is," said Naruto sliding the door open to see a grand total of three people in the room. One was a chunin with a scar across his nose, with black eyes and dark brown hair tied into a fanned out ponytail, the second was a boy sitting in the back of the room he had spiky dark brown hair, with a pair of glasses leaving the boy's eyes indistinguishable, the last was a boy with dark blue hair spiked up into roughly shape of a ducks ass and he had charcoal black eyes.

"Take a seat," said the Chunin, Naruto nodded and walked up to the very back desk closest to the window and pulled Samehada off his back sitting it next to him before take the seat next to the window, the blond then kicked back and looked out of the window.

Naruto observed the room as it slowly began to fill with students, first was a boy with spiky brown hair, with slits for pupils, in his otherwise bare eyes, and a dog riding his head. His cheeks bore a pair of red fang like marks indicating he was an Inuzuka.

The next person to walk in was a girl, she had short dark blue hair and pupil-less white eyes. Upon seeing Naruto the girl nervously walked up to him.

"H-hello y-y-you might n-not remember me b-b-but a-about six years a-ago you saved me f-f-from some b-b-bullies," said the girl.

"Yes I remember," said Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"I w-wanted t-t-to say th-thank you," stuttered the girl.

"Oh uh no-no problem," declared Naruto with a smile before looking away from the girl, who promptly nodded and walked over to the seat next to the dog boy. The next people to enter the room were a pair of boys, one was a lanky boy with black hair tied up in a fanned out ponytail and brown eyes, the boy had a lazy air about him. he was talking with the second boy as the two of them entered, the second boy was a larger boy with light brown hair, black eyes and a pair of swirls on his cheeks he had a bag of chips in his hand which ate with a quick speed as the two of them walked up the stairs and took a pair of seats at the table next to Naruto's.

Then other children just started pouring into the room, but by this point Naruto had just tuned them out and started reading a book, his attention was however drawn back when he heard what could only be described as a stampede outside the classroom.

"I'M GOING TO WIN INO-PIG," roared a female voice.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE FOREAD," declared another voice, Naruto snapped his book shut interested to see what the two voices were arguing about, just then the door was just short of ripped off its rollers and in slipped a pink haired girl.

"HA SUCK IT INO-PIG I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN," screamed the shrill female voice the owner of which was dancing around.

"Really they were fighting over a seat?" questioned Naruto looking down, as a girl with blue ish eyes and platinum blond hair stumbled in.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" screeched the pink haired girl glaring at Naruto.

"OI Sakura shut up you yelling is hurting my ears," said the dog boy drawing the pink haired girl's attention to him.

"Who asked you dog breath," spat the girl.

"ALRIGHT everyone let's just calm down you two take your seats," declared the Chunin the two girls quickly took the previously unoccupied seats next to the duck butt haired boy.

"In case any of you missed it we have a new student joining us for the exams," said the chunin motioning to Naruto.

"How come he can just join on the day of the exams I thought it was compulsory to attend classes," asked 'duck butt' in an annoyed tone.

"Training outside of the village for years will do that, and the Sannin vouching for my skills doesn't hurt either," said Naruto somewhat sarcastically. This caused the boy to turn back to Naruto and glare at him.

"Spin on it," said Naruto flipping the guy the bird, the glare only intensifying.

"Alright you two break it up we have a test to begin," said the chunin as another chunin walked into the room holding a stack of papers, he began handing all of them out, once all of the papers were handed out the first chunin spoke once more.

"Alright turn over and begin," said the man, Naruto flipped the paper over and began reading the questions.

" _This? This is what they want genin to know it's fucking pathetic,"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **Damn this place has gone downhill since I last saw one of these tests,"**_ spoke a feminine voice inside Naruto's head.

" _I didn't wake you did I Akane-chan?"_ asked Naruto.

" _ **No I woke up a while ago and now I'm soooooooo board,"**_ spoke the voice.

" _You and me both Akane-chan",_ replied Naruto his hand on auto pilot writing the answers to the questions.

" _ **Why don't you come in here and we can entertain each other,"**_ slurred the voice in a sexy tone.

" _Ero-fox,"_ muttered Naruto looking back at the paper in front of him. _"Oh look a question that's slightly harder,"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **Why don't you some in here so I can make you hard,"**_ spoke the voice in his mind.

" _Will you please, just not?"_ asked the Irate blonde.

" _ **Oh please, don't pretend you don't love it,"**_ declared the voice.

" _Why did I even agree to that deal?"_ questioned Naruto.

" _ **Because from it you got a summoning contract and free use of up to two tails of my Youkai,"**_ declared the voice in his head.

" _And if I'd known how much of a perv you are I would have thought more seriously about the deal,_ " countered Naruto.

" _ **Oh- Naruto-kun you wound me so why must you hurt me in such a way?"**_ questioned the voice dramatically.

" _Oh stop being a drama queen,"_ ordered Naruto, his mind was then assaulted by an image of a woman with pail ish skin, long white hair with a pair of fox like ears on top of her head, light blue eyes with slitted pupils, nine fluffy tails and dressed in a black Kimono pouting.

" _ **That was mean Nawu-kun,"**_ said the voice in a baby voice tone.

" _You're a sweet girl I'm sure you can forgive me,"_ said Naruto, the owner of the voice was feeling thankful that Naruto couldn't see her or her colossal blush.

It was at this point Naruto finished the test quickly putting his pen down he flipped the paper before putting his head down to take a short nap.

 **#An Hour Later#**

"Alright everyone pencils down test time is over," declared the scared chunin. "Ok now we're going to take a break so I can grade you papers so everyone outside and hand me your tests on your way out," said the man. Slowly but surely everyone in the room stood up and walked out of the classroom handing the chunin their papers on the way out.

Naruto waited until everyone else had gone before picking up Samehada then walking down and placing his test on the chunin's desk and walking out of the classroom and outside where instead of joining the rest of the class Naruto walked over to the nearest tree and simply jumped up onto the lowest branch, pulled Samehada off his back putting it on his lap before leaning back against the tree trunk before closing his eyes.

"Oi you fight me," came a voice Naruto recognised from the class he joined, Naruto just ignored the voice. "Oi you up in the tree I'm talking to you," said the voice, making the blond open his eyes and look down at the duck butt haired boy glaring at him.

"Go away," said Naruto.

"I said fight me," ordered the boy.

"Leave me the hell alone you're not worth my time," said Naruto yawning.

"I said fight me right now and while you're at it give me that sword a worthless peasant like you doesn't deserve a weapon like that," said the boy. Naruto stood up and put Samehada on his back before a small snowstorm kicked up around him and then he was gone, making duck butt growl having to look for him again.

Naruto now sat on the railing on the roof of the academy looking down on the kids in the yard all running around like idiots.

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

The chunin from the class walked out of the building evidently having finished marking the tests.

"Alright you lot to the kunai range," called the chunin, Naruto waited until everyone was around a corner before dropping from the roof and followed behind the group stealthily to the kunai range where he stood far enough away none of the class would notice him excluding the chunin, but was close enough to hear the explanation. "Alright everyone this is a test of your aim, you will each be given five kunai not hitting a target will result in no points, the outer most ring will be one point all the way down to the centre ring being worth ten points," said the chunin. "Bonus points will be allocated if you hit the targets from further away," declared the scar faced man.

"Do we have to use kunai or is this a test of true aim?" questioned Naruto startling most of the students.

"What are you asking to use?" questioned the pineapple haired instructor, with a flick of the wrist and a puff of smoke a compound bow appeared in Naruto's hand.

"This," declared Naruto holding the weapon up.

"A bow? Hmm yes that's an acceptable substitute," said the chunin getting a nod from Naruto.

"Is there anyone that wants to go first?" asked the Chunin, Duckbutt raised his hand. "Alright Sasuke you can go first," said the chunin. Sasuke walked back until he was about thirty metres from the targets pulling out five kunai, before throwing all five at once towards the targets all bar one hit dead centre and the last was off just enough that it was in the second from the centre ring. "Good job Sasuke, forty nine points plus another thirty for distance gives you seventy nine points," said the chunin, Sasuke strode forwards arrogantly.

"Beat that blondie," declared Sasuke as he passed Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," said Naruto with a smirk, as Sasuke collected his weapons.

"So anyone want to go next?" asked the chunin, Naruto raised his hand.

"Alright Naruto you're up," said the man, Naruto turned around and walked towards the gates of the academy grounds, to everyone's surprise he walked out of the grounds crossing the street into an alley where he walked halfway up the wall where he stood and faced back at the academy. Everyone's heads snapped to the target as an arrow made of ice hit dead centre of the target and before any comment could be made a second arrow split the first from nock to tip, then another, and another, and another.

" _ **Show Off,"**_ declared a voice in Naruto's head.

" _You always like when I show off for you,"_ countered Naruto.

It took the time for Naruto to return for Iruka to come to his senses.

"Well done Naruto perfect fifty for aim and the max of one hundred bonus points for distance," said Iruka still somewhat dumbfounded, Naruto nodded and placed his hands around the arrows squeezing them, causing the frozen arrows to shatter, before the blonde walked back to the shocked crowd of genin hopefuls.

"Kiba, you can go next," said the chunin snapping the kids out of the daze.

 **#An hour later#**

The group had finished with the target practice portion of the exams and had now moved onto the Taijutsu portion which was a simple task of either lasting five minutes in the ring with the chunin or landing one decent hit on him, however the chunin fighting wasn't the scar faced chunin, it was his white haired friend, so far the platinum blond and pink haired girls had barely lasted five minutes, the girl who thanked Naruto scored a hit within a minute despite her nervousness, the dog boy landed a hit within the second minute, the chubby boy landed a good hit in under a minute, the lazy pineapple headed boy lazily avoided all attacks for the five minutes, the cloaked sunglasses boy scored a punch in under half a minute as did duckbutt and finally it was Naruto's turn.

"Alright Naruto you're up," said the scared chunin, Naruto stepped into the ring, he could already see the chunin was acting less lax closing the openings in his stance.

" _Great one of the bastards who thinks I'm you Akane-chan,"_ muttered Naruto mentally.

" _ **Kick his ass Naru-kun and I'll give you a reward,"**_ said the voice in Naruto's head.

" _The only reward I need from you is to see your beautiful smile,"_ responded the blond, once more making Akane glad Naruto couldn't see her.

"And begin" called the scar faced chunin.

The white haired chunin immediately charged at Naruto before throwing a punch at the boy, who leaned back into a bicycle kick hitting the chunin in the chin knocking his head upwards, Naruto landed the flip on his two hands and then in a blink of an eye he shot both of his feet forwards and buried them in the chunin's gut with enough force to force the man back and out of the ring.

"W-well done Naruto," stuttered the chunin, Naruto simply stood up and smoothed out his trench coat before walking back over to the students.

"Alright all of you head back inside for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam," said Iruka, the students all slowly made their way back inside, all taking their seats again, before the scar faced chunin walked into the room.

"Alright we will call you one by one into the other room where the Ninjutsu portion of the test will be held," declared Iruka.

"And first up we have Shino," said the chunin walking out with coat and glasses boy following closely behind.

* * *

 **Alright everyone chapter over**

 **so we start off with Naruto's return (What happened in-between time will be explained in flashbacks)**

 **with some information that Naruto was with Jiraiya for three months**

 **which leads into the genin exams**

 **with a woman's voice in Naruto's head throughout the test**

 **the test of a cliche mix of a written portion, aim, and Taijutsu**

 **with a Ninjutsu portion to follow**

 **not much else to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sat in his seat at the back of the room, he had spent the time analysing the people in the class, most were unimpressive, more than likely to die on the first mission out of the village. A few caught his attention, dog boy was one, he from what Naruto had seen would make for a reasonable sparring partner if he were paired up with another. The ones that Naruto thought could fill that hole were the apology girl and the glasses boy, Duckbutt was a maybe but the blond just knew the boy would never get along with anyone and more than likely the Duckbutt Idiot would say something stupid planting a huge target on his head with the bullseye right between the eyes and Naruto always hit the bullseye. The lazy kid struck Naruto as interesting company as did the fat boy but he felt he should wait until he was put on a team before trying to become friends with anyone.

Naruto had watched as one by one people left the room each of them returning several moments afterwards with a headband somewhere on their persons.

Finally after an hour of waiting Iruka poked his head through the door.

"Naruto your up," called Iruka, Naruto nodded and strapped his sword to his back before walking out of the classroom and to the other open classroom, where he found within Iruka, the silver haired Chunin who was scowling at him and then several more chunin.

"Alright Naruto we need you to perform a **Kawarimi No jutsu** ," said Iruka, Naruto nodded and then in a puff of smoke he was gone and replace with a log, and then in another puff of smoke he was back. "Good next **Henge** ," declared Iruka, Naruto nodded and again in a plume of smoke he was gone this time replaced with a man some of the chunin were familiar with but only due to his reputations in Bingo books. The man standing before them was the 'Monster Of The Hidden Mist' Kisame Hoshigaki and again once more Naruto was back in a plume of smoke. "Good work Naruto although I do have to ask why Kisame Hoshigaki?" questioned Iruka.

"That is nobody's business but my own," declared Naruto not really wanting to reveal to the chunins he had been trained personally by Kisame, before the man's untimely passing, hence where Naruto got Samehada from, it wasn't that he was ashamed of his tutelage under the Monster Of The Mist, far from it, he just felt they didn't need to know.

"Fair enough, alright Naruto finally a Bunshin Jutsu," said Iruka, Naruto once more nodded however this time he did some hand signs, however the signs themselves were unusual.

" **Kōri Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu)** " said Naruto as the air near him froze into a solid form creating an exact copy of the blond.

All of the people within the room looked at the two Narutos shocked.

"W-w-well done Naruto, here" stuttered Iruka holding out a black clothed headband which Naruto quickly took and tied around his forehead before walking out of the room and back to the classroom where he found several people to be glaring at him.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto walked down the darkened streets it was now early evening, about eight thirty and Naruto was walking back to his godfather's place, the two of them had gone out to Ichiraku Ramen for a congratulatory dinner for Naruto passing his test Naruto having stayed longer then Jiraiya to catch up with the father daughter duo who owned the stand, and Naruto was now on his way home. The blonde walked past the Hokage tower when out of the corner of his eyes he spotted signs of movement, turning his head towards the movement he spotted the silver haired Chunin from his test earlier, however he was trying to be stealthy and on his back was a scroll, he was currently jumping towards the front gates of the village, Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped to a nearby roof before following the man. Naruto took a careful look at the scroll on the chunin's back and his eyes narrowed once more, it was the scroll of seals. Something no chunin should be in possession of, his eyes narrowed further when the man bolted straight out of the gates passed the two sleeping chunin gate guards, Naruto growled at the laziness of the two men before following the chunin.

Dashing through the trees, Naruto tilted his head as he followed his prey. Mizuki was clearly defecting, taking the scroll of sealing was obviously meant to be a bargaining chip, but if Mizuki was this prepared he would already have a plan on where to go and for the life of him Naruto couldn't work out where that might be.

From what Naruto had gathered of the man Mizuki was clearly prideful so that meant it was incredibly unlikely that he would defect to a minor village especially if he was taking the scroll of seals that would certainly paint a target on which ever village he joined and most villages wouldn't risk it, so it had to be one of the major villages. Suna was out of the question as they were allies, rocky allies, but allies none the less with Konoha, Kiri was recovering from a Civil War so Mizuki was unlikely to go there, Iwa would kill him and take the scroll, and Kumo would more than likely do the same. Deciding it better to capture the man rather than speculate Naruto threw his left hand forwards a glowing golden chain shooting out of his open palm and wrapping around Mizuki's ankle yanking the man backwards.

"What the hell?" questioned Mizuki as he grabbed a tree branch as Naruto leapt forwards catching up to the man.

"Chunin Mizuki, as a shinobi of Konohagakure I hereby place you under arrest," declared Naruto as he landed in a clearing.

"Arrest? For what?" questioned the man an innocent smile and confused look spreading across his face.

"Don't play coy Mizuki I know that's the scroll of seals, you're trying to defect, and I'm going to stop you here," spoke Naruto.

"What's a genin like you gonna be able to do to me?" questioned Mizuki arrogantly glaring down at Naruto clearly forgetting the beating Naruto dished out not hours ago.

"This," declared Naruto ripping his blade off his back with his right hand. Leaping forwards at the silver haired chunin who pulled one of the two Fuma shuriken off of his back to block the blade, Naruto swung Samehada down on the giant shuriken, Mizuki expected the blade to be stopped by his giant shuriken but no, Naruto's strength had greatly increased from their spars and the shuriken was forced out of Mizuki's hand lest it break, his hand that is, not the weapon.

"I was holding back most of my strength during our spar Mizuki, I didn't want to cripple a comrade no matter their opinion of me but now I know you're a traitor I can go all out," declared Naruto a smirk crossing his face sitting the sharkskin like blade on his shoulder, Mizuki was about to speak only for Naruto to hit him in the gut in with the Samehada and at the same time Samehada sucked out some of his chakra.

"What the hell did you do to me?" growled Mizuki clutching his slightly cut stomach, Naruto said nothing but ran forwards one hand around Samehada's handle the other clouded by an icy mist, Mizuki flipped back to avoid the blade of Samehada however he landed within range for Naruto to lunge forward with his mist covered hand to grab his arm making the temperature of the limb drop.

"Let go of me," growled Mizuki kicking Naruto who jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Fine you wanna be like that **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Ninja Art Hidden Mist Jutsu)** ," called Naruto mist forming around the area hiding him from Mizuki's sight.

"Where are you Daemon?" ordered Mizuki looking around for the blond, only for his leg to become impaled by what looked like a foot long glowing kunai covered in blood.

"ALRIGHT I WAS GOING TO TOY WITH YOU BUT NOW I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU," roared Mizuki trying to rip the weapon out of his leg only to realise that the weapon was attached to a glowing chain. Once Mizuki realised that he couldn't pull the chain through his leg, he pulled out a bottle of liquid which was quickly uncorked and he downed the contents in one gulp, Mizuki then stood up standing on the chain before pulling his leg forwards ripping the kunai blade out of his leg, before the wound stitched itself shut. Mizuki's chakra skyrocketed its signature changing becoming vile and inhuman, Mizuki's body began growing hair all over turning him into what looked like a bipedal tiger.

"Really, this guy had to be working for Orochimaru didn't he?" muttered Naruto concealed by his mist as he watched the transformation, Naruto jumped forwards to once more slice at Mizuki with Samehada but the tiger man ducked bellow the strike.

"Ha not so tough now are ya you little FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK" said Mizuki ending in a scream as Naruto slammed his mist coated hand into Mizuki's chest freezing the immediate area before slowly spreading out as Mizuki fell to the ground dead as Naruto literally froze his blood and heart.

" _ **A little over the top for you Naruto,"**_ came the voice of Akane.

" _That was a modified curse mark there's no telling what he could have done,"_ replied Naruto.

The blond then walked over to the downed chunin and picked him up before throwing him and the scroll over his shoulder before walking back into the village.

It took longer than normal but not by much for Naruto to reach the Hokage Tower, ignoring the secretary who was nose deep in work anyway Naruto walked up the stairs only to see the doors of the Hokage's office shut.

"Who would steal the forbidden scroll?" questioned a voice from within, Naruto opened the door and stepped inside, where all eyes fell on him.

"I believe you may be looking for this Hokage-sama" said Naruto throwing the scroll to the aged leader.

"How did you come by this Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen.

"I was walking home past the tower and I saw this little shit" said Naruto gesturing to the body slung over his shoulders, "sneaking away from the tower so I followed him when I noticed the scroll strapped to his back I caught up and engaged him, after disabling him I returned here to return the scroll to you," said Naruto.

"Well done Naruto you will be given B-rank pay for this, leave the traitor and you are dismissed, remember you are expected to be at the academy tomorrow by eight," said Hiruzen getting a nod from the young blond, Naruto dropped the traitor before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

 **#Street#**

Naruto was walking down the street once more on his way home when he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes, the blond walked over to an alleyway when at the end of the alleyway he saw something that made his ice cold blood boil, halfway down the alleyway there were two men standing there and between them was a woman who form the looks of it was drunk and drugged at the same time. Both men were slowly undressing the purple haired woman.

"Just relax Snake whore we'll make this fun for you," declared one man pulling down the woman's skirt while the other man fondled the woman's tits.

"You two need to learn to respect woman," said a voice from behind the two men before both were quickly knocked out, just as the woman passed out as she fell to the ground only to be caught by Naruto just before she hit the ground, that's when his eyes locked on a mark on her neck.

" _Akane-chan I need your help,"_ said Naruto in his mind.

" _ **Small amount of Youkai coming up,"**_ declared the voice from in Naruto's head, that's when he felt a warm chakra flood into his system before he put the woman down on the alley floor and quickly changeling chakra to his finger he drew an intricate Fuinjutsu matrix which centred on her neck.

"That should about do it," muttered Naruto to himself. " **Tamashī** **Kusaru** **Kai (Soul Rot Release),** " said Naruto placing his hands on top of each other over the mark on the woman's neck. The area around the mark began to warm up quite a bit, as the Fuinjutsu matrix all crawled towards the woman's neck.

Once the entire matrix had crawled up onto the woman's neck Naruto removed his hands and the mark on her shoulder was gone, Naruto smiled.

"I hope this helps you Anko-san," said Naruto as he did what he should have done first and pulled up her skirt. "Alright now what to do with you two?" questioned Naruto turning around to face the attempted rapists. "I'll deal with you in a while," muttered Naruto as he tied them up together in ninja wire before once more picking up the unconscious woman, who snuggled closer to him as he jumped to the roof of one of the nearby buildings before heading to the hospital hoping to just leave her outside knowing they wouldn't treat her if she was brought in by him.

As Naruto jumped his mind floated back to the two men tied up in the alleyway thinking of suitable punishments. Without even noticing Naruto was at the hospital, quickly dropping to the ground, Naruto stealthily walked up to the doors and gently placed the woman down before quickly holding his hand out and moulding his chakra just above his hand where a white rose formed, slipping the chakra construct into the woman's pocket Naruto jumped back to a roof across the street just watching making sure the woman was taken into the hospital, fortunately within moments of getting into a good viewing position the purple haired woman was taken inside.

Naruto nodded to himself and began his trek back to the tied up men still trying to think of a punishment.

"Oh that's an evil idea," muttered Naruto as an idea popped into his head.

" _ **You sneaky little…, that is evil,"**_ came the voice from inside Naruto's mind just as Naruto dropped into the alleyway with an sadistic smirk plastered on his face, he picked up the two men and quickly ran to the T&I department headquarters before pulling out a piece of paper and writing something on it before putting it in the wire used to tie the men up before knocking on the doors and running. Within a moment a man with a heavily scared face wearing a black trench coat and bandana opened the door before looking down at the two men.

"We know all the secrets of Iwa?" questioned the man with a confused look, glancing around the man shrugged before he reached down and yanked the two men up by the wire that bound them dragging them inside.

 **#The Next Morning#**

One Anko Mitarashi sat up in fright only to notice she was in the hospital. She absent mindedlly ran her hand over her neck as she tried to work out how she got there, only to notice something.

"It-it's gone," said Anko her eyes shooting open wide as she ran her hand over where her curse mark used to reside, she jumped up and ran over to the nearest reflective surface and made sure she was right. It was then Anko heard the door open, she turned around and saw a woman with long black silky hair and blood red eyes, this woman was Kurenai Yuhi one of Anko's oldest friends.

"Nai-chan, Nai-chan it's gone it's finally gone," said Anko excitedly running up to her friend.

"What? What's gone?" questioned Kurenai never seeing her friend this excited. Anko pulled her shirt aside showing Kurenai her neck.

"That fucking cursed hicky," declared Anko, Kurenai gasped and traced her finger along Anko's neck where the curse mark used to be.

"Who removed it?" questioned Kurenai.

"I have no idea, last thing I remember last night is almost getting raped again, when someone saved me," muttered Anko looking down sticking her hands in her pockets before a confused look spread across her face and she pulled something out of her pocket. "A white rose?" questioned Anko looking at the flower

 **#At The Academy#**

Naruto sat at the back of the classroom the last of the ninja had entered the room. And the bell had gone.

"Alright people I will now reveal the Kunoichi and Shinobi rookies of the year," said Iruka with a smile looking out over the genin who were all looking at him with all of their attention.

"Ok for Kunoichi of the year we have Hinata," said Iruka giving a moment for everyone to clap for the shy Hyuga heiress.

"Good job Hina-chan," said the dog boy from beside the blushing girl.

"Thanks Kiba," muttered the girl.

"Alright everyone settle down," said Iruka and in an instant the entire class became deathly silent.

"Now for the Shinobi of the year we have … Naruto," called Iruka, drawing the blonde's attention down to the front. The class was silent for a moment before the dog boy began clapping, followed by Hinata, the dark coat boy, the lazy boy and the swirly cheeked boy. Naruto nodded his head with an awkward smile ignoring the glares from the others.

"Ok everyone now onto the bit I'm sure you've all been waiting for team placements," said the chunin. The class burst into whispers, Naruto just looked at the genin around the room before rolling his eyes before putting his head on the table tuning out everything until his name came up.

"Team seven Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka making Naruto sit up and listen, "Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka, Naruto smirked to himself, paired with a clan heir and heiress, under an A-ranked Shinobi he could deal with that. The red haired blond looked to his two teammates who were looking back at him he nodded to them with a smirk on his face, Shino nodded back while the Yamanaka sighed before nodding back to Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS GUY?" shouted Ino, she along with her two teammates had been awaiting their sensei for the better part of three hours and each of them were growing irritated.

Naruto sat in his chair writing in a notebook, occasionally glaring at the door, Shino sat quietly bugs occasionally running out of his jacket and onto his finger so he could observe them, and Ino, well Ino had used the time to whine.

" _ **Naruto come in here I'll keep you entertained"**_ came Akane's voice in a purr from inside Naruto's head.

" _Ero-fox"_ replied Naruto.

" _ **You know you love me"**_ spoke the woman, it was at this point thankfully the door opened revealing a silver haired jonin with a mask covering the lower half of his face and his headband covering his left eye.

"You three team seven?" asked the man getting a nod from the genin. "My first impression of you is… you guys are boring meet me on the roof" declared the man disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I don't know about you but the last three hours waiting have made me hungry" said Naruto as he stood up with a thoughtful look on his face snapping his notebook shut before turning to his teammates.

"I don't know he could have been in a meeting or on a mission or something, we shouldn't just leave," spoke Ino timidly.

"Weren't you just bitching that he was late? And besides he won't have been on a mission for the last few days, Hokage-sama would see to that," replied Naruto.

"But bu…" stuttered Ino not sure what to say.

"It would seem logical for prospective sensei to not go on missions so close to graduation so situations like this don't arise. However I don't believe it's fair to waste our sensei's time he may have simply been testing our patience," spoke Shino in an even tone.

"Do you want lunch on me or not?" asked Naruto rolling his eyes.

"You know what, after all that why not," muttered Ino standing up shaking her head a bit.

"It would be unwise to go but, I can't deny I'm hungry," spoke Shino standing up as well

Naruto nodded before he walked out of the room with his two teammates in tow, the three of them left the academy and headed to Ichiruaku ramen.

It only took the trio about five minutes to get to the eating establishment. Naruto held the curtains aside ushering his teammates inside.

"Hello and welcome to Ichiraku Ramen how may I help you," spoke a female voice from behind the counter "Oh hey Naruto, I didn't realise it was you. Who's this?" asked Ayame motioning to Naruto's two teammates.

"Ayame-Neechan these two are my teammates, Shino Aburame and Ino Yamanaka," declared Naruto introducing the individuals.

"So what will you all have?" questioned Ayame pulling out a notepad as the three sat down.

"I'll just have the usual," spoke Naruto getting a smirk and an eye roll from Ayame as she wrote something down on her pad.

"Could I please get a vegetable ramen please?" asked Ino politely getting a nod from Ayame who quickly wrote it down before turning to Shino.

"I will have the chicken please," spoke Shino, Ayame once more nodded writing it down before getting to work.

* * *

 **#With Kakashi#**

The silver haired jonin had been waiting on the roof for more than five minutes for his genin to show up, he had actually got a good feeling about this group of genin he figured they might be the first team to ever pass his test.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Kakashi peeking over his book at the doorway where he had expected them to come running out of maybe a minute after he had spoken to them in the class but they were yet to arrive, and he was beginning to worry.

"I'll just go see if I can find them" muttered Kakashi snapping his book shut creating a shadow clone to leave there in case they showed up while he was away. The silver haired jonin then walked down the stairs like a normal before making his way to the classroom where upon opening the door he found the classroom empty.

"Strange, where could they be?" questioned Kakashi scratching his head, he then walked out of the academy building

* * *

 **#About two hours later, Ichiraku Ramen#**

The genin were sitting at the ramen bar quietly talking waiting for their sensei to show up.

"Here you three are" muttered the man as he walked thought the flaps of the ramen stand.

"Why didn't you three come up to the roof like I asked you?" questioned Kakashi.

"Payback" declared Naruto not even turning to face the man.

"Well, alright I deserved that given were all here we might as well get to know each other so why don't we talk about ourselves?" said Kakashi taking a seat next to his genin.

"Like what Sensei?" asked Ino looking to Kakashi.

"Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams that kind of thing" said Kakashi.

"Alright I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like ice, snow, my sword Samehada, arctic animals, ramen and learning new things, I don't like arrogant people, people who waste my time, traitors, and rapists, my hobbies, well I don't have too many of those but I guess training would be a hobby, and my dream I'm not really sure I just want to help people in need" said Naruto.

"Good Naruto good" said Kakashi before pointing to Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like insects, my family and winter melon, my dislikes are numerous, however the most prevalent are those who mistreat insects, and those who betray others who had faith in them, my dream is to discover new insect breeds," declared Shino in an even tone.

"Ok Shino, and last but not least," spoke Kakashi pointing finally to Ino.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like, Sasuke-kun, flowers, my family and shopping, I don't like Sakura, the hussies trying to steal Sasuke-kun from me and bullies, my hobbies are well shopping, and working at my family's flower shop, although that's more of a job, anyway my dream is to be a powerful Kunoichi and marry Sasuke-kun," declared Ino blushing when mentioning Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes at the fan-girly attitude of his teammate, before looking back to Kakashi as he spoke.

"Alright I guess I should give you lot a little insight into me, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes hmmm I have a few, my dislikes there's a couple of those as well, my hobbies you lot are too young and innocent for that, and my dream is something again you lot are a little too young for," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Young and innocent my ass," muttered Naruto under his breath loud enough that he was certain Kakashi heard him.

"Well my cute little genin tomorrow you three are to meet me at training ground seven at seven for a little survival exercise," said Kakashi.

"Are you going to show up or are we not going to start this exercise until sundown tomorrow because you came late and we left?" asked Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Fine spoil sport make it ten," said Kakashi.

"And you'll want to have all of your gear as this won't be just any survival exercise," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"What kind of exercise is it sensei?" questioned Shino in a vaguely curious tone.

"You don't want to know trust me, just show up with your equipment and be ready for a fight as this exercise has a sixty six percent failure rate and if you fail you go back to the academy," said Kakashi.

"WHAT BUT WE PASSED THE EXAM" exclaimed Ino loudly.

"Did you honestly think that knowing some history, how to aim, how to throw a punch and three jutsu was all you needed to become a ninja. No that is a test to weed out the ones with absolutely no hope of becoming ninja this will be your true exam" said Kakashi with an evil glint in his eye getting up and walking to the exit.

"Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I was you you'll just hurl" declared Kakashi as he stepped out of the stand before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well I've got to go I'm just going to say if you want to pass this test tomorrow ignore the advice of Kakashi-sensei and eat" said Naruto standing up.

"It would seem logical to do so, even if Kakashi-sensei shows up on time, a survival exercise on an empty stomach sounds like a bad idea," spoke Shino.

"Exactly, he wants us distracted by hunger," replied Naruto putting a small wad of bills on the table before he too left the stand, he had places to be one of which was the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later Hokage Tower#**

Naruto walked into Hiruzen's office having seen the door open and ignored the secretary's calls for him to stop.

"Ah Naruto-kun I wondered when I'd see you again," said Hiruzen his pipe hanging from his mouth as he blew out a breath of smoke.

"I would like my mother's scrolls on Fuinjutsu," said Naruto very seriously, before he pulled a packed of smokes out of his pocket flicking one out and lighting it while Hiruzen sat in deep thought for a moment. There was no real reason to deny him at least that much it was clear to aged Kage that Naruto knew of his parents from the beating Jiraiya gave him the previous day.

"Alright," said Hiruzen standing up and walking over to the pictures of the previous Kage before pulling Minato's off the wall revealing a safe.

"All of your parents belongings were sealed after their deaths to prevent them being stolen you'll be given your father's belongings and the deed to your parents' home when you reach chunin," declared Hiruzen, Naruto nodded blowing out some smoke as Hiruzen opened safe revealing two scrolls, the Kage pulled out one of the scrolls and handed it to Naruto, who took the scroll with a smile and a nod, turning to leave when the door flew open.

"Prepare to die old man today I'm going to take that hat," declared a boy as he ran into the room only to trip over his obscenely long scarf falling flat on his face in the process, the boy pushed himself to his knees rubbing his face before looking around the room.

"You, you tripped me didn't you," declared the boy pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"You tripped over your scarf idiot," said Naruto taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"No it was you you big idiot," said the boy, only for Naruto to yank him into the air by the collar.

"You tripped on your stupid scarf you little brat," growled Naruto, once more the door was ripped open.

"Put him down you miscreant that is the honourable grandson of the Sandaime," said the man to Naruto, the boy just smirked figuring he was off the hook now.

"Whoopty fucking do," said Naruto sarcastically looking back at the jonin before turning back to the kid. "Accuse me of bullshit again and I'll freeze your legs, and dangle you by your ankles from the nose of the Hokage monument," declared Naruto dropping the kid unceremoniously on his ass before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **#About an hour later#**

Naruto was now sitting atop the Hokage monument on his father's head, he had come straight there from the Hokage tower unfortunately at some stage during the trip he'd gained a follower, Naruto sighed and once more looked over his shoulder towards the box with a pair of eyes poking out of it looking at him.

" _Does he honestly think I can't tell that's him?"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **Just scare him off it's getting a little bit creepy now he's just been watching you,"**_ declared Akane from inside Naruto's mind, and he was half tempted to listen to her and scare the kid off, but all of the ways he could think of either ended up with the kid scarred for life or wounded and that was something he didn't need. Naruto sighed and rolled up his scroll, he really hadn't wanted to spend the rest of the day in the compound but there was nothing else Naruto could do so he stood up and walked to the edge of the stone face of his father, before casually stepping off and falling down.

While falling Naruto **Shunshined** to his and Jiraiya's house, landing outside before jumping up into one of the trees where he pulled out his scroll and once more began to read.

"Why you here Gaki I'd have thought you'd still be out with your teammates," said Jiraiya.

"No we finished after introductions, I went and got Kaa-chan's stuff from Jiji and then have spent the last couple of hours trying to ignore Jiji's grandson who was just short of stalking me," said Naruto nonchalantly.

"Well … good for you," declared Jiraiya awkwardly before walking back inside he had lady friends to entertain.

Naruto decided it was time to go and see his prisoner face to face, closing his eyes Naruto moved into a meditative position.

Naruto felt the world around him distort and change, opening his eyes Naruto saw the wide expanse of flat plains, mountains, and giant forests. Before Naruto could get up to look for his tenant he felt two arms slip around him

" **Hey there handsome,"** whispered the voice of Akane into his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"Hey there Akane-chan," spoke Naruto turning to the woman.

" **You haven't come to visit me in months, I was starting to think you don't want to see me anymore"** muttered Akane with a pout.

"I'm sorry Akane I've been busy, can you forgive me?" asked Naruto, in an almost sarcastic tone.

" **Hmph not with that attitude,"** replied the nine tailed fox woman standing up turning her back to him.

"Please Akane," spoke Naruto standing up moving over to her going to put his hand on her shoulder, only for her to shrug it off. "A-Akane?" asked Naruto, only for the woman to turn her nose up at him making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"Please Akane not the silent treatment," begged Naruto.

"…" no response.

"Please Akane don't do this again," said Naruto.

"…" again nothing.

"Please Akane I-I don't know what I'd do without you, please don't do this," pleaded Naruto. This finally got a response from the vixen.

" **Then make it up to me,"** ordered the white haired vixen turning to face her container.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto with a sigh knowing that the vixen was playing him like a harp.

" **You to stay in here with me till the sunset,"** declared Akane smiling a strikingly beautiful smile.

"Alright," replied Naruto with a half smirk and half laugh.

" **Great, come on,"** replied Akane grabbing Naruto by the wrist and pulling him away.

Within a few moments Naruto found himself under a tree Akane between his legs leaning against him her tails pressed against his stomach.

" **No cheating either,"** spoke Akane leaning backwards looking back at Naruto.

"Didn't even consider it," replied Naruto smiling wrapping his arms around the vixen. As he sat beneath the tree his mind began to wander, flickering back several years.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

An eight year old Naruto groaned his eyes flickering open, looking around the blond was confused.

"Why the hell am I in a sewer?" muttered Naruto pushing himself up off the watery floor. It had been a week since he had left his third sensei behind him and he had fallen asleep lying on a tree branch. Hence why the blond was so confused to find himself within a sewer.

Looking up and down the hall Naruto saw one way had less light than the other, deciding that the end with the light seemed more inviting he headed that way.

The blond walked for what felt like hours, traversing a labyrinth of halls, eventually he found himself within a large chamber. Large enough that it could contain the Hokage monument several times over, however what confused Naruto was the fact that there was a set of bars, each one as wide as he was tall, splitting the room in two.

But Naruto had no time to contemplate the bars as he heard a tiny splash and saw a ripple emanating from within the barred off section of the room, followed quickly by another and then another coupled with a sniffle.

"Hello?" Naruto cautiously called into the darkness. Naruto heard a sharp intake of breath before some shuffling and sloshing, the latter clearly from the water, before something emerged from the darkness.

" **N-Naruto,"** muttered a shaky female voice as the shape became clear, it was a woman; she had snow white hair with a pair of fox like ears atop her head. The blonde couldn't see her eyes as they were cloaked in shadows from her hair. The white haired woman wore a midnight black kimono with a white obi holding it closed, the garment, nor the position of her arms, her right arm crossed over her stomach holding her left arm, did anything to hide the woman's sizeable cleavage. Swaying behind her to an unknown rhythm, and obviously sticking out from under her kimono were nine snow white tails.

It was the Kyubi.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have Kakashi showing up to pick up his team**

 **only for them to head to Ichiraku's as payback**

 **with Naruto heading to the Hokage's office to get his mother's scrolls of Fuinjutsu**

 **then earning an admirer in the form of Konohamaru**

 **before Naruto has a moment with Akane**

 **with a flashback on how the two met**

 **so with all of that said i'm done...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto quirked a brow as he looked at the white haired woman behind the bars, he knew who she was but her stature didn't match up with what he would have figured nor did her behaviour.

" **I'm sorry,"** muttered the woman looking down, drawing a confused look from Naruto.

"What for?" asked Naruto, making the woman look up at him.

" **It's all my fault, It's my fault that you've grown up alone, It's my fault that the villagers hate you, It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, please forgive me,"** begged the Kyubi looking to Naruto her ice blue eyes stained with tears.

"There's nothing to forgive Kyubi, none of it is your fault, you're not the one who told everyone that you were sealed in me, you're not the one who looked at me as if I were a stain on humanity, you're not the one who chased me on my birthday, none of that was you," declared Naruto with a small smile.

" **T-t-thank you"** muttered Kyubi her hands coming up to her face as more tears formed and began to fall. It seemed like she would have thrown herself at Naruto and hugged him if the bars weren't in the way.

" **Why are you grinning like an idiot?"** questioned the voice of Akane drawing Naruto out of his trip down memory lane.

"Just remembering how I met my favourite vixen," replied Naruto squeezing the woman leaning on him, earning a blush from said vixen.

" **You were such a naive softy,"** spoke Akane joyfully.

"And you were a timid apologetic mess," Naruto shot back with a grin.

" **Because it was and still is my fault I-"** began Akane only to be silenced by Naruto placing a finger to her lips.

"I've told you a thousand times I don't blame you," said Naruto with a sincere smile on his face.

" **I know I just can't help it, I still feel it-"** once more began Akane only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Shush you, it's not your fault," demanded Naruto. Akane smiled before leaning into the blond Shinobi's warm embrace.

The two sat together under the tree as the sun set in his mindscape, painting the sky a bright yellow, red, orange and pink. Naruto sighed as the sun set, looking to the vixen in his arms he found her eyes closed and the woman gently snoring. Smiling Naruto kissed Akane's forehead before gently laying her down conjuring a pillow to lay her head on. Standing up Naruto smiled as the vixen curled into a ball before he vanished from his mindscape.

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself still seated on a tree branch, glancing up at the sky he saw that the sun had set at least an hour ago. Standing from the branch Naruto dropped to the ground however before hitting he was engulfed in a small snowstorm and vanished.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto leant against a tree Samehada leaning beside him his eyes closed, it was ten past ten, Shino and Ino both stood around the clearing Naruto found himself in. as he leant against the tree Naruto's hands twitched a small cloud of frost forming around both of them, both Shino and Ino stood away from Naruto as they saw him twitching.

As a swirl of leaves kicked up in the middle of the clearing Naruto in an instant formed a kunai of ice and threw it at Kakashi as he appeared.

"Wow, nice aim you have there Naruto-kun," spoke Kakashi condescendingly as he sidestepped the weapon unnoticed by Shino and Ino the weapon sliced part of Kakashi's uniform.

"You're late," snarled Naruto grabbing Samehada with his left hand Samehada's scales scratching against each other indicating the sword wasn't happy either.

"I got lost on the road of life," declared Kakashi getting a glare from Naruto, whose right hand was engulfed in an icy mist.

"Alright it's good to see you're all so eager I'll just quickly explain the test and then we can begin," declared Kakashi as he pulled out a pair of bells and held them up. "Your objective is to get these bells from me within the next few hours you have until one o'clock to get a bell from me you may use any means you deem necessary those without a bell go without lunch," declared Kakashi expecting to hear growling stomachs but to his surprize nothing.

"Never hurled from training and I've trained with training monsters," declared Naruto still glaring at Kakashi.

"Anyway the ones who don't have a bell once time is up are sent back to the academy," declared Kakashi hoping to scare the genin a bit he got the reaction he wanted from Ino and to a lesser extent Shino but Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But sensei there are only two bells," said Ino, to this Kakashi nodded. "Yes only a maximum of two of you can pass this test," declared Kakashi with a sadistic grin. "And with that bit of information I believe we'll start," said Kakashi and with that Ino and Shino ran off into the forest. "Uh Naruto I said start," said Kakashi thinking Naruto hadn't heard him.

"Oh I heard you quite well Kakashi but you've wasted my time so I'm a little pissed right now," declared Naruto. Before Kakashi could even get another word in Naruto ran his thumb along his sharpened canine before he quickly flipped through hand signs.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),** " yelled Naruto slamming his hand on the ground creating a plume of smoke from where his hand landed and as the smoke cleared a four tailed white fox sat there looking around.

" **Naruto-sama,"** said the fox meeting Naruto's gaze.

"Ryko," said Naruto looking down at the fox.

" **What have I been summoned for Naruto-sama?"** asked the white fox, Naruto simply pointed at Kakashi who was watching on with a smile on his face under his mask.

"I would like to wipe the smug grin off his face," declared Naruto.

" **Well it has been a while since we hunted together not since that snake's pawns,"** said the fox.

" **Hyoton Kōri suraisā No jutsu (Ice Release Ice Slicer Jutsu),** " called Naruto as the water in the air around him froze into several discs that in an instant flew at Kakashi, who for his credit schooled his features quickly before jumping to the side to avoid all of the discs however as he landed Ryko was on the jonin in a flash of fur and teeth, Kakashi barely had time to get a kunai out before the fox's teeth were upon him.

Naruto meanwhile had finished a short chain of hand signs.

" **Kōri Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu),** " said Naruto quietly as a clone formed and ran off into the trees.

" _ **Are you sure you're right Naru-kun?"**_ questioned Akane from inside Naruto's head.

" _Sure? No. Reasonably certain? Yes,"_ replied Naruto as he pulled Samehada into one hand while the other was covered by the icy mist as he charged forwards at Kakashi who was still holding off the quick Kitsune. Naruto jumped up and over the fox and flipped over bringing his sword down on Kakashi who just in the nick of time kicked the fox in the gut pushing him back enough to bring his kunai up to block Samehada, Naruto brought his icy hand forwards in a claw like strike to Kakashi's side as the blond landed on the ground only for Kakashi to be replaced instantly with a log.

" _ **Behind you,"**_ said Akane giving Naruto time to role to the right to avoid Kakashi who was in a crouched position with a tiger hand sign.

"You escaped my **Sennen Goroshi (Thousand Years Of Death)** this time Naruto," said Kakashi in an overly dramatic fashion, Naruto rolled his eye as he swung Samehada over himself at Kakashi who jumped out of the way of the blade as it hit the ground, Naruto flipped to his feet only to once more not see Kakashi.

" _ **Bellow,"**_ called Akane making Naruto jump just as a pair of hands burst out of the ground to grab where his ankles were just a second ago. Ryko once more charged at Kakashi as the silver haired Shinobi as he quickly pulled himself out of the ground, while his summon lunged at Kakashi Naruto kicked back launching himself into a tree sheathing his weapon on his back as he quickly pulled his bow off his back and formed an arrow of ice and the next instant letting the arrow fly towards his possible sensei who was fending off Naruto's fox summon. At the last possible instant Ryko jumped back from Kakashi who was forced to substitute with a nearby log that was quickly sliced neatly in two, Kakashi looked to the shattered log shocked only to have to duck out of the way as yet another arrow of ice was shot at him. As Kakashi moved to leave the area, Naruto jumped out of the tree and ran towards him.

"You're not getting away Kakashi," snarled Naruto forming a trio of arrows in his hands holding them by the arrow head, once the arrows had formed Naruto nocked them all at the same time and let all three fly at the same time, however to Kakashi's confusion the arrows landed around him. However his sixth sense told him he was in danger he began to move.

"Too late," spoke Naruto with a smirk holding his hand in a half tiger sign and in an instant the three arrow heads exploded in large plumes of fire and smoke.

However Naruto's eyes narrowed as the smoke began to clear only to see a hole in the middle of the crater created by his three arrows.

" _ **He's not nearby he must have gone off to test the other two,"**_ spoke Akane.

" _Let's just hope the clone got to them first,"_ replied Naruto as he moved to follow Kakashi.

* * *

 **#With Ino And Shino#**

The two genin hopefuls found themselves hidden within a bunch of trees.

"Alright Naruto you've got us both here now talk," ordered Ino.

"I'll overlook the rudeness for now Ino but know that if you try to boss me around again and you will end up with limbs frozen together for a week," declared Naruto glaring at the blond woman making her shiver. "Now onto the actual reason I came to both of you, this test is a farce," spoke Naruto drawing a confused look from Ino and an intrigued look from Shino.

"How so Naruto-san?" asked Shino genuinely curious.

"Let me ask you both something have either of you heard about a team from Konoha with only three people on it?" questioned Naruto.

"No," spoke Ino simply, while getting a simple head shake from Shino.

"Next question have you ever heard of a fresh out of the academy beating a jonin in a fight?" questioned Naruto, getting a head shake from both of his teammates. "Exactly there's something fishy about this test why would the academy put us in teams of three only then to knock one of those members out after a day?" questioned Naruto.

"The test isn't about the bells?" suggested Shino catching onto Naruto's train of thought

"I think so," declared Naruto nodding "I think this test is actually about teamwork the number of bells is to distract us from the real objective of getting the bells," said Naruto.

"So you're saying we should work together to get the bells?" questioned Ino getting a nod from Naruto.

"I agree," declared Shino simply

"So do you have a plan Naruto?" asked Ino looking at their temporary leader, Naruto's smirk told the Yamanaka heiress whatever he had it was good.

* * *

 **#With Kakashi#**

The silver haired jonin dug himself out of the ground he had managed to survive his fight with his student by quickly digging underground at the last minute and was now carefully making his way towards his other students. His strategy hadn't left him unscathed his burnt pants and slightly singed leg was proof of that.

However before Kakashi could get too far he had to duck low, as Ryko jumped at the man diving over him as Kakashi moved.

As Kakashi drew a kunai to defend from the creature he quickly jumped back from Naruto who slammed his blade down on where Kakashi used to be. Before the Jonin could even move to counter attack he had to quickly block a flurry of kunai sent at him from a tree branch.

Kakashi turned and raised his kunai above his head to block the downward attack from Naruto with Samehada, who quickly threw his legs forwards, Kakashi moved his free arm to block the attack only for Naruto to spin swinging Samehada backwards and brought his fist up into Kakashi's chin, the silver haired Sensei was unable to move away from the attack and was forced to take the hit to his chin.

Naruto seeing his attack connecting he jumped back a swarm of bugs curving around him towards Kakashi who quickly rolled backwards quickly forming hand signs and breathing out a fireball towards the bugs, but to his shock they didn't even pull back but as the fireball drew close to the bugs two chains shot out of the ground to the left and right of the bugs and a thin barrier of chakra formed between the chains, blocking the flames from hitting the bugs. As the flames dissipated the bugs flew through the barrier towards Kakashi.

The jonin was forced to jump back as the bugs drew closer however he spotted Naruto standing off to the side with a smirk on his face and was about to substitute when Naruto raised his hand in a half tiger sign and Kakashi was suddenly unable to move.

Before Kakashi could substitute with a log Ino quickly ran passed him and the jonin heard a jingle indicating that the Yamanaka had the bells. Kakashi saw Ino join her two teammates as the bugs flew back to Shino and Naruto sheathed his sword as Ryko moved over to the blond male's side.

"Well done Ino you got the bells but who will get the second bell?" asked Kakashi quirking a brow.

"No one, nor am I keeping a bell we all pass or none of us pass," declared Ino trying to sound sure of herself but inside she was terrified.

"Is that your final decision?" questioned Kakashi narrowing his eye trying to shake the genin's resolves.

"Yes," declared Naruto simply steeling the resolve of the two genin beside him.

"Very well in that case-" began Kakashi stopping in order to build suspense "Pass," declared Kakashi with an eye smile. Ino let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Shino gave a sigh of relief, and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **sorry the chapter is a bit shorter but there wasn't really much else that could be added so eh...**

 **anywho so we have Naruto and Akane's first meeting**

 **and more Naruto and Akane fluff**

 **followed by the genin test**

 **thats all really so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It had been a month since the genin test, which had been won by a paralysis seal Naruto had apparently prepared in advance the previous night, one month since the team had been introduced to the wonders of D-rank mission.

Now standing in the Hokage's office with Shino holding Tora, the cat belonging to Madam Shijimi the wife of the Fire Daimyo, the cat was the bane of team seven's D-rank experience at least half of the D-ranks were catching the damn cat and the cat would always scratch Naruto and Ino hence why Shino was holding the cat otherwise his teammates might feel the need to slit the cat's throat.

"Tora-chan," squealed Madam Shijimi as she entered the room and took her cat from Shino and squeezed the poor animal tightly.

"Ha serves your right cat," was the shared thought of Naruto and Ino as the cat screamed from being squeezed to tight.

"Well done team seven well we have several D-ranks available, a member of the council needs his garden weeded, a nobleman needs his son watched," "TORA," "Capturing Tora …" said Hiruzen interrupted by a scream from Madam Shijimi.

"NO," growled Naruto interrupting Hiruzen.

"No?" questioned the aged Kage.

"No more of this bullshit we're ninja trained from the moment we could walk not five year olds desperate for pocket money," snarled Naruto narrowing his eyes at Hiruzen.

"Well Kakashi what do you think are they ready for a C-rank?" questioned Hiruzen looking at Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious these three have been genin for less than a month," said Iruka only to stop as he felt the temperature drop.

"Iruka shut up I have been trained for a combined total of three and a half years by S-rank ninja and these two have spent their whole lives being trained by at least A-rank Shinobi and we have spent the month training under an A-rank nin who we almost beat the first time we spared you know nothing of us or our progress and Hokage-sama asked Kakashi-sensei not you," growled Naruto glaring at the Chunin instructor who recoiled slightly at the disrespect and was about to reprimand the genin.

"He's right Iruka these three are now soldiers of the village not little academy students you need to coddle and in answer to your questioned Hokage-sama these three have been ready for a month now," said Kakashi.

"Right well I have a C-rank mission that I can send you four on," said Hiruzen pulling out a scroll tossing it to Kakashi who unrolled the scroll and quickly read through the contents of the scroll.

"Alright you three we're headed to Taki so meet at the north gate in half an hour and pack for a week," said Kakashi, all three of the genin nodded and left the room.

"Here you go Kakashi," said Hiruzen handing Kakashi another scroll which Kakashi pocketed, before nodding to his leader before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama?" questioned Iruka looking to the elderly Kage.

"Yes," said Hiruzen simply.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later At the North Gates#**

Naruto walked up to see Ino and Shino already at the gates both with backpacks on.

"Where's your stuff Naruto surely you have to have at least a change of clothes?" questioned Ino looking at Naruto. Naruto pulled the neckline of his shirt to the left revealing part of his tattooed chest a tattoo of an arrow crossed a scroll tattooed just below the neck.

"Most of the Tattoos on my skin are not purely decorative most of them cover seals I have tattooed onto my skin this one holds any and all of my supplies," said Naruto before letting go of his shirt letting it fall back in place.

"What kind of seals do you have Naruto-san?" asked Shino curious.

"I mostly have storage seals for various things, I have a summoning Tattoo here," said Naruto motioning to his right arm with a white furred Kitsune on it going down to an open mouth on his wrist. "Uh let's see Gravity Seals and Weight seals but they're mostly covered by my tats," said Naruto truth be told he had a lot more seals tattooed to his skin he just was nervous to reveal all of the seals to his teammates as revealing what some of the seals he had would bring up questions that he didn't really want to answer. Luckily for Naruto Kakashi chose this moment to appear.

"Alright guys we're headed to Taki which even going the max speed you guys can go is still about a day and a half but there's no rush so let's take a leisurely pace and we'll be there in two days," said Kakashi getting a nod from the three genin.

"Alright guys Delta formation," said Kakashi, the three genin took a triangle formation with Kakashi standing between Ino and Shino with Naruto at the front before heading out.

* * *

 **#Sunset#**

"Alright Guys we can stop here for the night," said Kakashi as he stopped tree hopping the three young ninja nodded.

"You guy's set up your tents I'll collect some wood," said Kakashi.

"I don't need to set up a tent Kakashi-sensei I sleep in the open but I do kinda need to go hunting," said Naruto.

"Well if you can bring back enough for everyone," said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Sure but I make no promises I have no idea what's around here," said Naruto with a shrug, before he then walked into the woods. Pulling his bow off his back and formed an arrow of ice that he notched and held at the ready and walked far enough into the forest that a small pulse of Biju chakra would go unnoticed by Kakashi and Naruto's two teammates.

" _Akane,"_ said Naruto mentally.

" _ **On it,"**_ replied the woman before discreetly sending out a tiny pulse of her Youkai even if she was sending out the smallest amount possible it was still enough to get all of the information within a kilometre.

" _ **Alright you have lots of small birds in the area and even some small creatures but there's three boars two hundred metres west, a doe half a click north and two bucks fighting two hundred and seventy metres to the north east,"**_ declared Akane, Naruto thought about it for a moment before heading towards the two bucks forming another arrow of ice which joined the first ready to be shot at the fighting bucks. Naruto as he ran towards his targets quickly took to the trees and hopped silently towards the area he was told the bucks were.

Within moments Naruto reached the edge of a clearing where the bucks were fighting. looking to the animals he formed two more ice arrows and gently notched them before quietly pulling back the bow string and taking aim at the two animals hoping to hit each with a pair of arrows, Naruto took a deep breath and steadied his breathing and let the string go launching the arrows forwards and before the bucks could even stop their fighting the two animals fell to the side as the blood drained out of them, Naruto dropped from the tree and walked forwards channelling chakra to his left hand as he did a knife appeared in a plume of smoke, Naruto knelt down beside the two downed animals that were good and dead and set about cleaning his kills doing it here rather than in front of Shino and Ino.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto walked back into the campsite to see his teammates and sensei sitting around a crackling fire.

"Did you not get anything?" questioned Kakashi being first to see Naruto.

"No I just thought it would be better to clean the carcass and harvest what was usable away from these two," said Naruto motioning to his two teammates.

"Ah makes sense so what did you actually get?" questioned Kakashi.

"I killed a pair of bucks and a pair of boars," said Naruto unsealing half of the harvested material from said animals which did include all of the pelts which the meat was lying on.

"Take as much as you want I'll share this lot but the other half is mine," said Naruto, the other three nodded it was understandable he did kill and clean all four of the kills and the meat from one buck and one boar was more than enough for all of them and with that the four of them began to cook up the meat over the fire.

After everyone had eaten their fill of the meat Naruto provided and their own food they sat by the fire quietly.

"Alright we have to organise watch shifts," declared Kakashi.

"I'll keep watch," said Naruto leaning back stretching his arms above his head.

"Alright Naruto can take first watch-" said Kakashi only to be interrupted.

"I meant all night," said Naruto. Kakashi turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I've spent almost a month in a constant state of awake before two days in a row is nothing," said Naruto, Kakashi shrugged.

"If you ok with that then sure," said Kakashi. Naruto nodded before pulling Samehada off his back as he jumped up into the nearby trees.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

As the sun rose on the horizon so did Konoha's team seven or at least Kakashi, Shino and Ino, Naruto was still very much awake from his watch shift, as the sun rose the three Konoha nin packed away their tents while Naruto cooked a fish for each of them for breakfast the fish caught from a nearby river. After eating the four ninja set out towards their destination Taki.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

After running for hours the four ninja arrived outside the village of Taki as they walked towards the village they were greeted by two people one was a man he had long brown hair and dark eyes, the second figure was a girl who looked to be younger then the genin by a year or two and was half hiding behind the man she had mint green hair and orange eyes.

" _ **T-that girl she got Chomei sealed in her,"**_ said Akane from inside Naruto's head as the Konoha team walked up to the two figures.

" _You sure?"_ questioned Naruto shocked to see another container.

" _ **Absolutely,"**_ declared Akane.

"Hello there I'm Kakashi and you must be Shibuki," declared Kakashi stepping up to the man who nodded to the silver haired jonin.

"So you are the team the Hokage sent with his reply," said the man getting a nod from Kakashi who pulled out the scroll from his pocket and handed it to the man who opened it and began to read, Naruto took the opportunity to walk up to the girl.

"Hello there Imoto-chan you don't mind if I call you that right Nana-chan," said Naruto, the girl looked at Naruto terrified only then to calm down a bit when she saw his genuine smile at her.

"N-not at-t all Kyu-nii-san," stuttered the girl as she stepped out from behind Shibuki who was now looking wide eyed at the boy while Kakashi was staring wide eyed at the girl who stepped forward into Naruto's waiting arms and the two shared a hug and the girl began to sob.

"Shhh, Shhh it's all right Imoto," said Naruto soothingly as he ran his hands down her back in a calming fashion.

"I knew I made the right choice in transferring her to Konoha," muttered Shibuki but both Naruto and the girl heard the man.

"Y-you transferred me to Konoha?" questioned the girl slightly scared and at the same time looking at him with hope.

"Yes and this is the reply from the Hokage accepting the transfer," said Shibuki with a smile down at his surrogate sister, who smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," declared the girl hugging Shibuki.

"Just promise me one thing Fuu-chan," said Shibuki making Fuu look at him.

"Live happily," he said and Fuu nodded vigorously. Before anything else could happen a Taki ninja come running up to Shibuki.

"Shibuki-sama, Shibuki-sama the village is under attack," said the ninja.

"WHAT?" questioned Shibuki looking at his ninja.

"Sir it's Suien and he has the help of three missing nin he's saying he'll kill as many villagers as it takes for you to bring him the hero water," said the ninja.

"Damn it," growled Shibuki glaring at the ground.

"Let me help Shibuki," said Fuu.

"No we can't have you fight Fuu the villagers will just as likely attack you as the enemy," said Shibuki.

"Then let us help we can't leave our allies out to dry while we're here," said Naruto stepping forwards getting a nod from Shino and a slightly hesitant nod but still a nod from Ino.

"Kakashi?" questioned Shibuki looking at the Konoha's team leader.

"Up to you Shibuki-sama," said Kakashi, Shibuki then nodded to the Konoha team.

"Alright you can help but you four have to keep Fuu safe too alright," said Shibuki, getting a nod from the Konoha nin, Naruto pulled Samehada off his back as the six people set off into the village.

Once they made it into the village it became apparent how bad Fuu's treatment was within the village as even during an attack on their village the people were glaring at the mint haired girl, as they ran Naruto put his open hand on the girls shoulder.

"It's ok Imoto this time tomorrow we'll be so far away from here that this will all seem like an ancient memory," said Naruto with a small smile.

"Thanks Nii-san," said Fuu with a gentle smile, only to then dodge a rock thown at her.

"Get out of here you damn daemon you're not welcome here," growled the person who threw the rock.

"Shut your damn mouth you piece of shit before I rip all of your limbs from your fucking body," snarled Naruto glaring at the man who flinched back from the hostile frosty glare.

"This isn't going to work Fuu I'm going to make a **Kage Bunshin** to take you out of here and guard you until we get back ok?" questioned Kakashi getting a hesitant nod from the girl.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " called Kakashi creating a second one of himself.

" **Kori Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu),** " called Naruto the ice next to him forming another one of him that followed Kakashi's clones lead and followed with Fuu.

"She seemed a little scared I thought it would be for the best," said Naruto as Kakashi looked at him before getting a nod.

"Alright you four I need to go and get something," said Shibuki diverting from the path the ninja were following, the Konoha nin continued running down the street towards the commotion at the centre of the village.

"Shibuki I'm getting impatient bring me the hero water or I will start killing these people," yelled a man with spikey brown hair standing in front of a group of people tied up, Naruto growled as he saw the man with three others all three from Ame one was a brown haired woman wearing a semi revealing outfit, the other two were men one had silver hair and a blue mark running across his nose while the other had brown hair covered mostly by his bandana headband with a mask covering the lower half of his face.

Naruto put down Samehada and pulled his bow off his back and quickly froze the water in the air into four arrows all of which were notched into his bow which he brought up and aimed down the shaft and all four arrows were aimed at each of the four people, Naruto took a deep breath and steadied himself and then let the arrows go.

For a moment all was silent as the arrows flew the several hundred feet towards the ninja, but as they looked like they were going to kill the targets the arrows were either deflected or shattered.

"Oh ho ho ho what do we have here," said the spikey haired man looking up towards Naruto and the Konoha nin who all ducked when they saw the arrows deflected.

"You three go and check it out," ordered the spikey haired man to his three companions who all nodded and jumped towards the roof.

"Scatter you three meet back here in twenty minutes only engage if you have no other option," said Kakashi to his team who nodded and all three of them and then Kakashi himself took off in four different directions. The three former Ame nin arrived atop the building not a moment later before they saw three of the nin and gave chase.

* * *

 **alright people chapter over**

 **so we kick this one off a month after the events of last chapter**

 **with team seven begging for a C-rank mission**

 **which they get, a mission to Taki**

 **the reveal that Naruto's tattoos cover seals**

 **then a display of Naruto's hunting prowess with the help of Akane**

 **Naruto and Fu meeting**

 **finishing off with team seven agreeing to help Taki**

 **well my bits have been said so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto crouched on a roof not too far from their original position but far enough that it wasn't a risk, Naruto however watched in horror as Shibuki was impaled on a sword made of what appeared to be water, as Shibuki fell to the ground a bottle fell out of the man's shirt, but Naruto barely noticed it as he vaulted over the edge of the roof falling to the ground using his chakra to cushion his fall before once more pulling Samehada from his back and charging at the spikey haired man that just attacked Shibuki who was now downing the water from the bottle that fell from Shibuki, when Naruto got close to the man he exploded with chakra sending Naruto back.

As Naruto flew through the air he let go of Samehada.

"I feel so powerful" said the spikey haired man with a sadistic grin.

"Oh so the big man has more chakra big deal more for Samehada to snack on" growled Naruto as he pushed himself to his knees then to his feet. The blond ninja then began to run towards the man who just stood there with a sadistic smirk on his face. As Naruto ran he passed his sword from his left hand to his right before his left hand became encompassed in an icy mist.

The blond ran forwards and just before he got to the spikey haired man he spun around sending himself careening into the man Samehada first, the giant sharkskin like blade slammed into the guy's stomach cutting it up like nothing else while simultaneously sucking out the man's chakra at an alarming rate, just as Naruto's blade began to pull away he spun around more and his frosted hand flew around and slammed into the man's side making the immediate area freeze from Naruto's hand it was at that point that the man melted into a puddle of water.

" _ **Water clone**_ _Damn it"_ thought Naruto as he looked around for the real one.

" _ **Naruto-kun behind you"**_ came the voice of Akane Naruto spun around just in time for a fist to slam into his face throwing the blond into the ground. Naruto rolled to the side before jumping up as a foot slammed into the ground where he had just been.

"You're quicker than I expected, well no matter I got you," declared the spikey haired man with a smirk, Naruto narrowed his eyes readying Samehada for whatever came next.

The former Taki nin quickly pulled out a handful of kunai and shuriken before throwing them at Naruto who easily deflected them.

"Is that a-ugh," spoke Naruto interrupted as the thrown weapons apparently turned around in the air and shot back towards Naruto hitting him in the back making him stumble forwards right into a knee courtesy of his opponent once more throwing the blond backwards.

Naruto growled as he landed glaring at the man who was smirking holding up more throwing weapons, which were quickly thrown at Naruto. The blond dropped to the ground slamming his hands into the ground palms flat forming chakra chains that swiftly tunnelled through the ground and shot upwards in front of Naruto a barrier forming between them blocking the weapons. However instead of bouncing backwards and falling to the ground the weapons curved around the chains and continued onwards towards Naruto.

The blond rapidly back peddled, jumping up and leapt backwards as the weapons flew at him, quickly forming a half tiger sign Naruto held his hand out in front of him barely forming a sheet of ice between him and the weapons before they buried themselves within the ice almost hilt deep. The blond ducked below a kick from his opponent before kicking him in the knee before rolling away.

" _Bastard that is the_ _ **Ato Deba No Jutsu (Tracer Knife Jutsu)**_ _,"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **He must have been taught it by a missing nin they were very protective of that jutsu after all,"**_ spoke Akane from within Naruto's mind.

" _True, but Chojuro did let slip that it only has so much chakra in the kunai, which means a barrier should be able to stop them, but my chains are too difficult to manipulate and I don't think I can manipulate ice fast enough,"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **No you can't use that Naruto, you agreed that you wouldn't, you and I both know it's close to no longer obeying you,"**_ declared Akane.

"I don't have a choice," muttered Naruto standing up sheathing Samehada before holding his right hand out palm upwards with a twitch of his hand and pulse of chakra a small plume of smoke obscured his hand.

Deciding enough was enough Naruto's spikey haired opponent pulled out three times as many kunai and shuriken as he had before throwing them all at Naruto.

The blond quickly brought his right hand upwards out of smoke, bringing the now closed hand down on his left hand which was in a half tiger sign, before letting go and putting his left hand forwards palm facing his opponent revealing a ring now on the blonde's finger.

Not caring what the ring was the spikey haired rouge Taki nin threw his weapons at Naruto. With a pulse of chakra a golden six foot wide four foot tall wall of chakra shot out from Naruto's hand, before the blond flipped backwards pulling his bow off his back. Drawing the weapon Naruto created a trio of ice arrows and let the ice projectiles fly towards the barrier.

The kunai and shuriken hit the golden barrier deflecting sideways before looping back around and once more hitting the barrier. Naruto's ice arrows on the other hand hit the barrier and easily went through the chakra wall actually speeding up as they did so shooting out of the other side twice as fast, hitting Suren making the man grunt and take a step back before shattering the arrows.

"You son of a bitch," growled the man running towards Naruto throwing a handful of kunai out to the side as he charged forwards forming a water sword.

Naruto pointed his ringed hand out to the side and with another pulse of chakra another barrier shot out from the ring as Naruto once more drew Samehada. Suren either not knowing the reputation of Naruto's blade or not believing it was the real deal jumped up bringing his weapon down on Naruto as he fell the water sword with Samehada who then quickly ate the chakra from the weapon as his weapons once more bounced off Naruto's barrier. The spikey haired man falling towards Naruto who punched the man in the face sending him back about twenty metres.

"That hurt you little shit" growled the man.

"This will hurt a lot more **Hyoton Shimo Buresu (Ice Style Frost Breath)** ," called Naruto spitting out a cloud of icy mist that flew towards the missing nin who quickly jumped out of the way of the cloud. " **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)** ," called Naruto bringing in a cloud of mist around the two.

"Well aren't you full of surprizes," said the man as he stood still trying to locate Naruto quickly pulling out another handful of throwing weapons before letting them fly into the mist.

"Do you think the Kiri nin so stupid to allow one of their jutsu to cancel out another?" questioned the voice of Naruto as three arrows of ice came flying out of nowhere at the back of the man who turned just in time and destroyed them with a kunai in hand. " **Suiton Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Shark Bomb Jutsu)** ," called Naruto from inside the mist as a shark made entirely of water came flying out of the mist once more at the spikey haired man who jumped to the side avoiding the attack. " **Suiton Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Bullet Jutsu)** ," called Naruto spitting out a wave of water towards the spikey haired man who was hit in the gut by the technique and shot back twenty meters, but got up and shook off making Naruto's attack look like nothing. "Fine then try this on for size, **Hyoton Hyōga ryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Glacial Dragon)** ," called Naruto creating a giant dragon out of ice that flew towards the spikey haired man who jumped up over the head of the dragon only to be hit in the chest with Samehada which sucked out chakra from the hit and as the man fell towards the ground. Suren rolled to the side and pushed himself into a flip as Naruto's free hand lashed out in a claw like strike with an icy mist coated hand. Seeing as his attack missed Naruto faded back into the mist. The spikey haired former Taki nin growled looking around him, before another volley of ice arrows came flying out of the mist towards the man who quickly dodged around them, or at least tried to a pair of arrows hit him one in the chest the other his thigh. Suren snarled snapping the ice arrows, before pulling out as many kunai as he could throwing them all around him hoping to hit Naruto with at least one of them. However Naruto wasn't a simpleton and thus was easily able to avoid the weapons dropping to the ground Naruto took very loud steps his opponent quickly spinning around and tossing a kunai at the blond. Suren smirked as he heard the sound of metal piercing flesh. The only problem was as the mist parted to reveal Naruto with a kunai in his chest the blond in front of him fell to the ground shattering into sever blocks of ice.

Before Suren realised his mistake Naruto, the real one appeared from the mist one hand holding Samehada the other coated by an icy mist. Before Suren could blink the blond was upon him slamming his open hand into the man's knee freezing the joint solid.

"Kami DAMN IT" yelled the man as he landed on the ground.

"Kami Damn you indeed" said Naruto spinning back around and slamming Samehada into the frozen part of the limb once more sucking out chakra while also shearing the lower half of the missing nin's leg off. However before he could scream Naruto ran his weapon across the man's neck ripping his throat out spraying blood all over the place in the process. Naruto flicked the blood off his weapon before once more sheathing his sentient weapon.

Naruto then walked over to the downed Shibuki and pressed his fingers to the man's neck not believing that he would find a pulse but his eyes shot open when he felt a weak pulse from the man.

"Samehada take my chakra I need enough to be able to control precisely" said Naruto the sword on his back began sucking out his chakra leaving Naruto with no more than about an eighth of his original reserves.

Naruto began to sweat, as his chakra vanished from his system when he felt the right amount he flipped through a short chain of hand signs before his hands glowed green and he put his hands to Shibuki's chest over the open wound in his chest.

It was at this point that Kakashi, Shino and Ino showed up all looking a little worse for wear clearly having faced off against their various opponents, all three saw that the spikey haired man was dead and from the looks of it Shibuki was too but Kakashi looked at Naruto with shock clear on his face.

"Naruto you know medical Ninjutsu?" questioned Kakashi getting a nod from Naruto who was concentrating on the man in front of him. Just as the last part of Shibuki's wound closed up and he shot up taking a deep breath, Naruto fell to the side unconscious as chakra exhaustion hit him like a truck, just before he hit the ground a blur came out of nowhere to catch him before his head hit the ground.

"You did good Nii-san thank you" said Fuu after catching her adoptive brother.

* * *

 **#Naruto's Mindscape#**

Naruto appeared in his mind only to, the instant he became aware of himself, be slapped. Hard.

" **You complete idiot you know that ring is close to not obeying you anymore, you could have died,"** growled Akane tears in her eyes as she looked at the blond.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm still here Akane-chan it's alright," spoke Naruto calmingly as he pulled Akane into a hug.

" **No it's not promise me you won't do something so reckless again,"** ordered Akane pushing back from her Jinchuriki.

"Samehada still obeys me and I've had her as long as I've had the ring," spoke Naruto.

" **You and I both know damn well that's because she's chosen you as her true wielder. Promise me Naruto, promise me you wont do that again, give the ring to Fuu, lock it away in your compound, throw it into the ocean just don't use it again yourself,"** begged Akane looking at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Alright Akane I won't use it myself again I promise," spoke Naruto hugging the biju.

" **Good"** declared Akane burying her face in his shirt as tears spilt from her eyes Naruto simply resting his chin on her head.

* * *

 **Alrighty people chapter over**

 **so we kick off this chapter with Naruto observing the situation within Taki from a rooftop**

 **before he jumps in and fights Suren**

 **who can use a Kiri created jutsu that allows kunai and shuriken to follow after someone**

 **which Naruto counters with a seemingly harmless ring that creates chakra barriers**

 **before healing Shibuki**

 **and then getting chewed out by Akane for using the ring which apparently is linked to Samehada and is close to no longer obeying him however that works**

 **with that I've said all i need to, i hope this chapter and the recap has left you with more questions than answers XP**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself upwards into a seated position rubbing his eyes he noticed he was in a bed. Blinking the blond looked around the room, he was clearly still in Taki the structure, the architecture and view from the window were all dead give aways.

"Ah Naruto-san you're awake," spoke a voice from to his left, in an instant Naruto turned a kunai of ice forming in his hand as he turned. Upon seeing Shibuki Naruto allowed the kunai to melt taking a quick breath.

"How long was I out?" asked Naruto looking to the Taki Shinobi.

"Half a day, and as I understand things I owe you a thank you," said Shibuki, Naruto simply waved off the man.

"The shinobi that attacked," spoke Naruto.

"What of them?" asked Shibuki looking to the blond confused.

"Were any captured alive?" questioned Naruto

"No, why do you ask?" inquired Shibuki.

"Because I suspect they were working for someone," spoke Naruto looking down.

"What makes you say that? They were Taki shinobi at one point," pointed out Shibuki.

"Because Suren used a jutsu that is a very closely guarded secret in Kiri," declared Naruto before the door opened an in walked Kakashi.

"Good to see you up Naruto," spoke Kakashi with an eye smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san how do you know it's such a closely guarded jutsu?" asked Shibuki.

"Because I was briefly taken as an apprentice to a Kiri shinobi," said Naruto causing both other men present to raise an eyebrow.

"Kisame Hoshigaki," spoke Kakashi, causing Naruto to let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine two Kiri Shinobi, one who I wasn't what he was looking for in an apprentice and the other who promised to teach me everything he knew, I asked both of them about the jutsu and they told me that not even missing nin taught the jutsu to anyone unless they originate from within the land of water," replied Naruto

"They could have stolen a scroll on the Jutsu," pointed out Shibuki.

"Well they could, if it had ever been written down, like I said it's a closely guarded jutsu," declared Naruto.

"Hmm that is troubling, but there is nothing that can be done about it now," declared Shibuki.

"The doctors here say you're suffering an acute case of chakra exhaustion, but should be ok to leave by tomorrow," declared Kakashi in a somewhat nervous tone, Naruto could understand why, the man was a jonin and as such was always on guard, he clearly wanted to leave as soon as possible despite the fact they were in an allied village.

"Give me a minute then call the doctors I should be fine," spoke Naruto swinging his legs out of the bed drawing confused looks from the two elder shinobi. Naruto wobbled slightly as he stood before walking over to his blade that was lying against a nearby wall. Wrapping his hand around the hilt of Samehada he felt chakra flood his body easily refilling his reserves to safe levels, the healing power of his own chakra and Akane's making short work of the side effects of chakra exhaustion.

The blond quickly flicked his weapon up and over his shoulder before the weapon slipped into the sheath on Naruto's back as he turned back to Kakashi and Shibuki.

"Well then, I'll just go get the doctors," declared Shibuki confused at what just happened before leaving the room, Kakashi however raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"You looked a little anxious to leave," spoke Naruto simply getting a shrug from Kakashi who then too left the room.

" _ **Are you sure about telling him that?"**_ asked Akane within Naruto's mind as Kakashi left the room.

" _Yes that way when what happened in Kiri comes to light I shouldn't be linked to what happened immediately,"_ spoke Naruto mentally.

" _ **I know you don't want to let people know what you did away from Konoha but you are playing a dangerous game Naruto, I've seen ninja turn on each other for a lot less,"**_ replied Akane seriously.

" _I know"_ declared Naruto.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

"Thank you, you four you kindness won't be forgotten anytime soon," said Shibuki as he stood outside his village seeing the four Konoha ninja and Fuu off.

"Of course Shibuki-sama we're allies we couldn't just leave while you were in trouble," said Kakashi. Shibuki nodded then turning to Fuu.

"Remember your promise Fuu," said Shibuki getting a vigorous nod from the girl who was standing next to Naruto.

"And you Naruto better look after her or I will hunt you down," said Shibuki glaring at Naruto who glared back.

"I would sooner run myself through with the dullest and rustiest blade under the sun," declared Naruto.

"Good," said Shibuki.

"Alright you two break it up we should probably head off, right Kakashi-san?" questioned Fuu looking towards Kakashi, who nodded to the girl.

"She's right break it up you two," said Kakashi pushing the two glaring men apart, Naruto then nodded to Shibuki who nodded back, before the blond then turned and began walking away, Fuu quickly smiled to Shibuki before running after Naruto who waited a moment for her. With that the rest of team seven nodded to the leader of Taki before following Naruto and Fuu.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The five ninja had been walking for a few hours Fuu and Naruto bonding while the others just watched on but eventually the inevitable question was asked.

"So Naruto since when did you have a sister and why was she in a deferent country?" asked Ino not entirely sure of the situation.

"We're not actually blood related," said Fuu not really wanting to go into much more detail.

"Then how are you two siblings?" questioned Ino pressing for the information.

"She and I share a burden that links us together along with several others around the world and that's all you need to know Ino," said Naruto not at all ready to reveal his tenant to his team nor wanting to reveal Fuu's at all. Luckily for the two Jinchuriki at that moment a messenger hawk swooped down to land on Kakashi's outstretched arm, the silver haired jonin took the scroll attached to the hawk's leg and began reading over it, his eyes widened at what he read.

"Alright you four Hokage-sama has another mission for us, a team was sent on a mission and are requesting back up so we are head towards the land of waves to meet them and back them up should any trouble arise but from here on out you four will need to listen to exactly what I say when I say it got it?" questioned Kakashi getting a nod from the now nervous genin, excluding Naruto, who reached down and squeezed Fuu's hand reassuredly, she looked at him nervousness etched onto her face.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise," declared the blond Shinobi making Fuu nod at him smiling gratefully at his comment.

"Thanks Nii-san," said Fuu. With that the five ninja changed their direction and ran towards the land of waves.

* * *

 **#The Next Day Midday#**

Team seven plus Fuu had been running for several hours now at high speeds to try and make it to where they were needed to back up team ten, the five of them ran out of the tree line where they came to a coast, where four ninja two civilians and one boat were situated.

"Kakashi?" questioned one of the four ninja.

"Asuma Hokage-sama sent us as backup," said Kakashi as he and his team walked up to Asuma and his team.

"Please as if any of you could help us," snorted Sasuke.

"What the hell is your problem?" growled Fuu glaring at the Uchiha.

"Imoto ignore him he's just an arrogant bitch with a stick up his ass sideways," said Naruto putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, as everyone around them snickered at Naruto's comment, even Ino let out a snort at the comment.

"As fun as this conversation is my boat won't be able to hold all of you maybe four of you plus Tazuna and myself," said the rower before Sasuke could retort to Naruto's comment.

"That's ok me and my team will follow along behind," said Kakashi before turning to his team.

"You guys remember the water walking exercise right?" questioned Kakashi getting a nod from Ino, Shino and Naruto and a confused look from Fuu.

"It's ok Fuu I'll carry you across and I'll teach you water walking," said Naruto putting his hand on Fuu's shoulder.

"Well if that's the case lets go," said Tazuna getting a nod from the ninja minus Sasuke who was brooding, Naruto knelt down in front of Fuu who jumped on his back piggy back style, while Asuma's team got one the boat before it pulled out into the open waters and as they said Kakashi and his team followed behind the boat on foot atop the water.

"You ninja will never cease to amaze me," said Tazuna looking back at Kakashi and his team.

The Ninja despite either sitting in a boat or walking across the water were all still vigilant looking out for threats, however after about half an hour of walking the mist parted to reveal a huge structure.

"Wow," said Fuu in awe of the bridge, everyone else wasn't doing much better, excluding Asuma, Kakashi and Naruto.

Another ten minutes passed with no change but then the boatman shut off the engine and started to paddle his boat into shore.

"Why did you stop the motor?" questioned Choji munching on his chips looking back at the now rowing man.

"This is a close to shore as we can get with the motor as Gato has many people on the lookout for anything so keep it down," whispered the boat man, Naruto grit his teeth as he glared down before he began to stride forwards with more purpose and within several more minutes the boat and team seven landed at the shore of the lands of waves, Naruto let Fuu down as everyone got off the boat.

"This is as far as I can take you I hope you finish your bridge Tazuna but this is all I can do," said the boatman.

"You have already done more than enough old friend," said Tazuna as he waked towards the forest followed by the nine ninja as the rower paddled back out before then vanishing into the mist like a phantom into the darkness.

The nine ninja walked along behind Tazuna keeping a vigilant watch around for trouble, Naruto had his senses enhanced with Chakra while not the best, his tracking skills with Samehada he were reasonable. Which is why when he heard a twig snap he on reflex froze water in the air into a kunai which was flung at the twig snap, the ice kunai flew into the bushes, Naruto quickly walked over to the bushes and parted the leaves revealing a terrified white rabbit sitting less than an inch from the ice kunai.

"Don't scare me like that kid," declared Tazuna as he spotted the terrified rabbit.

"Everyone get ready we have company," said Naruto ignoring Tazuna's comment before pulling Samehada off his back with one hand while the other hand became coated in an icy mist, before anyone could question Naruto…

"DOWN," yelled Kakashi as he heard a sound, everyone bar Naruto dropped to the ground a blade as big as Samehada flew through the air passing over everyone at roughly the height of where their necks were previously, Naruto however jumped back as the blade embedded itself in the tree Naruto has just been standing beside.

"Zabuza Momochi daemon of the hidden mist A-rank missing nin former village of Kiri wanted for a failed attempt on the Mizukage's life," spoke Naruto glaring up at the man who now stood on the hilt of the blade in the tree.

"Hmm so the brat knows who I am I'm flattered, and what do we have here, Kakashi Of The Sharingan and Black Smoke Asuma, you two have quite the bounty on your heads," said Zabuza sarcastically when he was talking with Naruto turning serious when he spotted Kakashi and Asuma only for his eyes to lock back onto Naruto and his weapon.

"Where the hell did you get that blade Brat," growled Zabuza glaring at the blond.

"From my dead sensei's hands, before I buried him," growled Naruto glaring back at Zabuza who had just forced Naruto to remember a rather painful memory.

" _ **Don't even start Naruto he died happily because of you,"**_ came the voice of Akane equal parts angry and understanding in her tone.

" _I know Akane It just gets to me I had to bury the man I called Tou-san,"_ replied Naruto.

"So Kisame's dead Ha serves the fish bastard right," laughed Zabuza.

" **Hyoton Hyōga ryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Glacial Dragon),"** snarled Naruto as he created a fifty foot long dragon of ice with teeth a foot long themselves, and said dragon lunged at a surprized Zabuza who only just managed to jump out of the way in time.

" **DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY TOU-SAN,"** roared Naruto as he began to leak a bubbly red chakra that began to form the rough shape of a fox. Both the comment and the fox like cloak shocked both Jonin while the cloak terrified all of the genin minus Fuu

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu),** " called Zabuza pulling the mist in around him before fading right into said mist.

" **You think my Tou-san didn't teach me this Zabuza you insult him,"** declared Naruto before he too faded into the mist and a second later a sound of metal hitting flesh rung throughout the clearing and both Zabuza and Naruto reappeared Zabuza with a wound on his side from what looked like Samehada.

"Lucky shot brat," growled Zabuza holding the wound.

" **If that was a luck shot then what's this?"** growled Naruto flipping through one handed hand signs. **"Hyoton Kōri suraisā No jutsu (Ice Release Ice Slicer Jutsu),"** called Naruto freezing the water in the air around him into disc shapes that then flew at the former Kiri nin who blocked them with his sword, only for Naruto to then appear beside the blade and slam his free hand onto the blade freezing the blade where his hand laid, Naruto was kicked in the chest and sent flying backwards towards the rest of the nin but he blond landed on his feet just in front of them before bolting forwards once more bringing his blade over his head and slamming it down into the Zabuza's blade as he blocked as Samehada hit Kubikiribocho where the ice had formed a crack in the blade spread to both sides of the butcher's cleaver, making Zabuza growl and go to kick Naruto who jumped back before Zabuza could.

"You'll pay for that brat," said Zabuza before running the blade along his hand making it bleed, the blood flowed down the blade and slid into the crack of the blade sealing it up before it broke. Zabuza then ran towards Naruto his sword in one hand, as Zabuza lunged forwards swinging his blade downwards at Naruto who brought his own blade up to block the blade, only for Zabuza to slam one foot on the ground before swinging his other leg around and slamming it into the side of Naruto's head launching him into the nearby trees.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu),"** Yelled Naruto a dragon of ice flying out of the trees at Zabuza who jumped to the side of the dragon only to then have to raise his blade in defence as Naruto slid down the back of the frozen dragon and attacked the Kiri nin with Samehada. Naruto jumped off his ice dragon landing about twenty feet from Zabuza facing the swordsman glaring at him.

Both men lunged forwards their blades eager to clash once more. However Zabuza jumped to the side as a glowing kunai like blade on the end of a chain flew at him, Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Naruto seeing the chain coming from the boy's hand. Zabuza once more pushed off the ground running forwards flicking a trio of kunai into his open hand.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Zabuza threw the kunai out wide, knowing what the man was planning didn't help his situation as Naruto was forced to bring his blade up to block Zabuza's own weapon. Thankfully as the kunai curved around and flew back towards Naruto, the glacial dragon moved behind Naruto taking the kunai hits.

Naruto pushed Zabuza's blade to the side before spinning around the man and leaping a small distance away from the swordsman.

The two sword wielding Shinobi stood opposite each other glaring, as a cool wind blew between them they launched from the positions forwards swinging their blades around with an arm each, when the two reached the centre of the clearing their blades once more clashed, Naruto using the blade lock to his advantage lunged forwards fingers curled into a claw like shape he struck Zabuza in the gut with his mist coated hand.

"Son of bitch," growled Zabuza jumping back and clutching the wound as he felt the temperature of the area around the wound drop.

" _ **Naru-kun there's someone else in the area,"**_ came the voice of Akane.

" _Where?"_ questioned the blond looking around.

" _ **In the trees to your ten o'clock,"**_ declared Akane. Naruto's eyes locked onto the position but then was forced to block a strong downwards swing of Zabuza. Naruto mentally shaped his chakra as before a chain shot out from his back into the ground, Zabuza jumping away just in time as the pointed end of chain burst from the ground beneath the man.

" **Hyoton Shimo Buresu (Ice Style Frost Breath),** " called Naruto spewing out a cloud of ice that flew towards Zabuza who quickly jumped out of the way of the attack before jumping and slammed his blade down on Naruto who quickly disappeared and was replaced with a leaf.

"Where the hell are you brat?" snarled Zabuza looking around the clearing, it was only Zabuza's experience as a ninja that saved him as Naruto flew at Zabuza from a high tree branch, Zabuza ducked under the genin's foot and as Naruto sailed over him the former Kiri nin shot his own foot up hitting Naruto in the gut making the boy flip backwards, Luckily Naruto flipped far enough to land on his feet and once more lunge at the mist nin.

" **Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu),** " called Zabuza as Naruto began to lunge sending a dragon made of water from the nearby lake towards the blond, Naruto swung his blade down hitting the dragon as it flew towards him and the second the water touched Samehada all of the chakra was sucked out of the attack making the water drop to the ground in a puddle, Naruto then bolted forwards his free hand once more becoming coated in an icy mist, Zabuza swung his sword down on Naruto who blocked the blade with his own and using his forward momentum he slipped into Zabuza's guard and slammed his free hand into Zabuza's gut making the immediate area freeze. Naruto once more appeared before Zabuza who could do nothing before he was kicked in the stomach sending him flying backwards, pumping chakra into his back the being the only thing that saved his back from snapping as his back hit a tree behind him.

"W-who are you?" questioned the now semi-delirious Zabuza.

"Naruto Uzumaki Yuki Second Monster Of The Mist, and you're going to die by my hands," declared Naruto about to attack the man once more only for a pair of senbon to fly out of the tree line where Akane pointed out a chakra signature earlier.

"I thank you for tiering him out, he was a most tricky capture," declared a voice from behind Naruto, the boy turned around to see a person who looked to be about his age wearing a Kiri issue ANBU mask and the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at their knees. Over this they wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around their waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. The hunter nin also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as their kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. The person's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of their hair fell loose framing the person's masked face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Had Naruto not caught her scent would have no idea as to the gender of the newcomer. Naruto knelt down and checked Zabuza for a pulse finding none he once more turned around to face the nin.

"All yours Hunter nin-san" declared Naruto stepping away from Zabuza's body, and in a flash the hunter nin appeared in front of the body throwing one arm over his shoulder the nin vanished in a swirl of water, Naruto turned and took a step before he fell to one knee.

"Naruto" called Ino, Shino and Fuu rushing over to their teammate.

"Im good just some chakra exhaustion again" said Naruto trying to push himself up only to stumble a bit before Shino pulled one of the blond's arms over his shoulder.

"Thanks Shino" muttered Naruto looking at the Aburame heir who simply nodded in response.

"How far is your house Tazuna?" questioned Asuma looking back at the man.

"Not far just on the other side of town" declared the bridge builder.

"Alright we better get going" said Kakashi getting a nod from everyone else before the lot of them began walking towards Tazuna's house Sasuke silently glaring at Naruto the whole way.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off sorry about the long wait, my depression has been kicking up again and I've had no motivation to write, but my antidepressant dosage has been raised so hopefully these updates might be more frequent ... maybe ... hopefully**

 **anywho onto the actual chapter**

 **so we kick it off this time with Naruto in a Taki hospital**

 **where a little of his past is revealed or is it?**

 **anyway then we have Kakashi's team sent to back up Asuma's team in wave**

 **and what a shock Zabuza shows up**

 **insulting Kisame making Naruto go nuts and attack the man**

 **only for Haku to save Zabuza**

 **...**

 **...**

 **well that's it...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

We find ourselves within the forests surrounding the land of waves deep within these trees we find a hideout, housing one bedridden Zabuza Momochi. The swordsman was currently grumbling about being beaten by a genin as his adoptive daughter Haku made a salve to help his wounds heal, not that it would do anything for his wounded pride.

"Oh stop your complaining you big baby he said he was trained by Kisame until he died he obviously isn't a normal child," spoke Haku walking into the room.

"That he isn't," declared a distinctly male voice from behind Haku, instantly drawing the young girl's attention along with that of Zabuza both of them drawing weapons and instantly throwing them at the intruder.

However the red haired man simply drew his daemonic looking katana and deflected the weapons before once more sheathing his weapon.

"That was unnecessary," declared the man crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"What do you want?" demanded Zabuza glaring at the man.

"Well while I would like to rip your head from your shoulders for bringing up horrible memories for my nephew, I will instead settle for informing you that you have been called back to Kiri by the Godaime Mizukage, and pardoned of all crimes. But before you leave I must ask you to give Kubikiribocho to me," spoke the man pushing himself up from the doorway.

"How stupid do you think I am?" asked Zabuza narrowing his eyes at the man.

The red haired man rolled his eyes before reaching into his jacket causing both Kiri shinobi to tense only for the man to pull out a scroll and chuck it to Zabuza, who quirked a brow at the missive before opening it.

As Zabuza's eyes travelled further and further down the scroll they became wider and wider until he dropped the scroll in complete shock.

"Zabuza-sama," exclaimed Haku quickly moving to her master's side.

"We can go home, we can finally go home," muttered the man not even hearing Haku before she too quickly picked up the scroll and read it her own shock matching her master's. "Why is he giving you my sword?" asked Zabuza narrowing his eyes at the red haired.

"Because I was there, I helped with the rebellion, and asked for nothing but the returning of my clan's property stolen after the second shinobi war," declared the man.

"The Kubikiribocho being one of the things stolen from the Uzumaki," muttered Zabuza looking down.

"Catch," said the red haired man making Zabuza look up catching a scroll thrown to him.

"What's this?" asked the bedridden swordsman.

"A replacement blade I made as part of my deal with the Mizukage," spoke the purple eyed man.

"Fine take it," declared Zabuza nodding to the weapon leaning on the wall beside him.

"Thank you Zabuza," replied the redhead stepping up to the blade, taking the blade it was quickly sealed away, and with that the red haired man turned to leave.

"Oh and Zabuza when you see the Mizukage do tell him doing business has been a pleasure," spoke the man before he vanished in a swirl of water.

* * *

 **#Eairlier with team 7#**

The group of four genin and one jonin found themselves outside Tazuna not having enough room in his house for all of the ninja, with Naruto volunteering to stay outside, Fuu and Shino quickly following the blonde and Ino reluctantly agreeing to join the rest of her team.

"Naruto," spoke Kakashi drawing the blonde's attention to the man, Naruto nodded indicating he was listening.

"I have left you alone about your past but-" began Kakashi.

"You want to know about me and Kisame?" questioned the blond getting a nod from the man.

"And I take it that Asuma is here too so he knows as well?" questioned the blond once more getting a nod from Kakashi as Asuma walked into the clearing.

"Fine but you can wait until Ino and Shino are finished, those two have earned at least that much of my trust and Fuu diserves to know as well," declared the blond, the two jonin nodded.

After about five minutes when the three members of team seven had set up their tents while Naruto explained to Asuma he didn't need one when the blond noted the confused look on the Jonin's face.

"Alright you two come here I asked Naruto to explain his connection to Kisame and he said you two can know," said Kakashi to his two other genin as they all walked over to Naruto.

"Alright you might want to sit down this isn't exactly a short story," said Naruto.

"It all started about three and half years ago…" declared Naruto looking at the ground.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

A nine year old Naruto was walking in the forest with a katana strapped to his back along with his bow and arrows, he had been on his own for about a week now and was now heading towards Uzushiogakure. As the blond walked into a clearing he noticed another person in the clearing this man had blue skin with gill like parts under his shark like eyes, Naruto took note of the giant sword on his back that was turned to the blond as the man was doubled over coughing.

"Hey buddy you ok?" questioned the young blond hoping the man was ok or if he wasn't the blond might be able to help him with his above average knowledge of medical Ninjutsu. The blue skinned man turned and looked at Naruto no longer coughing.

"Yeah kid fine as daisies," said the man somewhat sarcastically as he wiped the blood from his chin.

"Well ok then," said Naruto turning to leave.

"Oi kid where's your parents?" questioned the blue skinned man only half sounding concerned.

"Don't have any," said Naruto looking over his shoulder at the man.

"Then what's a kid your age doing out here in the middle of nowhere with a blade and a bow?" questioned the man.

"I'm training to be a ninja," said Naruto.

"A ninja huh?" questioned the blue skinned man.

"Yeah why?" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Well I'm looking for an apprentice you interested?" questioned the man.

"That depends, what would you be teaching me?" questioned Naruto, the blond watched as the blue skinned man reached into his jacket and pulled out a bingo book before tossing it to the blond.

"Turn to page five," declared the man, Naruto did as instructed and opened the book to the suggested page and lo and behold a picture of the man standing before him was on the page marked S-Rank, as Naruto read the page his eyes grew wider and wider until he dropped the book and looked at the man.

"I'd be teaching ya everything I know," said Kisame.

"Hell yeah I'm interested," said Naruto.

"Good but before I make this official I got two tests for ya runt," spoke Kisame pulling the sword off his back before putting the blade still wrapped in bandages on the ground.

"This is Samehada, she's gotta accept you as a wielder and then… well we'll get to that if you get passed this first part," said Kisame Naruto nodded and began to reach out for the handle until the handle of the sword itself grew and wrapped around Naruto's arm sucking out some of the blonde's chakra before the bandages were ripped off the other end and a mouth opened up at the tip of the rounded weapon out of which a tongue came and began licking Naruto's face making the blond laugh while the sword made excited sounds and the blond giggled.

"Ok, Ok, OK stOP it," said Naruto giggling while the sword licked him, were he not preoccupied by the sword he would have seen the look on Kisame's face.

" _I've never seen her this excited not even when she chose me just who are you kid?"_ thought Kisame to himself as he stepped forwards and took the sword from the blond, the sword whined as the blond took deep breaths trying to regain his breath.

"Alright kid, you passed the first test, before we move on to the second one you got a name? it's not every day Samehada accept a wielder and I'd like to know the name of a potential wielder," declared Kisame, Naruto nodded and after taking another few deep breaths he pushed himself up and looked at the man.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto with a grin Kisame quirked a brow at the boy.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki get ready for the second test," said Kisame adopting a rough stance with Samehada in his hands.

" _ **Careful Naruto that book wasn't lying he has enough chakra to be considered a Biju,"**_ came the cautious voice of Akane from within the blonde's mind.

"I'm fairly sure I know what this test is but just to be safe could you clarify Kisame-san?" questioned Naruto, pulling the katana on his back out of its sheath.

"Your second test is to cut me," declared Kisame with a sadistic grin plastered on his face as he sat Samehada on his shoulder.

"I swear I will pass this test of yours," declared Naruto dropping into his sword stance.

"Well then come at me," taunted Kisame his smirk spreading wider as the blond began to charge.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"I passed Kisame's test and he trained me with Samehada and died three years ago from an incurable disease or at least that's what he told me," said Naruto looking down at Samehada which was sitting in his lap. After a moment Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around him, he looked up and saw Fu.

"Thanks Imoto," said Naruto hugging the girl back.

"No problems Nii-san," said Fuu with a sad smile as she sat down next to Naruto.

"Well Kakashi we still need to actually organise who does what when," said Asuma.

"Well we might as well just make it one day one team guards Tazuna while the other team trains and leave it at that," said Kakashi.

"That's sounds like a good plan," said Asuma.

"Well as it's your team's mission you can take the first guard shift," said Kakashi getting a nod from Asuma who stood up Nodding to Kakashi before walking back to Tazuna's house and his team.

"Alright guys given we have a few hours before the sun goes down we might as well get some training done," said Kakashi getting a nod from the four genin in front of him.

"Ok I've been training you guys except Fuu for about a month now and in that time I have come to know you guys and how you fight and I have some suggestions regarding your strengths and which of the ninja arts you would excel in should you wish to hear them," declared Kakashi getting curious looks from all of the genin.

"I'll take that as a yes alright then we'll start with you Naruto, you have a huge control problem but then with the reserves you have that's not really a problem, you have your Ninjutsu and Weapons and from what I understand Fuinjutsu, there isn't really a whole lot I can actually each you" said Kakashi about to continue when Naruto held up a hand.

"You can stop for now Kakashi-sensei as while on this mission I'd like to spend my time training Fuu and perfecting the skills I already have if that's alright with you" said Naruto.

"I was just going to say I can at some point teach you some water jutsu I know and maybe a wind one or two but for the time being I need to help your teammates more then you so actually that works out great" said Kakashi with a nod, Naruto turned to Fuu.

"Does that work for you Imoto?" questioned Naruto getting an excited nod from the mint haired girl who then wrapped Naruto in a hug, he just hugged the girl back with a smile.

"Alright let's get started" declared Naruto before he and Fuu left the clearing.

Naruto and Fuu walked away from the rest of their team after walking into another clearing they stopped.

"This should be far enough that they don't hear us," spoke Naruto turning around.

"Why don't you want them to hear us Nii-san?" asked Fuu looking to Naruto confused.

"Well there are some things the other's don't need to know about, at least not yet," declared Naruto before he quickly flashed through a quick series of hand signs. " **Kori Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu),** " muttered Naruto water in the air around him quickly forming a clone. Once the clone was formed the two Naruto's nodded to each other before the clone vanished in a swirl of ice. "Now before we get started on anything else there is something I want you to have Imoto," said Naruto walking up to the girl who tilted her head as Naruto pulled a ring off his finger.

"A ring?" questioned Fuu confused.

"Not just any ring Fuu-chan this is one of my clan's relics, all sentient to a degree, having had souls sealed into them, and very powerful but all with possible drawbacks. This one is called the Ring Of Defiance, now it may sound ominous but this is one of the lower tier relics so the drawback is life threatening but still avoidable," spoke Naruto.

"Life threatening?" questioned Fuu becoming scared.

"Calm down, let me explain first," said Naruto placing a calming hand on the mint haired girl's shoulder, Fuu took several calming breaths before nodding to Naruto. "Alright to start with the drawback will only happen if you use the power to much and you lack compatibility with the ring, like Samehada, she is another of my clan's relics but I have perfect compatibility with her so I can use her all I like, the drawback will never happen," continued Naruto getting a shocked look from Fuu as she glanced at the sword on her 'brother's' back. "Now the ring, the power of this ring is a defensive one, you may have seen me creating barriers in my fight with Suren," declared Naruto getting a nod from Fuu.

"Is that the power, barriers?" asked Fuu curiously.

"Yes and no, yes it does revolve around the barriers, but there's more to it than simply manipulating barriers, the Ring Of Defiance grants the user the ability to create powerful barriers capable of stopping tidal waves, but the most impressive power of the ring is that the barriers it creates have two differing effects based on which side of the barrier is hit by something," spoke Naruto looking to Fuu who seemed enthralled by what he was saying. "From one side it can stop anything that comes into contact with the barrier depending on how much chakra is put into the barrier, however if something hits the other side of the barrier it becomes enhanced," declared Naruto.

"How so?" asked Fuu confused.

"Well for example if a kunai were to hit it at a normal speed, the speed could be doubled, tripled even quadrupled, but if a fire jutsu were to hit the same side the flames intensity and heat could be driven up," explained Naruto.

"Wow that sound's amazing," spoke Fuu in awe of the power Naruto was simply giving her.

"It is, however, before I give you this ring you need to know of the possible drawback that comes with it," began Naruto somewhat ominously.

"What can happen?" asked Fuu.

"If the ring gets to the point of not obeying you the sides of the barrier will be inverted with no way for you to counter the inversion, like trying to make the barrier opposite to how you actually want it. So if the ring were to stop obeying you in the middle of combat and you used it to block an incoming jutsu-" spoke Naruto.

"It would instead be enhanced," completed Fuu getting a nod from Naruto. "That could be harmful," said Fuu nervously.

"It can be but don't worry even with minimal compatibility you should have several months before it stops obeying you," declared Naruto getting a nod from Fuu as she took the ring. "Also if possible, I would prefer if you didn't use this in front of Kakashi-sensei," spoke Naruto.

"Why?" asked Fuu completely confused.

"The thing is I got that ring from one of my previous sensei, who retrieved it from the temple where it resided, but he wasn't the only one who wanted it," said Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, he…?"spoke Fuu trailing off as Naruto shook his head.

"Not him specifically, Konoha or at least someone in Konoha wanted it so they sent a team of ninja to retrieve it, Kakashi was the leader of the team, and the only one to return not crippled, Arashi, my sensei, is wanted by Konoha for ending the carriers of two ninja from that team and ending the life of the third member," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so this time we kick off with a mysterious man meeting with Zabuza**

 **and telling him that he can go back to Kiri**

 **asking to have Kubikiribocho returned to him**

 **then we cut to Naruto giving his teammates, Kakashi and Asuma a rundown on how he met Kisame**

 **with a flashback to that meeting**

 **before Asuma and Kakashi cordinate what to do about the mission**

 **finishing off with Naruto finally giving Fuu the Ring Of Defiance with a quick rundown on the ring**

 **anywho i hope you all enjoyed the chapter**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

The sun had just begun to go down and team seven was just about to begin cooking their food when a kid wearing overalls and a bucket hat walked into the clearing gaining the attention of the ninja.

"Yes?" questioned Kakashi looking at the kid.

"Kaa-chan says foods ready if you guys want to come in," said the boy before walking back towards the house of their client, Naruto turned to Kakashi who shrugged and got up following the kid, eating with the family might prove useful in the long run, Shino and Ino shorty followed after. Naruto turned to Fuu who was looking at him.

"Are you going to go?" questioned Fuu.

"I was going to ask you that," said Naruto Fuu shrugged and got up, Naruto deciding to do the same and the two walked towards the clients house.

Dinner was quiet mostly just Tazuna answering a few questions posed by the jonin and occasionally one from the genin, however as the dinner drew to a close Inari spoke up for the first time since team seven had entered the house.

"Why do you even try?" questioned the boy.

"I'm sorry?" replied Naruto being the one who heard him the clearest.

"WHY ARE TRYING SO HARD YOU'RE ALL JUST GOING TO DIE GO BACK TO YOUR EASY LIVES IN A VILLAGE FAR AWAY FROM THE SUFFERING HERE," yelled Inari.

"INARI," yelled Tsunami yelling at the boy who was now glaring at Naruto who's hair was down shadowing his eyes the temperature of the room began to drop slowly and everyone began to feel an oppressive presence flood the room, by the time the temperature had dropped to the point that everyone's breath was visible Kakashi had moved to next to his blond student placing a hand on the boy's shoulder making him look up at his silver haired Sensei who shook his head, Naruto turned to Fuu who's hair like his was shadowing her eyes, he grabbed the girl's wrist and her head snapped to face him her orange eyes locked with his now frosty silver eyes before he pulled her up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight all," said Naruto before he and Fuu walked out the door Naruto slamming it behind him.

"What are their problems?" snorted Inari, Kakashi and Asuma literally had to hold Ino, and to a lesser extent Shino, back from beating the shit out of the kid, after it was clear that Asuma and Kakashi weren't going to let them go the two decided to follow their unofficial team captain's lead.

"Goodnight" declared Ino before walking out the door, Shino not saying anything as he followed his teammate.

* * *

 **#With Naruto And Fuu#**

The two jinchuuriki stomped into the forest away from their camping area not wishing to destroy the area in their rage, once they were what Naruto decided was a safe distance he let red bubbly chakra cloak his arm before he ran forwards and slammed the limb into a tree.

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK," roared Naruto as the tree broke like a twig before being launched backwards towards more trees, Naruto dropped to his knees his head hanging as Fuu too took her anger out of the flora around them, red chakra began to flow out of Naruto cloaking him in it.

" _ **Naruto calm down,"**_ came the voice of Akane. Naruto ignored her and let the chakra continue to flow. _**"Naruto,"**_ once More Akane tried to speak with him but he ignored her. _**"NARUTO,"**_ yelled the woman and still Naruto didn't respond so with no other option she yanked his consciousness and dragged him to his mindscape.

Naruto had blacked out and woke up on a grassy hill overlooking a lake with a home next to it, with a path leading away to a stone temple and behind that a giant mountain range, he was very familiar with the landscape having constructed it himself for his tenant the Kyubi No Vixen or as he knew her Akane Naruto was about to get up from his position under a Sakura tree to go and search for the Biju when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him.

" **It's ok Naruto,"** whispered Akane into the boy's ear and with that Naruto lost it he broke down and cried he clung to Akane and let all of his negative emotions flow.

The two had no idea how long they sat there Naruto crying with Akane whispering words of comfort to the blond but then again Naruto had many years of bottled up emotion he let go all at once as he had been alone with at most one person for six years and all that time he had to maintain a façade of calmness, Inari pushing his buttons with that little speech on him not knowing suffering and Akane's comforting gestures just broke him, after the last of Naruto's tears were shed he stood up.

"I'll be back in a little while Akane but imoto needs me now," said Naruto once more applying his calm and collected façade. Akane sighed as he left his mindscape.

" _ **You need someone too Naru-kun,"**_ thought the Biju sadly as she waited for the blond to return.

Outside Naruto found that at least half an hour had passed and while he was out Fuu had gone a little nuts and semi destroyed half of the clearing and passed out, deciding he was feeling too drained to face his teammates and more than likely some form of inquiry the blond pulled Fuu into a hug watching the pained expression on her face fade to one of mild comfort, Naruto then leaned back against a tree before closing his eyes and returning to his mindscape while his body slept.

The blond boy was met with Akane who sat much like Naruto for Fuu back against a tree her nine white tails dancing to some unknown rhythm around her, Naruto stepped forwards into the Biju's embrace.

"It's just so…" began Naruto until Akane silenced him by putting one of her fingers to his lips.

" **I know,"** spoke the white haired fox lady as she wrapped Naruto in her tails while gently hugging him, Akane just smiled softy to herself as Naruto relaxed in her arms and even went so far as to hug her back, Akane gently began to run her hand through his blond locks looking down at the tear stained face of the boy who had his eyes shut, once she heard a snore from the boy she leaned down and planted her lips on his forehead.

" **Sleep well Naru-kun,"** said Akane as she too closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto woke up with a groan looking around he saw he was in a destroyed clearing. As he blinked memories of the previous night came back to him, with a sigh he stood up gently laying Fuu against the tree behind him as he did, as he stood Naruto looked to his left to find Kubikiribocho leaning against the tree he had been sleeping on.

Not even blinking Naruto took the weapon in his hand and gave it a few swings smirking slightly as he did. After testing how the blade felt in his hands the blond moved to the other side of the clearing from Fuu and placed the blade on the ground as he began to carve a seal into the ground.

After a few moments of silence Naruto heard a slight groan and the crunching of leaves, wood and grass underfoot.

"Morning sleepyhead," spoke Naruto in a teasing manner not even looking back to the now awake Fuu.

"Morning," muttered Fuu in response rubbing her eyes. "So what are you doin'?" questioned Fuu looking at Naruto.

"I am re-combining Samehada and Kubikiribocho to recreate the original blade," said Naruto concentrating on the task at hand of creating the seal.

"How did you get Zabuza's sword? And how do you know they combine and even how to combine them?" questioned Fuu leaning back against a tree.

"Because like I said when I gave you the ring Samehada is an Uzumaki clan relic I just neglected to say that in actuality she is only half of the relic Kubikiribocho is the other half they were originally one blade, I am just using a seal to recombine them, as to how I got the weapon, I have my ways, but I do ask that you don't tell Kakashi-sensei about this please," explained Naruto, Fuu nodded to her adoptive brother. After the explanation the two fell into a comfortable silence

"You sure do know a lot about Uzushio," spoke the mint haired girl breaking the silence.

"Well I should, I spent enough time there," said Naruto.

"But wait if Samehada and Kubikiribocho were originally one blade and you need a seal to put them back together how did they become two blades?" questioned Fuu, Naruto smirked.

"Well from what I understand the 'Gate of the Centre', one of the five guardians of Uzu, who wielded the blade if they were really at one with the blade it could show them how to split the blade into two and it was said that the blade supposedly was basically duplicated two smaller blades with the same powers as the original, however one wielder tried to teach the next chosen wielder how to do it but he failed. That failure intern split the blade into the two fragments here which the best seal masters in Uzushio then spent months even years on trying to reforge the blade, that's how this seal came to be, they figured out how to remerge the blades but they were at war when it was finished so they had no time to reforge the blade," declared Naruto with a sad smile thinking of his fallen kinsmen.

"How do you even now about all of this?" questioned Fuu.

"I was in Uzushio for months I gathered every book, scroll and journal of any and all Uzumaki so I found out many things from different Journals including some of people who immigrated to Uzushio like several members of the Yuki clan hence my Hyoton and Yuki blood, there were a few Kaguya, some Senju, a couple of Uchiha even a Hyuga or too they just left their villages for varying reasons some wanting to live peaceful life some married into the Uzumaki even some were just banished from their villages for various reasons," said Naruto before he put the two giant blades down on the seal Samehada on top of Kubikiribocho.

Naruto stepped out of the seal making sure not to disturb the seal Naruto then knelt down next to the seal before channelling chakra to his fingers and slammed his hands down at the same time making the seal and two swords glow bright white. The light was so bright that Fuu had to cover her eyes, Naruto however just channelled chakra to a seal next to his eye which darkened his vision making the bright light a normal brightness but everything else around him much darker and with his enhanced vision Naruto saw that both blades pulsed twice before slowly Samehada started to sink while Kubikiribocho rose up from the ground. Once the two blades merged into one the whole thing pulsed gold before the light died down and Naruto let the chakra dissipate from his eye seal and Fuu uncovered her eyes. What they saw shouldn't have been that surprizing but it was, the blade had the basic shape of Kubikiribocho with scales like Samehada on the flats of the blade there was no hole in the middle of the tip of the blade nor was there a notch in the cutting edge of the blade, the handle of the blade was the same one that once belonged to Samehada, Naruto leant forwards and grasped the sword by the hilt.

"Samenikuya (Shark Butcher) is once more whole," said Naruto grinning.

" _Thank you for bringing me together once more Naruto,"_ came a womanly voice voice from inside Naruto's mind.

"It's nice to finally hear your voice Samenikuya," said Naruto looking at the sword in his hands.

" _As I am glad to finally be whole once more thankyou Naruto-kun,"_ declared Samenikuya. Naruto rolled the blade in his hand a couple of time before sheathing it in the large strap on his back.

"Naruto-san, Fuu-san come on we have guard duty," spoke the calm voice of Shino as he walked into the clearing.

"Well time to go Fuu-chan," said Naruto offering the girl a hand, which Fuu took gently pulling his adopted sister to her feet the two of them began to walk towards the bridge following Shino.

However as the trio walked through the streets they noticed something … off with the people of Wave, ignoring it the trio continued towards the bridge.

"Shino, Naruto, Fuu you three need to see this," called the shocked and somewhat scared voice of Ino as she ran up to the trio.

"What is it Ino-san?" asked Fuu looking to the girl confused.

"Just come with me Sensei wants us all there anyway," replied Ino turning around and running back the way she came, Naruto shrugged and followed her the other two quickly doing the same.

As the young ninja came closer to what could only be assumed as their destination they saw a huge crowd of people and it also became apparent what the problem, or in actuality lack thereof was, quickly making their way to the front of the crowd they found Kakashi, Asuma and Asuma's team standing at the front of the group all of whom were looking up at…

"Gato," muttered Naruto looking up at the man, the short business tycoon was very clearly dead, his throat had been slit also making it obvious he was killed elsewhere as there was little to no blood on the ground around them. But the more shocking part about the man being dead was the fact that he was hung upside down by his ankles from a building with a long length of chain and a black rose clenched between his teeth.

"He's here," muttered Kakashi lowly to himself.

"Who's here?" asked Asuma glancing to his fellow Jonin.

"Arashi Uzumaki," declared Kakashi in a low growl.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so kicking us off this chapter we have the dinner with Tazuna's family**

 **with Inari bitching**

 **leading to Naruto and Fuu leaving and destroying a clearing**

 **and some fluff between Naruto and Akane**

 **followed by the next morning Naruto getting and fusing Kubikiribocho with Samehada**

 **before being called for guard duty**

 **only to make their way into town and find Gato dead and hung by his ankles**

 **which was apparently done by Arashi**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Anywho i've said my pieces so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM BACK**

 **I'm sorry everyone for the long wait, i have no reasonable excuse for the long delay in chapters i am sorry though, i really have wanted to update my stories but nothing has been forthcoming with my writing however hopefully (Fingers Crossed(Four leaf clovers out, Lucky horseshoes at the ready)) i am back properly, i don't want to give up on my stories and i hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **With that out of the way on to the chapter**

 **I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Arashi Uzumaki? Related to you?" asked Ino looking from Kakashi to Naruto.

"Yeah he's my uncle," declared Naruto with a shrug.

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Kakashi turning to Naruto

"No, last time I saw him was years ago," spoke Naruto calmly.

"Damn it," growled Kakashi looking back to the body of Gato.

"You seem annoyed by this sensei" questioned Ino looking to Kakashi confused.

"He's a wanted man," declared Kakashi narrowing his one visible eye.

"W-what did he do?" asked Ino scared.

"He crippled two Konoha Shinobi, and killed another," spoke Kakashi in a low tone.

"In self-defence," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes glancing at Kakashi.

"What do you mean Naruto-san?" questioned Shino looking to the blond.

"Well Kakashi-sensei and his team attacked my uncle after demanding something that was his, that they had no right too, so he did what he had to do to get away," spoke Naruto with a shrug before glancing to Kakashi almost daring the man to dispute what he said, when nothing but a growl was forthcoming Naruto turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going _genin_?" questioned Kakashi clearly in a bad mood with his student.

"We still have a mission to complete I'm going to the bridge to make sure none of Gato's thugs pull something," spoke Naruto not even glancing back at the group of ninja.

" _ **I'm surprised you didn't tell them the other reason you attacked the Konoha shinobi,"**_ spoke Akane from within Naruto's mind.

" _They don't need to know everything,"_ replied Naruto narrowing his eyes pulling a box of cigarettes out of his pocket flicking one out of the box and placing it to his lips.

" _ **This is a dangerous game Naruto-kun please, just, be careful,"**_ pleaded Akane.

" _Always Akane-chan,"_ replied Naruto lighting the cigarette.

* * *

 **#A Week Later#**

Naruto stood with the rest of the leaf Shinobi on the wave end of the now complete bridge, the two Jonin were evidently sorting out what was to be the payment for the mission.

Tazuna had been a little bit nervous that Zabuza would attack them after the Shinobi left, but Kakashi eased those fears having search around the island nation looking for the Kiri Shinobi and had found nothing before suggesting that he had heard the news of Gato's death and left as he would have had no reason to stick around.

Kakashi had kept a closer eye on Naruto after his behaviour upon finding Gato's body and being questioned about his connection to Arashi. The jonin had even asked about the recombined Samenikuya, under the illusion it was still Samehada, and it's sudden change. Naruto had told the elder Shinobi a half-truth saying "Samehada is sentient and capable of changing her form to a limited degree". There was still some tension between Kakashi and Naruto but a lesser amount than the day of the incident. Naruto looked to Fuu who was currently talking with Shino and Ino, the mocha skinned girl having developed a decent friendship with both of Naruto's teammates over the time they had spent together which he was thankful for.

" _ **I think the Uchiha's in love you,"**_ came the voice of Akane within Naruto's mind causing the blonde's eye to twitch as he had been trying to ignore Sasuke.

" _Yeah with the amount of attention he's been paying to me recently I think you might be right,"_ replied Naruto annoyed as he glared at Sasuke who was looking at the blond with narrowed eyes.

"Take a photo Uchiha it will last longer," spoke Naruto tauntingly.

"Fight me," ordered the brooding Uchiha.

"No we are just about to leave, besides, why would I fight such a self-centred little prat?" questioned Naruto.

"What's the matter dobe scared?" replied Sasuke hoping to taunt the blond shinobi into a fight.

"Of you hardly," replied Naruto turning away from the Uchiha.

"All right you lot time to go," spoke Asuma as he and Kakashi walked over to the genin.

* * *

 **#Two Days Later#**

"It's my pleasure to welcome you too our ranks Fuu," declared Hiruzen handing the girl a Konoha headband.

"Now Fuu you have been offered a place in the Aburame compound should you choose," said Hiruzen looking at the girl tying the headband around her upper arm, she turned to the aged Kage and shook her head.

"No thankyou Hokage-sama for now I wish to stay close to my Nii-san," said Fuu stepping closer to Naruto, Hiruzen nodded.

"Well aright, for now you will be assigned to team seven until I can find another team to put you with," declared Hiruzen.

"That works for me," stated Fuu with a grin.

"Ok well then that's settled dismissed, except for you Naruto," said Hiruzen waving both teams away.

"My team I'll see you guys at our regular training ground in two days until then you have off," said Kakashi getting a nod from team seven.

"You lot same deal, see ya in two days," said Asuma before he vanished in a swirl of leaves, Kakashi did the same thing. All of the genin minus Naruto and Fuu walked out of the room leaving the two Jinchuriki alone with the Hokage.

"I'll meet you outside Imoto," spoke Naruto nodding to Fuu, the green haired girl nodded nervously before walking out of the room.

"So what's up Jiji?" asked Naruto turning to the elderly Kage.

"ANBU leave us," ordered Hiruzen before simultaneously three spots within the room shimmered and a flare of chakra could be felt.

"I would like the truth about the wave mission from you," declared Hiruzen leaning on his hands looking at the blond seriously.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto.

"Come now Naruto-kun what kind of fool do you take me for?" asked the Hokage with a semi-dangerous air about him.

"Just out of curiosity what gave it away?" questioned Naruto.

"Kakashi may have never seen her but I will always remember seeing Samenikuya wielded by the Uzumaki I could never forget that weapon, you were given Kubikiribocho and recombined the blades I presume," spoke the elderly Kage.

"I was given the blade," declared Naruto with a nod. "By Zabuza," continued Naruto getting a shocked look from Hiruzen.

"How on earth did you get him to give you the blade? That man was said to be as close as they come to his blade," spoke Hiruzen.

"Arashi-oji-san last time I saw him gave me a copy of a letter he said was from the Mizukage to be given to Zabuza should I ever run into the man and I was told I would be given the Kubikiribocho to recombine the blades," said Naruto.

"So I take it that the assassination of Gato was in fact your handy work not Arashi's?" asked Hiruzen with a quirked brow causing Naruto to sigh.

"Yeah that was me," declared the blond.

"Why use Arashi's signature and not make one of your own?" inquired the aged Kage.

"What if Zabuza wasn't the only ninja on Gato's payroll? Arashi-Oji-san's signature is known the world over even if he isn't, if another ninja saw that what do you think, they would do?" questioned Naruto looking to the Kage.

"Fair point, but, surely you knew what Arashi has done to Konoha and specifically Kakashi," spoke Hiruzen.

"Yes I do but I didn't think Kakashi-sensei would have been hit so hard by seeing it," replied Naruto looking down somewhat ashamed of his actions.

"Naruto, Kakashi lost a friend, and failed two comrades because of Arashi if you have any information-" began Hiruzen.

"I don't and even if I did I, wouldn't say, Arashi-oji-san may have killed a Konoha shinobi and crippled two others but they deserved it Jiji," declared Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Hiruzen greatly confused by what the blond said.

"Aside from trying to steal my clan's property those three, they, they … no forget it," said Naruto shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts before looking up to Hiruzen "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei was hurt by Arashi-Oji-san's actions but I'm not sorry that the others ended up crippled or dead," declared Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," muttered Hiruzen looking at the boy.

"No they shouldn't have been trying to take what belongs to my clan," spoke Naruto.

"I agree Naruto-kun and I am sorry that they were, it was not on my orders I swear," declared Hiruzen.

"Oh bull crap old man, they were your shinobi, in a squad of four, and what they just happened upon an Uzumaki temple and just happened to know the right artefact to take," growled Naruto annoyed that the Hokage was trying to palm off responsibility.

"I didn't say they weren't ordered to, they were just not by me, in recent years I my authority has been undermined by my old teammates and my old rival, they all feel I have become too soft to be Hokage, but every time I make a move to deal with them they are one step ahead of me and have disposed of anything incriminating," spoke Hiruzen.

"You're the Hokage Jiji act like it," ordered Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… I'm tired, I should have retired by now to spend days with my children and grandchildren, I'm just so tired," said the elderly Kage for the first time in Naruto's eyes actually looking his almost seventy years of age, the bags beneath his eyes becoming darker, the winkles on his elderly face drooping ever lower.

"I'm sorry Jiji, maybe … maybe it's time you thought about a successor," suggested Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you can go," spoke Hiruzen with a sigh turning to face the window as he heard Naruto leave the room closing the door behind him. "I wish there was someone," muttered Hiruzen to himself looking out the window, sighing once more as he turned back to his desk. "One last time" muttered Hiruzen beginning to write a letter.

* * *

 **#Outside With Naruto#**

Naruto walked out of the tower to find Fuu looking a little anxious leaning against the tower.

"Hey Imoto," spoke Naruto drawing Fuu's attention to him, the girl calmed, and stepped over to Naruto.

"Hey, what did Hokage-sama want?" asked Fuu tilting her head.

"He caught on that I wasn't being entirely truthful and wanted the truth," spoke Naruto simply before he began to walk off, Fuu quickly falling into step beside him.

The two walked through the village, many people sending glares Naruto's way, the blond himself just ignored the looks as he lead Fuu to Jiraiya's now shared home.

The trip was short and quiet Fuu just taking in her new surroundings and Naruto ignoring hateful looks sent his way.

"You live here?" questioned Fuu unbelieving as she and Naruto entered the property.

"Yeah, me and my godfather," spoke Naruto leading his fellow Jinchuriki up the path to the house. Opening the door and letting Fuu inside Naruto glanced at a clock near the door, determining that it was probably safe to call out he spoke up. "Oji-san I'm home."

"In the Lounge kid," Jiraiya called back. Naruto lead Fuu to the lounge room where they found Jiraiya with a small book in one hand and a brush in the other.

"Oji-san, this is Fuu, Fuu this is my godfather Jiraiya, Fuu's new to the village and I said she could stay with us for the time being," spoke Naruto introducing the girl to his godfather, Jiraiya glanced over at Naruto and Fuu.

"That's fine, just remember to explain the house rules," declared Jiraiya with a grin and a wink at the two, causing Naruto to roll his eyes and Fuu to look to the blond confused.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Kakashi stood with the other jonin in the Hokage's office and to the shock of those around him he was actually on time for the meeting and the Hokage had yet to arrive. While everyone was wondering what sort of planetary alignment had to be going on for Kakashi to be there on time, Hiruzen opened the doors and walked in with a pair of ANBU flanking him.

"Alright everyone let's get this started, as we all know the chunin exams are to be held here this time around so we need a strong representation of our village's strength," said Hiruzen taking his seat.

"So let's begin the nominations," said Hiruzen looking to the jonin sensei.

"I Kurenai Yuhi Jonin sensei of team eight elect Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno for the Chunin exams," said Kurenai stepping forwards Hiruzen noted the names and the entire room broke out into whispers mostly regarding the fact that a team of rookie genin had been volunteered.

"I Asuma Sarutobi Jonin sensei of team ten nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi for the chunin exams," declared Asuma once more making the room burst into whispers while Hiruzen noted the names.

"I Kakashi Hatake Jonin Sensei of team seven nominate Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Fuu Uzumaki as a team of three for the Chunin exams and I also nominate Naruto Uzumaki Yuki to take the exams solo," declared Kakashi.

"WHAT?" screamed out many of the occupants of the room.

* * *

 **Alright chapter over**

 **again i want to apologise for the long wait for a new chapter**

 **but in the mean time...**

 **we kick off with the final days of the wave mission**

 **leading to the return to Konoha**

 **and the Hokage seeing some falsehoods in Naruto's story and questioning him about it**

 **Naruto offers up the truth ... ... or is it?**

 **we then have a brief introduction of Fuu to Jiraiya**

 **and finish off with the nominations for the Chunin exams.**

 **Again i apologise for the long ass wait for a new chapter i hope you lot can forgive me**

 **anywho...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHAAA**

 **What is this black magic? two uploads in as many days**

 **Well for the time being while getting back in the routine of writing i will not be sticking to a schedule and i will be concentrating on one story ... this story**

 **anywho**

 **I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning for the village of Konoha the birds were singing the sun was shining, and ninja were furiously hopping about the village doing their various tasks. Looking to training ground seven we find four individuals within the training ground, with four copies of one of the four individuals.

Around the training ground we find a Naruto clone with each of the other members of the team while Naruto himself was off on his own with a notebook, brush and ink in hand. The clone with Fuu was doing some light sparing with the green haired girl, while the clone with Ino was discussing the mechanics of her clan's Jutsu so as to give Naruto a greater understanding on how it worked, meanwhile the Naruto with Shino was going through a list of weapons with the Aburame heir.

"Alright let's see about this," muttered Naruto to himself, making hand signs. " **Kori Bunshin Jutsu(Ice clone Jutsu),** " spoke Naruto, the water in the air freezing around him forming a clone of ice, once the clone had fully formed and coloured it stepped towards Naruto holding it's left hand out palm up Naruto quickly set about creating a seal on the Clone's hand matching the in his notebook.

It took all of three minutes for Naruto to draw the seal on his clone's hand and forearm, once the seal was done Naruto nodded to the clone before quickly jumping backwards into a nearby tree.

Taking a deep breath the clone clenched his fist and slammed it into the ground channelling chakra into the seal the real Naruto had drawn on his hand. Once the clone's hand smashed into the ground the ground around him just short of shattered creating a crater ten feet wide and a foot or so deep and letting out a loud cracking noise and kicking up a large dust cloud.

"Holy shit what was that?" screamed Ino jumping back looking over to the loud noise and instinctively pulling out a kunai. Fuu jumped turning to the sound and drew a pair of kunai all the while hyperventilating slightly. Shino also jumped at the noise, but instead of pulling a weapon he threw his hands out forwards ready to send his insects out in swarms to attack the threat.

"Calm down, calm down you three I was just testing a seal," spoke the real Naruto jumping down between the trio and his clone in the crater.

"What kind of seal creates that much destruction?" questioned Ino indignantly.

"A seal designed to mimic Tsunade-sama's super strength," declared the Naruto clone stepping out of the crater rolling his left hand with his right hand on his left wrist. "Still not right boss," spoke the clone looking to Naruto.

"What this time other than still not strong enough?" asked Naruto looking to the clone.

"Not enough shock absorption in the wrist and not a tight enough focus in the chakra concentration," declared the clone, getting a nod from Naruto before the clone shattered into shards of ice. Naruto glanced at the seal in the notebook in his hand 'hmm'ing to himself as he looked at it.

Before the rest of his team could begin to question him further a tornado of leaves kicked up in the middle of the training ground. Naruto's clones all shattering into shards of ice the tornado died down revealing Kakashi.

"You're late," said Naruto narrowing his eyes as he looked at Kakashi, who simply eye smiled at his genin.

"Mao mao Naruto calm down I have reason to be late," spoke Kakashi casually waving off the genin before holding up several pieces of paper. "Alright you four the chunin exams are coming up, these are entrance forms, I have nominated you four for the exams Ino, Shino and Fu as a three person team and Naruto solo," declared the silver haired shinobi causing the genin to go wide eyed and forget any argument they may have had as Kakashi handed each of them a form. "Now you guys don't have to compete but, if you want to take those forms filled out obviously, to the academy room three hundred and one next week," said the one eyed man getting a nod from each of the genin. "But until then we have some training to do," declared the Jonin.

"That's what we were just doing Sensei, Naruto-nii has been helping us while we waited," declared Fuu, causing Kakashi to turn to his blond student.

"Is that so? Well then Naruto-sensei what shall we work on?" asked Kakashi in a friendly joking manner.

"Well I was working on some Fuinjutsu myself, I had Fuu-chan training in some basic Taijutsu with a clone, as Taki wasn't the most helpful when teaching her, I was suggesting a weapon for Shino either hollowed out or with seals on it for his bugs, and was planning on suggesting he learn some Genjutsu to complement his style, And I was getting a run down from Ino-chan on how her clan jutsu works so I could provide some insight in how to use it and I think I have something that I could suggest," spoke Naruto, getting an impressed look from Kakashi on the well thought out tips/ training he was giving his teammates.

"What's your Idea for me Naruto?" asked Ino with a quizzical look.

"Well you said that your clan tethers their minds to chakra which they then launch out to use their jutsu. What if you were to take that chakra and channel it into a chakra conductive weapon, that way when it makes physical contact with anything the opponent is holding you can then force the chakra through that and take control of their mind that way," suggested Naruto getting an intrigued look from Ino, "Also doing this would give you surprise against opponents who have studied Yamanaka of the past and give you an extra skill in your repertoire," declared Naruto.

"The only problem with that is if I do that my actual body is in harm's way," spoke Ino.

"I could create a seal designed to trigger when your mind leaves your body that makes it fade out of people's view as if your actual body was a genjutsu witch could throw people off," suggested Naruto.

"Alternatively or even on top of that you could have a summon protect your body," preposed Kakashi.

"That's a great idea Sensei, actually on that topic do any of you three already have summoning contracts?" asked Naruto looking to the rest of his team.

"No I do not," spoke Shino.

"Me neither," said Ino.

"I do, with the Rhinoceros Beetles," declared Fuu, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Why do you ask Naruto-san?" questioned Shino looking to his blonde male teammate.

"Well in my travels I acquired several summoning contracts a couple from missions I did for people, some I bought off the black market and one or two that I got via some less than savoury means," spoke Naruto lifting his right shirt sleeve revealing a tattoo of a scroll in the mouth of a lion. "I don't need them myself but I kept them, so they didn't end up in the wrong hands," declared Naruto biting his left thumb and rubbing it over the scroll of the tattoo on his right arm and in a puff of smoke a small scroll appeared in his hand.

"Naruto I'm not sure giving Shino and Ino summoning contracts is a good idea," spoke Kakashi looking to his blond student.

"It's not the best idea, no, they don't have the highest reserves I know I am a sensor, but I also know that they do have enough chakra to summon at least one small summon each and still have a reasonable amount of chakra left over, but not only does this again give them another skill in their repertoire but a goal to work for, however if you say no I will accept your decision Sensei," spoke Naruto looking to the silver haired Jonin, Kakashi took a moment to think about it he wasn't trying to hinder his students but such a chakra intensive technique wasn't the best to teach to a genin, but it wasn't unheard of for a genin to learn the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)** and he was the one who had brought the topic up with his suggestion to Ino.

"If you two are to learn the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, you are not to use it in combat until I give you an all clear to start doing so ok?" said Kakashi looking to Ino and Shino both of whom nodded.

* * *

 **#The Day Of The Chunin Exams; Academy#**

Naruto stood alone in front of the academy he was alone as per an agreement with the rest of his team they had agreed to not show up together as they weren't going to work together in the exams so Naruto was by himself, while Fuu, Ino and Shino would be together if they were participating.

Naruto had decided that if he was going for the chunin exams he was either going to fly under the radar and be all stealthy about everything or be over the top and intimidating, and given the giant sword strapped to his back he had decided the first option was out. So Naruto walked into the academy channelling chakra to his eyes so they glowed an ominous icy blue and at the same time Naruto leaked his some of his KI and Hyoton chakra in a very terrifying combination, most people stopped and turned to Naruto as he walked into the academy and up the stairs, on the second floor Naruto saw a large group of genin crowded around a door, marked on a sign above the door was the number 301, Naruto rolled his eyes and just walked passed the semi cowering Genin, to add extra emphasis on his imposing presence Naruto pushed enough Hyoton chakra to his feet that the floor froze underfoot as he walked along and up the stairs completely ignoring the group of genin.

On the next floor Naruto walked through the halls towards room 301, the blond heard a ruckus behind him but ignored it he as he could sense the arrogant Uchiha was involved. As Naruto approached the door to the actual test room he saw Kakashi standing there, waiting.

"Good luck Naruto" said Kakashi getting a nod from the blond before he opened the door.

As soon as Naruto opened the door he was blasted by a weak amount of KI from many different sources.

"Wow really that's it for a room full of genin? I expected more" said Naruto with a sigh before he let out more of his own KI, tilting his head to the right and letting a psychotic smirk cross his face while simultaneously lowering the temperature of the room with his KI.

Within seconds almost all of the genin fell to their knees looking at Naruto terrified, only a dozen and a half, maybe two dozen stood tall against Naruto's KI, Naruto took note of the ones who stood tall before walking to the corner of the room letting his KI drop before slamming his blade into the floor then jumping up and leaning against the corner of the room while standing on his blade leaning against the wall.

Naruto just sort of zoned out not paying attention to anything until a huge cloud of smoke erupted at the front of the room making Naruto snap back to reality the blond watched as the smoke cleared and saw a heavily scared man standing at the front of everyone.

"ALRIGHT sit down and shut up maggots" said the man.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for the first exams. Welcome to hell" declared the man with a smirk.

* * *

 **Alrighty then people chapter over**

 **so kicking this one off we have Naruto training with the rest of his team because Kakashi is late ... Again.**

 **using a seal to recreate Tsunade's strength technique**

 **while he's doing that he has clones helping the rest of the team**

 **when Kakashi does arrive he has the chunin exams forms**

 **and get a rundown on what Naruto was helping his teammates with**

 **including possibly teaching them the Summoning Jutsu**

 **Which leads into the start of the chunin exams themselves**

 **with Naruto intimidating the room full of genin**

 **anywho i don't know for sure when the next update will be but until then...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"The first stage of the chunin exams is a written test I will now explain the rules and there will be no questions," growled Ibiki glaring at the young genin in the room.

"First each of you will be randomly assigned seating so you won't be next to teammates, second the test is based on a points system you each start with ten points you lose points for every answer you get wrong, third if you are caught cheating you will lose two points and just so you don't get any smart ideas we will have several people watching over you as you go, third once one member of your team reaches zero points you are all out, clear?" questioned Ibiki looking around the room.

"Um sir-" began a timid voice.

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS," bellowed the man glaring at the genin who dared raise their voice who was apparently Sakura Naruto realised as he glanced to where Ibiki was glaring. "Now come up and get one of these tabs and a test," ordered Ibiki, after he spoke genin began to cautiously approach the man and the chunin behind him to get a tab and a test, Naruto was one of the first to casually walk up to Ibiki. "The tabs number represents your seat position once you are given it find your seat and sit, and don't look at the test until I say," spoke Ibiki.

"There will be a total of ten questions, nine on the test and the tenth will be given at the end of the test, you will have an hour to answer the nine questions," declared Ibiki as people began to take their seats. Naruto found himself towards the front of the room about three rows back from the front. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as a white haired purple eyed genin of Kiri sat down next to him glancing at the sword on Naruto's back.

"The Mizukage, said that she was to be returned to my clan, don't think you're going to take her from me," growled Naruto quietly to the genin.

"Calm down Uzumaki I know the deal my brother made I just wasn't sure if that was really Samehada," replied the genin with a toothy grin. Naruto turned away from the genin trying not to get annoyed by the young man.

"Alright you may begin," ordered Ibiki as the last genin made it to their seat.

Naruto looked down at the paper on the desk before him and instantly saw something off.

" _These questions are way too hard these are ANBU level questions,"_ thought Naruto to himself as he read over the questions. Naruto took a second to think over the situation, _"Well we're clearly not supposed to be able to answer these questions on our own and if they truly wanted to discourage cheating it would have been an instant fail, so…"_ Naruto glanced down at the test once more. _"Akane-chan are you awake?"_ questioned Naruto with an internal smirk.

" _ **For you Naruto-kun, Always,"**_ replied the Biju with a purr. Naruto almost felt the urge to shake his head at the Biju. Just as Naruto was about to talk to the Kitsune about the first question a smoke bomb went off filling the room with smoke and amidst the coughing and spluttering Naruto heard the distinct whistling of kunai.

An instant later a strong gust of wind kicked up and the smoke was gone.

"Who's the joker?" questioned Ibiki with a growl.

"Sorry sir it fell out of my pouch," declared a feminine voice, Naruto glancing at the woman a Konoha genin with her brown hair tied into two buns.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," ordered Ibiki getting a semi-fearful nod from the girl. However Naruto could just barely see the razor thin ninja wire going from the girl's seat towards the roof causing him to smirk, clearly he wasn't the only one who figured out the test.

Naruto was indeed not the only genin to figure out the true test all throughout the room various genin were also either working out that they had to cheat or working out how to. The previously mentioned bun haired girl had a mirror attached to the wire Naruto had barely seen that she was manipulating to get a good view of other people's tests as they wrote. Those genin with Dojutsu were using said Dojutsu. Shino was using his bugs to scout out other people's answers. Ino was waiting until Sakura appeared to finish before doing anything as she was going to mind jump to pink haired know it all and copy her answers. Fuu was following Naruto's lead and looking inwards for the answers, asking her Tennent who was obliging and giving her the answers. Several of the genin were answering the questions on their own.

The room was filled with the sounds of scribbling for the better part of ten minutes before...

*THUNK*

A kunai embedded itself in the desk and paper of one of the genin.

"GAH WHAT THE HELL," yelled the genin looking up drawing the attention of most of the genin.

"You have been caught cheating get out, take your teammates with you," growled Ibiki silencing the genin's protests before they could begin.

With that the genin with a kunai in his test got up and left the room with two others who were both glaring at their failed teammate.

And like that genin began dropping like flies.

"Number 34, 62 and 76 you fail," called the voice of a chunin seated on the side of the room.

"44, 90, 124 out" called another.

"55, 73, 89, 106, 155 leave."

"23 you're out."

The eliminations continued for the whole time of the test, all the while the sound of pencil on paper permeated the room.

"Excuse me," spoke one of the Suna genin raising his hand after about forty minutes.

"WHAT?" questioned Ibiki harshly.

"Bathroom," replied the genin, he did at least have the decency to look sheepish.

"One of the chunin will take you," spoke Ibiki as one of the chunin stood up the genin quickly getting up and following.

Naruto at this point was sitting back having finished about five minutes earlier.

"Alright maggots this is your five minute warning," spoke Ibiki glancing up to the door as it opened and the Suna genin stepped back in followed by the chunin. "I hope you found your break, enlightening," spoke Ibiki with a smirk looking to the genin who looked calm but Naruto could tell the young man was panicking on the inside as Ibiki spoke.

The room was filled with more erratic sounds of pencil on paper as the genin desperately tried to fill out the questions they hadn't finished.

" _ **I've never got people's obsession with rank, it's not like it's an indisputable gauge of strength,"**_ said Akane in Naruto's mind.

" _I don't get it either, the only damn reason I'm here is because Konoha locks off scrolls and jutsu knowledge behind rank doors,"_ replied Naruto.

" _ **You're a perfect example of the stupidity of using rank to gauge strength, we both know that you could easily kick the asses of everyone in this room combined and yet you're still a genin,"**_ spoke Akane.

" _Flattery gets you nowhere,"_ declared Naruto.

" _ **It's not flattery it's fact, even without my power you have singlehandedly ended more Chunin, Jonin and hell even ANBU than most A-rank and even some S-rank ninja yet you are still a genin"**_ said Akane.

" _Because most people don't know that, nor have I showed off that level of strength since I got back,"_ replied Naruto with a mental shrug.

" _ **Not to that level but enough that you should be at least a damn Chunin by now, then it might finally stat getting through to people that you are not me,"**_ declared Akane.

" _I don't care what people think of me Akane-chan you know that, so long as people work with me I don't care,"_ said Naruto confused as to why it mattered so much to the Biju.

" _ **I care though,"**_ muttered Akane.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS TIMES UP" roared Ibiki stopping Naruto from continuing his conversation with his tenant. "PENCILS DOWN" hissed Ibiki as some genin continued to write. The genin still writing quickly stopped not wanting to test Ibiki's patience.

"Before we go any further the tenth question is an elective question you can choose whether you want to take it or not," spoke Ibiki in a calm tone.

"What happens if we don't take it?" questioned a genin yelling from the back of the room.

"Well you fail of course," declared Ibiki as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What the hell of course we'll take it then," called the same genin.

"Are you sure? Even if it means if you fail you can never take the chunin exams again?" questioned Ibiki with a sadistic smirk.

"WHAT?" screamed a number of genin some confused, some terrified and some clearly both.

"If you chose to take the question, and you fail you will be banned from taking the Chunin exams again," elaborated Ibiki.

"What the hell there's people here who've taken the test before," questioned one of the Suna genin.

"Tough luck they didn't have me as a proctor when they took the test," said Ibiki. "You have five minutes to think this over," declared Ibiki leaning back on his desk.

Naruto knew that Ibiki was lying through his teeth, there was no man nor woman in the elemental nations with the power to ban a potential genin from chunin exams, so while the other genin sweated over the option to take the question Naruto simply kicked back in his chair.

"I'm out, sorry guys," spoke a random genin apologising to his teammates as he got up and quickly left the room.

"Off you go whoever was on that coward's team," said Ibiki in a mocking manner. Four other genin quickly got up shaking their heads following their teammate.

"I can't do this," declared another genin getting up, her teammates getting up and walking out of the room.

The same pattern continued for the next few minutes, one genin leaving apologising to their team who followed after them.

Naruto continued to relax, he would have continued his conversation with Akane but she had cut off their link.

As the time drew to an end Ibiki clearly not liking Naruto's relaxed positon approached the genin.

"You aren't scared about your future blondie?" questioned Ibiki harshly.

"Nope," replied Naruto not even opening his eyes

"Even if it means that you can never take these exams again?" questioned Ibiki.

"Hey, even if that were true, I could always get a field promotion so what's there to worry about?" asked Naruto calmly pealing open one of his eyes to get a good look at Ibiki who looked annoyed.

"You think I'm lying about something?" questioned Ibiki gruffly.

"No I know you are lying," declared Naruto giving up on relaxing and letting his feet fall below the desk again. "I know for a fact that there is no man or woman in the elemental nations that can bar a genin from the chunin exams not, an ANBU commander, not a Daimyo, not even a Kage," declared Naruto, which much to Ibiki's annoyance steeled the nerves of the genin thinking about giving up.

Walking back to the front of the room Ibiki turned back to the room full of semi confidant genin.

"Last chance to back out," declared Ibiki hoping to shake at least one or two more of the genin. Seeing no more significant doubt in any of the genin, Ibiki sighed inwardly.

"YOU ALL," growled Ibiki pausing for one last ditch effort to sway the genin. "Pass" declared Ibiki.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT"

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so... this chapter we have the first stage of the chunin exams...**

 **that's it...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **on the up side next chapter will be significantly more exciting i hope...**

 **anywhoooooo...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

As Ibiki finished his speech about the values of a chunin a small cyclone picked up at the front of the room, leaves spiralling around and around. As the leaves died down a person appeared at the centre of the cyclone clearly a woman if the two bulges at the front of the chest piece were anything to go by. She had long purple hair and deep brown eyes with a sword strapped to the back of her standard ANBU armour with a cat mask covering most of her face.

"Hello I am Neko I will be the proctor of your second exam," declared the woman. "Now for the second exams you will need to return to your teams," continued Neko.

Having no team to return to Naruto simply kicked back in his chair again where he waited for a few moments as teams quickly reformed.

" _Akane?"_ spoke Naruto internally trying to talk with the Biju. With no response Naruto sighed and simply waited.

After a moment the teams had apparently reformed and the proctor from the previous exam had left the room.

"For the second test each of you will interrogate a chunin who knows the location of a scroll with information about the next stage. You will each have to retrieve the scroll and head to the place it tells you for the next test," declared the purple haired ANBU agent.

"And the catch?" questioned Naruto locking eyes with the ANNU agent knowing that the test as described was way too simple.

"The catch is that you are not allowed to use lethal force throughout the test, however they have not been told so, and once you leave the building where you are interrogating your chunin they will not be there should you go back to interrogate them further," declared the ANBU in a way that definitely made it sound like she was smirking. "On top of that there are several other fail conditions, should you get captured you fail, you use lethal force you fail, fail to have the scroll with you when you arrive at the next stage's location guess what, you fail," spoke the woman in a slightly condescending tone. "You will now be lead to the interrogation rooms," declared the ANBU

Naruto waited while a chunin walked up to him. Naruto nodded as he stood up and followed the chunin out of the room and was lead down the hall.

After a few minutes of walking Naruto found himself and the chunin in front of a seemingly random door. Naruto opened the door to find a male chunin tied to a chair by ninja wire, the ninja's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing into a glare.

" _Great one of these bastards,"_ thought Naruto to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"We can do this one of two ways you can gi-" interrupted when the chunin spat at Naruto hitting him square in the face. Naruto shut his eyes as he quickly wiped the saliva from his face with his left hand and flicking his hand.

"That was not a bright idea," declared Naruto opening his eyes to see the chunin smirking. With a sigh Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

Lighting it Naruto allowed the nicotine to calm his nerves with atrocious memories trying to jump to the forefront of his mind, before blowing the smoke into the chunin's face.

Upon hearing the chunin snort in an effort to build up enough snot and saliva to once more spit at Naruto dashed forwards ripping the chunin from his chair by his throat.

"No more of that," declared Naruto squeezing the man's throat for emphasis before throwing the man into the wall behind him, the chunin grunted as he hit the wall, however before he could even lift himself to his feet he felt himself being lifted up by his wrists.

Naruto took another drag from his cigarettes as he pulled the chunin up with his chakra chains. With the chunin hanging slightly with his chains Naruto pulled out a kunai spinning it on his finger by the ring on the end of the weapon.

"You want to tell me the location of the scroll?" questioned Naruto looking at the chunin.

"Go to hell," spoke the man glaring back at Naruto who sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well then tough guy let's see how high your pain tolerance is," declared Naruto stalking forwards with his kunai in right hand while his left hand began to glow green. "You are so unlucky I'm on my own and not with my team for this," continued Naruto, however before the chunin could answer Naruto slammed his kunai into the chunin's lower abdomen causing the man to grunt in pain.

With not even a moment to rest Naruto began to pull the kunai along the man's stomach ripping and tearing at the flesh.

The chunin wanted to yell at the pain, but he wouldn't give the Kyubi brat the satisfaction, however as he felt the kunai reach the other side of his abdomen he was filled with fear, as a blissful feeling covered the wound.

"Can't have you losing consciousness before I have the info I need," declared Naruto with a cruel smirk as he healed the wound he caused even going so far as to heal over where the kunai now resided. The healing forced the chunin out of the blissful call of unconsciousness, Naruto pulled on the kunai now sealed behind the chunin's skin making the man grimace in pain as he felt the sharp blade rip and tear at his flesh followed a moment later by the blissful feeling of that very same flesh stitching itself back together around the kunai's hilt.

The captive chunin couldn't hold back a scream as Naruto ripped the kunai out from under his skin, before quickly healing it over stopping any blood loss.

"Ready to talk?" questioned Naruto looking at the man passively.

"G-go fuck yours-self," groaned the chunin trying to force away the pain.

"Ohh, that's not a nice thing to say," declared Naruto slamming his bloody kunai into the chunin's chest specifically his right pectoral muscle. Meanwhile Naruto's left hand developed a frosty aura as it hovered over the left side of the man's chest.

As Naruto put his frosted hand to the chunin's chest a cold feeling spread out from the hand slowly creeping its way down the chunin's body.

Another scream ripped its way out of the chunin's body as Naruto turned the kunai ripping and tearing the flesh open as the freezing spread even further, the destroyed flesh around the kunai began to freeze.

"Tell me where the scroll is," ordered Naruto with a glare at the chunin.

"N-n-never," gasped the chunin trying to not give into the pain. Naruto sighed once more. Holding his left hand in a tiger hand sign, while he took his right hand from the kunai and wrapped it around the chunin's wrist.

"Are you certain you don't want to tell me, it might just cost you, **something you hold** **dear,** " spoke Naruto speaking the last word with some of Akane's Youkai leaching into his vocal cords all the while a nine tailed monster appeared behind him as his eyes glowed red.

The chunin at this point was terrified almost to the point that he didn't feel the cold creeping its way down from his wrist to the tips of his fingers.

"F-fine I'll tells you, just stop it," stuttered the chunin looking away from Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went back to normal, the illusionary monster behind him vanished and the creeping cold receded towards Naruto's hand.

"Tell me, and know if you are lying **I WILL END YOU AND YOUR FAMILY,** " snarled Naruto with a glare at the now cowering chunin.

"T-t-t-the scroll is in a house in the red light district, five Kamikaze lane, in the basement," spoke the chunin.

At this point Naruto kicked the chunin in the head knocking him out, before turning around and stepping towards the door. As Naruto went to open the door he sighed and quickly created a clone, with a nod to the clone Naruto opened the door and stepped out.

"He'll be fine my clone will heal him," declared Naruto walking down the hallway towards an open window.

Upon reaching the window Naruto quickly threw himself out of the window before he quickly vanished in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#Red Light District#**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of snow just inside the red light district, looking around the blond shinobi couldn't banish the nostalgic smile from his face. Shaking his head Naruto began walking towards his destination.

As he walked people smiled and waved at him, he returned the gestures in kind. However as he drew close to his location he felt something off about the address he was given.

" _Should you get caught you fail,"_ the words echoed in his mind as the red haired blond quickly took to the roofs.

" _That would explain that little rule,"_ thought Naruto to himself as it became clear that there were in fact three people guarding the house he was headed too.

As Naruto reached the house, or at least as close as he could get without being seen, he looked at the front of the house to see a woman, a chunin if he had to guess, and she was guarding the door. The chunin hopeful examined the house that was apparently home to the scroll he needed, it was a dilapidated little cottage, the paint on the walls was peeling away, the wooden beams appeared to be rotting, and the whole roof seemed to sag.

The Uzumaki heir pulled his bow off his back and formed an ice arrow as he pulled the string on his bow back, just as the tip of the arrow formed it was shot forwards at high speed. As Naruto planned the arrow hit the sagging roof with a solid 'thunk' sound alerting the chunin by the door. Before they could do anything the arrow head exploded causing the roof to collapse.

The chunin by the door looked at the house shocked before ripping the door open and quickly moving inside.

As she did this Naruto dropped from the roof of the home he was on to the alleyway beside it behind a large dumpster. Once his feet touched the ground the blond red haired shinobi quickly formed a chakra chain, however, unlike most of the chains he formed this one appeared to have a drill like tip. Pushing his hand to the ground the drill like chain began to tunnel underground.

After a few moments the chunin who ran into the house ran back outside quickly leaping to the roof of the building next to Naruto.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as the female chunin's chakra signature began to disappear, as she clearly began to look around for someone.

A moment after the first chunin left Naruto quickly drew his chakra chain back to him having snagged the scroll from within the home. However just as he got the scroll two more chunin appeared from the door. The two chunin clearly saw movement in Naruto's alleyway as they rushed over, but were left disappointed when all they saw was a small pile of snow.

"Damn it how long do we have to catch them?" questioned one of the chunin looking to the other.

"The next exam is tomorrow, if we get them before then we might still get paid for this," declared the second chunin.

* * *

 **#Meanwhile With Naruto#**

The red haired blond shinobi appeared in his old apartment in a swirl of snow and ice, he wasn't surprised to find the place trashed, he didn't care at the moment.

Looking down at the scroll he found it to be a simple scroll with a spikey green pattern on the top and bottom of it with not much else to distinguish it from any other scroll.

Upon opening it however Naruto was very confused.

"Is this really the scroll?" questioned Naruto looking down at the contents of the scroll.

A picture of a woman, and the words 'training ground 22, Friday'.

* * *

 **Alrighty people chapter over**

 **so this chapter is a chunin exam stage of my own making**

 **starting of with an interrogation**

 **Which Naruto uses some pretty brutal methods to get through**

 **followed by a search and seize**

 **im not really sure how well it turned out so let me know what you all think**

 **anyway next chapter will be another stage of my own design and will hopefully be out in a shorter span of time than this one**

 **anywho...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake out**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto walked into training ground twenty two, half expecting to see the woman whose picture was in his scroll, but when he stepped into the training ground he found a tiger masked ANBU standing there.

"Welcome," declared the ANBU looking to Naruto who nodded in response. "Once you show me your scroll I will explain to you the third stage of the exams," said the man.

Naruto once more nodded before pulling a scroll out of his pouch and lobbed it to the ANBU. The man unfurled the scroll and looked over it, clearly making sure it was genuine, once he was satisfied with the scroll he rolled it back up and tossed it back to Naruto.

"So let me guess, surveilling the woman in the picture and stealing something from her?" asked Naruto pocketing the scroll.

"Close, you will most likely be surveilling her, and you will be stealing something from her, but that something will be her life," declared the ANBU shocking Naruto.

"Assassinating her?" questioned Naruto genuinely confused.

"Yes, however you will be doing so stealthily, like all of the targets for this exam, she is a former bandit mind wiped by a Yamanaka, and will be under the guard of a squad of chunin. If one of them catches you, you fail, if you do not manage to assassinate your target within the next week you fail, if anyone sees you kill the woman you fail," declared the ANBU ominously.

"Do I get a name?" inquired the blond genin.

"No you have a week to find the woman, and assassinate her, more than enough time, you may use any resources available to you to find her," spoke the ANBU.

"And once I have killed her? There' no way this is the last stage, how will I know about the next stage?" questioned Naruto.

"Once your target is confirmed dead you will be delivered a scroll with the location of the next stage," said the ANBU getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright is that all?" asked Naruto.

"Unless you have further questions you may begin," spoke the ANBU.

Naruto nodded before he vanished in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#Hokage Monument#**

Naruto appeared in another swirl of snow on the highest point within the village. He had a lot of ground to cover and not much information to work with.

" _Akane Youkai pulse,"_ spoke Naruto within his mind, and a moment later he felt a somewhat large pulse of Youkai surge through him, not large enough to make people worry but enough to cover the whole village.

" _ **Plenty of trained chakra signatures, and at least two hundred groups of five spread throughout the village,"**_ declared the Biju, Naruto sighed he knew it was a long shot but he was hoping for more than that.

" _Any specific areas I should be looking at?"_ questioned Naruto.

" _ **A significant number appear to be in the market district and the red light district, you should know Naruto-kun, Dosu, Zaku and Kin are in the village"**_ declared the Biju, Naruto froze, before flipping through a short chain of hand signs.

" **Kori Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu),** " spoke Naruto the water in the air next to him freezing into a pair of clones. "You know what to do," declared Naruto. The clones both nodded before disappearing in twin swirls of snow. _"Where are they?"_ questioned Naruto to his tenant.

" _ **Go to the Academy you should be able to sense them from there,"**_ declared Akane.

Once more Naruto vanished in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#Academy#**

Naruto appeared outside the academy grounds and just as Akane had predicted he could sense the trio of ninja nearby. The blond Konoha shinobi took to the rooftops heading in the direction he could sense the trio.

After a few moments of roof running he found them, within a park apparently discussing their next move.

Naruto with a smirk kicked off the roof he was on and flew towards the park, landing in a crouch with a loud thud he looked at the three surprized people in front of him.

"N-Naruto?" questioned the black haired girl among them.

"Hey you lot," said Naruto standing up.

"Naruto," yelled the girl running forwards and tackling Naruto.

"Hey Kin," spoke Naruto a smile creeping onto his face as he did, only for the now crying girl to punch him in the chest.

"He said you were dead, he told us you were dead, where were you?" questioned Kin punching Naruto in the chest while the other two members of the team settled for glaring at the blond.

"I'm sorry, but it was beyond time for me to move on, I only stayed so long to secure your freedom from the more deadly of his experiments," said Naruto.

"Why now Naruto, why show yourself now?" questioned a borderline mummified genin looking at Naruto shaking his hands around.

"Because I needed to speak with you preferably without him around," said Naruto.

"About what?" questioned the mummified genin.

"You leaving Otto and Joining Konoha," said Naruto as Kin pushed herself off Naruto.

"Naruto you can't be serious. We work for one of Konoha's biggest traitors, why would they simply just let us join Konoha's ranks?" asked the last of the genin.

"I am serious Zaku, and I am because if you agree to reveal what you know about that snake I can offer you asylum here in Konoha under the protection of my clan and even Orochimaru isn't stupid enough to attack a whole village for three genin," said Naruto.

"Naruto he-" began Zaku.

"He already plans to attack Konoha, yes, I know Zaku, you underestimate me, I still have spies in that village" said Naruto with a smirk.

"So why do you need us? Surely your spy can provide all of the information you need," spoke the mummified Genin.

"I don't need you three for anything, Dosu, I want you three here because you are my friends, and some of the very few decent people of Otto" said Naruto giving his mummified friend a deadpan look.

"What do we do?" asked Dosu.

"Nothing for the time being," declared Naruto getting a nod from Genin in front of him. "I'll be in touch," continued Naruto turning around and walking away. "Good luck you three and be careful," spoke Naruto before he vanished in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#Elsewhere#**

Naruto appeared outside of the Hokage tower he sighed this was going to be a long conversation. Walking into the tower he ignored the secretary who was up to her eyes in paperwork anyway, and headed up the stairs towards the Hokage's office.

Upon reaching the right floor he found the doors to the Hokage's office open, seeing that he stepped straight into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama," spoke Naruto drawing the elderly man's attention.

"Naruto-kun? What can I do for you?" asked the elderly Kage.

"I have some friends that are currently in the village and several who will most likely come soon, who would like to defect from their current village and join Konoha, I have offered them protection under the Uzumaki clan and they are willing to give any and all information they can about their current village," spoke Naruto causing Hiruzen to quirk a brow at the boy.

"Ok, they will need to give that information to me or a member of the T and I department," said Hiruzen.

"I know," declared Naruto pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Which village are they coming to us from?" asked Hiruzen

"Otto," spoke Naruto drawing an intrigued look from Hiruzen

"Alright then where are they going to stay, you and I both know that Jiraiya's home only has so many rooms almost all of which are already taken, and I'm sure you're more the eager to get away from his perverted antics and while the Uzumaki are technically a clan of Konoha they have no compound," said Hiruzen.

"Well there is always the Senju compound," said Naruto, Hiruzen went to speak only for Naruto to interrupt. "Now before you say I'm not a Senju yes I am well aware of that, but there is only one Senju left in the world who we both know will not return to this village willingly. We also both know that the Senju and Uzumaki clans were once one and the same, and out of anyone in this village I am the closest to a Senju, given I am an Uzumaki my mother was unofficially adopted into the Senju clan and my godmother is the last living Senju," declared Naruto, Hiruzen who was about to talk stopped for a moment to think about what Naruto said.

"You do have a point but it's still a clan compound for a clan that you are technically a part of," said Hiruzen, Naruto sighed and pulled up the sleave of his shirt revealing a Senju crest on his shoulder.

"I wasn't supposed to show this to anyone until we were all in the village but from the looks of it she's not coming back anytime soon, so here," said Naruto unsealing a piece of paper from the Senju crest on his shoulder before handing it to Hiruzen who's eyes widened at the piece of paper.

"How did…?" asked Hiruzen his words dying in his throat.

"I met Tsunade a few weeks after leaving," said Naruto his eyes narrowing to Hiruzen who nodded.

"With this I can give you access to the Senju compound," said Hiruzen with a nod.

"Now back to these friends of yours or more to the point, Naruto I need to know how you became associated with Otto," said Hiruzen. Naruto nodded to his grandfather figure.

"Well…" began Naruto.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

A seven year old Naruto sat in a clearing sitting on a rock, he had been on his own, again, for about a week now. The young blond jumped to his feet when he heard a noise from the edge of the clearing, narrowing his eyes as he looked over two people stepped out one was a red haired girl, the other was a white haired boy, the red haired girl had brown eyes, while the white haired boy had green eyes.

"Oi Kimimaro look the brat thinks he's tough," said the girl nudging the boy who looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"That seems a too refined stance to have taught yourself," said Kimimaro looking at Naruto, who narrowed his eyes at the pair, he knew he had no chance against them but he also knew he had nowhere to run, they would catch him if he did run.

"So child where are your parents?" asked Kimimaro looking at Naruto who looked down at the question making both the red head and Kimimaro look at the boy with varying degrees of pity.

"Why don't you come with us I'm sure that out master will make you feel welcome in our village," declared Kimimaro with an impassive voice, Naruto looked at the ground for a moment.

"Alright," said Naruto looking up to the white haired man hesitantly.

"Cool, you got a name kid?" asked the red haired girl who was really only asking as a curtesy.

"N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," stuttered Naruto making both of the older people's eyes widen Kimimaro looking at the red haired girl who looked shocked.

"Uzumaki?" questioned the girl looking at Naruto with a raised brow.

"Yes why?" asked Naruto looking back at the girl.

"Tayuya Uzumaki nice to meet you," said Tayuya with a soft smile.

"Th-Then that means your m-my family?" questioned Naruto looking at her with a smile tears in his eyes. Tayuya's self-restraint failed her and she rushed forwards and wrapped the boy in a hug.

"Shhh, Shhh, don't cry Ototo," whispered Tayuya tears forming in her own eyes as she hugged the boy.

"T-then you stop crying Nee-chan," whispered Naruto looking up at the girl who just started to giggle at the comment. She stood up and looked to Kimimaro.

"You tell anyone about this and I will castrate you with the dullest and rustiest kunai I can find before force feeding you your own balls," declared Tayuya getting quick nods from the white haired teen who's skin had gone as white as his hair.

"Come on Naruto let's go," said Tayuya holding out her hand for the young blond who smiled warmly at the older Uzumaki before taking her hand.

The three people walked out of the clearing and through the forest Kimimaro following the two Uzumaki.

After about twenty minutes of walking the trio found themselves at what looked to be a bunker with stone snakes all around it. Naruto was a little frightened by the stone serpents.

"It's ok Naruto-kun I'll protect you," said Tayuya as she pushed the blond in front of her before walking inside the bunker Kimimaro staying silent behind the two of them. The trio walked along the long candle lit hallways.

After arriving at a specific door Tayuya pushed the door open before she, Naruto and Kimimaro walked inside.

"Ah Kimimaro-kun, Tayuya-chan welcome back I trust the mission was a success," said a voice as a man walked out of the shadows, the man had pitch black hair golden eyes and pale skin.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama the mission was completed," declared Kimimaro from behind Naruto and Tayuya.

"Excellent now I must ask, who is this?" asked Orochimaru looking at Naruto who hugged himself to Tayuya.

"Orochimaru-sama this is Naruto Uzumaki we found him on our way back here alone in the wood and suggested he come here," said Tayuya, Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Where are you from Naruto-kun?" asked Orochimaru.

"K-Konoha," said Naruto making Orochiamru's eyes widen momentarily in surprize outwardly the man showed nothing but inside well.

" _This is Namikaze's child what a wonderful find I think I might just mould him into my perfect weapon to burn Konoha to the ground,"_ thought Orochimaru to himself.

"Well welcome to Oto or at least part of Oto Naruto-kun what is it you want to be when you grow up?" asked the snake Sannin.

"I wanna be a big strong ninja," said Naruto excitedly with a grin.

"Well I could help you with that I could train you," said Orochimaru, shocking Naruto, Kimimaro and Tayuya.

"R-really?" questioned Naruto shocked that the man who he had only met moments before would offer to train him. Orochimaru just nodded to the boy who began to jump up and down.

"You hear that Nee-chan I'm gonna be an awesome ninja," said Naruto happily making Tayuya smile which in itself got a raised eyebrow from Orochimaru.

"This training isn't going to be easy Naruto-kun," Orochimaru.

"I don't care," declared Naruto.

 **#Flashback End#**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **So kicking this chapter off we have the begining of the third stage of the exams**

 **an assassination task**

 **however as Naruto begins looking for his target he is told about the Otto team**

 **which is because he knows them and they are his freidns**

 **and when he goes to see them offers them a place in Konoha**

 **after which he goes to the Hokage to discuss it further**

 **and explains how he came into contact with Otto**

 **well... that's prety much it...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sighed scrunching up another piece of paper and tossing it aside. It had been five days since the beginning of the third stage of the chunin exams and in that time Naruto had found his quarry and managed to figure out her schedule to a rough enough degree that he could begin to plan his assassination of the woman.

Thankfully he was alone in his and Jiraiya's home, as the perverted sage had been assigned a mission by the Hokage and was out of the village while Fuu was out with Ino and Shino. While Naruto did have access to the Senju compound he was going to wait until after the exams to actually move in.

The blond shinobi let his head hang back taking a deep breath the clauses of the exam made it difficult for him, as while he had performed assassinations before, the ones that had to be done stealthily he could kill people who saw him afterwards.

Naruto glanced at a mask lying on the desk he was currently seated at it looked almost like a clock face with two eyes cut into it.

"No," muttered Naruto looking away from the mask, it was a last resort, he still had two days.

The chunin hopeful had made and then dismissed plan after plan over the last two days, he had found the woman on the second day of the test. Naruto had followed her himself for the rest of that day and the next day before sending out clones to do so, while he himself plotted her demise.

" _ **Naruto-kun I'm bored,"**_ spoke Akane from within his mind.

" _I know Akane-chan you have said so many times today, but I need to concentrate on this,"_ declared Naruto.

Most of the plans Naruto had devised would deliver death to the woman, but most would either leave collateral damage, setting an explosive tag up in her apartment for example, or would be easily traced to him, killing her at long range with an arrow.

" _ **Poison her,"**_ recommended Akane.

" _Too risky, poisoning her directly would draw to much attention, and indirectly could leave collateral damage or just make her sick,"_ replied Naruto.

" _ **Mist?"**_ proposed the kitsune.

" _To conspicuous, it hasn't been misty here in months, and my chakra would be everywhere in that mist,"_ declared the icy shinobi.

" _ **Use a Summon?"**_ offered white haired woman.

" _Would end in the kill but I am known to have the fox summoning contract,"_ countered the Uzumaki.

" _ **Henge (Transformation) and just kill her?**_ " suggested the Biju.

" _While I can outrun most people I wouldn't put it past the chunin to call the ANBU and I don't think I could get away far enough or long enough to undo the_ _ **henge**_ _,"_ spoke the genin.

Naruto's mind went quiet, Akane not giving any more suggestions.

The silence was almost deafening to Naruto.

However like a flash of lightning an idea occurred to Naruto.

" _ **That could work,"**_ declared Akane knowing the Idea, one benefit of being in his head.

" _But to trigger it I would need to be nearby,"_ thought Naruto almost cursing.

" _ **Use a trespass seal,"**_ suggested Akane.

Once again Naruto's mind went silent for a moment.

As Akane went to speak again Naruto appeared before her.

" **Naru-"** began Akane confused, cut off as Naruto grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

"That's perfect Akane-chan thank you," declared Naruto after pulling back from the affectionate gesture not paying attention to Akane's reddening cheeks before vanishing from his mind.

Akane was left there stunned her face bright red she brought her hand up and touched her lips.

" **You're welcome,"** muttered the woman in a dazed state.

Naruto himself quickly looked at a clock determining that he did in fact have time to work his idea before grabbing his shoes leaving his giant cleaver next to his desk and running out of the house, closing and locking it behind him.

* * *

 **#Five minutes Later#**

Naruto landed on a rooftop of an apartment building close to the market district. Spreading out his senses mostly as a precaution. He knew his target wouldn't be home for several hours, but caution was always a good idea.

Finding neither his target nor her bodyguards anywhere nearby the blond slipped off the roof and down the side of the building, landing in a small alleyway between the building he had been on and the one next to it.

Walking a little deeper into the alleyway Naruto found himself at a door with nothing but a deadbolt. The red haired blond crossed the middle and index fingers on both hands and formed the Hyoton specific hand sign and carefully channelled a small amount of chakra towards his hands.

As he channelled his chakra two slivers of ice formed above his hands seemingly in the shape of lock picks.

Taking the ice slivers Naruto put them into the deadbolt on the door and with practiced ease picked the lock in under thirty seconds. Once the lock was picked the door opened, quickly slipping inside the building Naruto made his way out of the laundry room he found himself in.

Stealthily Naruto made his way upstairs careful not to alert anyone else within the building. After several flights of stairs Naruto stopped in front of a door, once again with his trusty ice picks Naruto unlocked the lock on the door.

Stepping into the apartment Naruto softly closed the door behind him and locked it again as he would be leaving through a window that he would close after himself.

Walking through the apartment Naruto made his way to the bathroom. With a smirk on his face Naruto unsealed a pot of ink and a brush from a seal on his neck.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

As Naruto put the finishing touches on his seal he smirked to himself and pulsed a small amount of chakra into one part of the seal which rendered all of the black ink scrawled over the walls, floor and ceiling invisible.

Walking out of the bathroom leaving the door open, he then made his way to the lounge window. Opening the window Naruto hopped through it, and quickly closed it behind him before jumping away from the apartment complex.

The red haired blond jumped from roof to roof headed back to his and Jiraiya's home. As he drew close however he felt something off. Ignoring it he continued on.

Once Naruto reached his home he knew something was off, flicking his right hand out to the side he pushed chakra into the limb and specifically a seal on his hand with a poof of smoke a daemonic looking Katana appeared in his hand. The blade was pitch black, with six rear facing hooks on the weapon with a kunai like pommel with a daemonic eye between the sharpened edges.

Walking up the path, Naruto saw that the door was still in fact locked, holding his blade at the ready Naruto pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Stepping inside he saw that nothing was out of place, nothing out of the ordinary, everything was perfect.

Too perfect.

"It's been a while _Sensei_ ," declared Naruto.

"That it has Naruto-kun," spoke a voice as a man stepped out of the shadows. "So how is my favourite student?" questioned the pail skinned golden eyed man smirking as he held the mask that had been on Naruto's desk.

"Favourite? I thought that title would forever be held by your personal brown nose, how is Kabuto these days?" questioned the blond pulling out a box of cigarettes before flicking one out of the box.

"Come now Naruto-kun, you know I didn't come here to talk about Kabuto," declared Orochimaru.

"So what did you come to talk about?" questioned Naruto lighting his smoke.

"I see you have collected more Uzumaki clan relics how many are you at now?" asked Orochimaru.

"Well including the one you are holding it's five," spoke Naruto.

"My my a quarter of them with one person you have been a busy bee haven't you, but you and I both know that this isn't the actual Mask Of Quicksilver," declared Orochimaru holding up the mask.

"Oh whatever makes you say that?" questioned Naruto blowing out a cloud of smoke, trying to seem relaxed even if he was tightening his grip on his sword.

"The Mask Of Quicksilver the real one displays a clock face with the time being ten past nine, this one however has the time as twelve thirty meaning it's a fake," declared Orochimaru throwing the plaster mask to the floor shattering it.

"Well I never, I didn't know Sensei it must still be at the mask temple in Kiri," said Naruto feigning shock.

"Now Naruto you know better than to toy with me," spoke Orochimaru in a scolding tone.

"That I do, hence why I have been recording this conversation and should anything happen to me the recording will be reverse summoned to the Hokage," spoke Naruto with a smirk Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at his former student. "Is there anything else Sensei?" questioned Naruto still smirking.

"Now that you mention it, there is, I would very much appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my business while I am here," declared Orochimaru.

"Which part of your business here, marking the Uchiha or the invasion you have planned?" asked Naruto.

"Both, I would hate to have to hurt your little friends in Oto for your misdeeds," declared Orochimaru with a smirk.

"You lay one finger on them-" began Naruto shadows beginning to dance behind him as his eyes turned ice cold silver.

"Like I said Naruto keep your nose out of my business and I will honour our agreement," spoke the snake Sannin.

"Fine," spat Naruto.

"Good, I'm sure we will see each other again at some stage soon Naruto-kun," declared Orochimaru walking past Naruto and out the door.

Once Orochimaru was out of the house Naruto let out a deep breath as his legs failed him and he dropped to the ground breathing heavily.

" _ **Naruto-kun,"**_ called Akane worriedly.

"I'm fine Akane-chan," replied Naruto huffing and puffing.

After a moment Naruto compose himself and quickly bit his thumb and flipped through hand signs.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),** " called Naruto slamming his hand into the ground causing a plume of smoke to erupt from his hand.

" **Naruto-sama,"** spoke a somewhat deep voice. As the smoke cleared the owner of the voice was revealed to be a two tailed white fox about the size of a dog.

"Ryoshi, hey, Orochimaru was here I need you to see if he left any surprizes around the house please," asked Naruto, getting a nod from the fox who quickly moved off. With that done Naruto quickly moved over to a nearby couch and collapsed on it.

* * *

 **#About an Hour later#**

Naruto was awoken by the sound of knocking on the front door. Shaking his head to rid himself of the last of his sleepiness Naruto got up and moved to the front door. As he did he stretched out his senses to see if Ryoshi was still around and to see who may have been at the door. Not being able to sense his summon he assumed the fox either found nothing and left or found something and dealt with it.

"Hello ANBU-san," spoke Naruto opening the door to see the tiger masked ANBU who had given him the instructions on the third stage of the exams.

"Hello Naruto-san, congratulations on passing the third stage your target was found dead due to asphyxiation in her bathroom an hour ago," declared the ANBU, Naruto simply nodding, his seals had worked. Once the woman closed her door it would create a room that would not allow any oxygen in and would in addition to her breathing using any already in the room up seals would slowly syphon it out of the room. "Here is the instructions for the next stage," declared the ANBU handing Naruto a scroll before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto closed the door and headed back inside opening the scroll as he went. As he expected the scroll itself had little information on it simply "training ground 44, Friday, eleven o'clock".

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over.**

 **so ... sorry about this chapter taking so long ... i have no excuse just being lazy.**

 **anywho...**

 **we start off with Naruto trying to plan how to murder his target.**

 **with Akane offering several suggestions.**

 **then Naruto stumbling onto an idea he feels will work.**

 **which involves a heavy amount of seals.**

 **we then have Naruto and Orochimaru having a conversation.**

 **which finally leads to Naruto being given his scroll with the location of the fourth stage.**

 **... sorry again for taking so long.**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood leaning against the fence of training ground forty four as the last of the perspective Chunin showed up.

He didn't need to expand his senses to know he had more than one set of eyes on him, nor that a few of those pairs of eyes were familiar to him.

" _ **Pedomaru probably sent them to go after you,"**_ commented Akane causing Naruto to snort.

With a plume of smoke a purple haired woman appeared bouncing out of the smoke with a grin on her face.

" _Well it's good to see she's so hyperactive,"_ thought Naruto as he watched the woman he had removed the curse mark from the day he became a genin. He however had to stifle a smirk as he spotted a white rose tied into her hair.

"Alright brats I'm Anko Mitarashi the proctor of the second exam, now while I explain what the exam is some chunin will be coming around with a form you have to sign before you can participate," declared the woman as several chunin began walking around handing out sheets of paper.

"Alright this test is a survival exercise, you will each be given one of these scrolls either a heaven or an earth scroll and the goal is to get the other scroll and make it to the tower in the middle of this lovely forest behind me lovingly called the forest of death-" said Anko stopping when she heard muttering.

"Pfft I've seen scarier," muttered Naruto under his breath only for a kunai to be thrown at him only for him to catch it by the ring mere millimetres from his forehead. Anko who appeared behind him had semi wide eyes, while she hadn't been her fastest speed he shouldn't have been able to catch that.

"It's ones with attitudes like that, which die first," said Anko with a smirk pulling the kunai out of Naruto's hand.

"I bet they all just get distracted by your beauty," said Naruto smirking as he saw the blush on Anko's face, Anko just jumped back to her previous position on the fence trying to rid herself of the blush.

"Now you have to sign the forms which clears us of any wrong doing should you die in there which trust me some of you will if not by the plants and animals then by each other as you need to have one of each type of scroll at the tower in five days, now about the scrolls you can't open them until you make it to the tower" said Anko.

"So hop to it fill out the forms and then bring your teams forms up and exchange them for your scroll," said Anko.

Naruto stood by himself outside one of the gates of the forest of death waiting for them to open.

"Just one last piece of advice," came Anko's voice over a set of loudspeakers. "Don't die," said Anko before the gates were flung open, Naruto casually walked through the gates, pulling his bow off his back before jumping up into the lower branches of the trees of the forest.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto was tree hopping when he heard a high pitched scream, Naruto stopped dead on the tree branch before taking off for the scream. Running through the trees Naruto burst from the tree line to find a trio of Ame ninja standing over two dead Kusa ninja and one alive red haired girl who had torn clothes and was more than likely the one who screamed.

"Shit, she's an Uzumaki," muttered Narutoto himself notching a trio of arrows one for each of the Ame nin's skulls. But before Naruto could attack the nin one of the nin turned to him.

"You guys we got company" said the nin, before his two comrades turned and also saw Naruto who let his arrows fly, only one of the three hit its mark and the nin fell over dead while the other two glared at Naruto.

"Oh you're dead now buddy," declared one of the nin, Naruto put his bow on his back before dropping from the tree branch landing in a crouch as the ground beneath him buckled as he landed.

"Is that so?" questioned Naruto pulling his blade off his back.

"Oooohhhh scary big ass sword, you compensating for something," mocked one of the two remaining nin before both burst out laughing. Naruto just stood there before a mist was pulled in around them and the two Ame nin stopped laughing.

"I thought he was a Konoha nin," said the one of the Ame nin

"I'm sure his headband was a Konoha one," said the other confused.

" **It is, but I am Naruto Uzumaki the legacy, and second coming, of the Monster Of The Mist,"** declared Naruto's disembodied voice from within the mist. **"Now like that shit stain I could simply kill you, but you were going to rape my cousin so I'm going to kill you, slowly, painfully,"** declared Naruto.

"What are you going to do blondie?" taunted one of the nin.

" **Hyoton Shimo Buresu (Ice Style Frost Breath),"** called Naruto breathing a cloud of ice at the two nin, both jumped out of the way however both were caught a little bit by the frost breath their feet both getting caught in the cloud, Naruto appeared from the fog and slammed the side of his blade into both nin, before vanishing back into the mist.

"Son of a – Ugh," one of the two Ame nin began only to be interrupted when Naruto kicked him in the chin knocking him to the ground and before he could even move two pairs of arrows pierced each of limbs and he began screaming. Only for Naruto to once more appear from the fog slamming his feet on the Nin's face crushing the man's skull.

"YOU BASTARD," yelled the last nin only for an arrow to nail him right between the eyes. The mist cleared as the last Ame nin fell to the ground.

"P-P-Please D-D-Don't H-Hurt me," said the red haired girl backing away from Naruto.

"Hey, Hey, Hey I promise I won't hurt you what's your name?" Asked Naruto bending down so the two were at eye level.

"K-K-Karin U-U-Uzumaki," stuttered Karin still terrified of the man in front of her.

"Well Karin like I told those stains of human beings I am Naruto Uzumaki," declared Naruto with a smile hoping to calm the girl down

"U-U-Uzu-Uzumaki?" questioned Karin her eyes wide, Naruto nodded only to be tackled by Karin.

"Hey it's ok Karin" said Naruto gently rubbing her back.

"Family is all I have wanted, ever since my mother died," muttered Karin against Naruto's chest.

"Then stay here, I can offer you asylum here in Konoha stay with me, Imoto," said Naruto making Karin look to him shocked.

"Nii-san," spoke Karin hugging him, Naruto himself just hugged the girl while silently creating a clone to find the scrolls.

After several moments of searching the clone returned with a heaven and earth scroll to match the earth one he already had.

"Alright Imoto we need to move I still have an exam to pass," said Naruto.

"B-But you're by yourself?" questioned Karin looking to Naruto confused.

"Yes but that's how I entered I'm taking the exams solo," explained Naruto.

"Oh," spoke Karin impressed.

Naruto gently pulled Karin to her feet before the two took to the trees.

After a couple of minutes of running Naruto stopped and knelt down in front of Karin.

"Hop on it'll be quicker," declared Naruto, Karin nodded before climbing onto Naruto's back. Naruto stood up and began to run through the trees.

"So Nii-san?" began Karin getting a 'hmm' from Naruto to indicating he was listening.

"How did you use that **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)** I thought only ninja from Kirigakure could use that Jutsu?" questioned Karin her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I spent six years training away from Konoha under many different sensei one of whom was a former Kiri nin and a former member of the seven swordsman," said Naruto, Karin nodded.

"Who else did you train under?" questioned Karin.

"Not really something I want to get into right now, not that I don't want to tell you, I will but later ok?" questioned Naruto, getting a nod from Karin.

Naruto then slowed as he spotted a trio of Kusa nin wandering around on the forest floor.

"Those bastards," growled Karin.

"You know them?" questioned Naruto.

"They picked on me relentlessly because of my hair," said Karin sadly glancing at her hair, Naruto put her down.

"Don't let their words get to you Imoto your hair is beautiful," declared Naruto making Karin smile at the blond. "Besides their hair is going to be red shortly, it's time for these bastards to learn what it is to cross my family" said Naruto, dropping from the forest floor.

"Oi assholes, back here," yelled Naruto pulling out his bow.

"And who the hell are you?" questioned one of the nin glaring back at Naruto.

"The big brother of the woman you teased for her hair," declared Naruto pulling out a trio of arrows and notching all three.

"You're such an idiot, there's three of us and only one of you," declared the obvious leader.

"Well, that is true but perhaps you miscounted," said Naruto letting all three arrows fly at the weakest link of the team. All three arrow's hitting their mark, three spots up in a straight line up and down the man's chest.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu),** " called Naruto, a dragon forming out of ice and flying at the other member of the trio of Kusa nin, the nin tried to jump out of the way only for the dragon to follow him swallowing him whole before smashing apart revealing the man perfectly encased in ice.

"Because I only count one," said Naruto glaring at the man who by now was looking terrified.

"W-what are you?" questioned the man.

"I'm your death" declared Naruto ripping the huge sword off his back before running forwards and slicing the man from his left hip to his right shoulder.

"That was for Karin," declared Naruto half tempted to spit on the man. Deciding against it Naruto began looking for the scroll finding a heaven one.

Naruto jumped back up to Karin once again leaning down so she could hop onto his back once she was on again Naruto took off, heading in the general direction of the tower.

After a few moments Naruto stopped dead on a tree branch.

"What what is it?" asked Karin.

"Some friends I need to see," declared Naruto with a smile before he moved off in another direction heading away from the tower.

"Why now, why not outside of the forest?" asked Karin confused at Naruto's actions.

"Because they are planning to defect from their village to Konoha soon and neither I nor they need anyone linked to their old village finding out what is happening," spoke Naruto as he drew closer to his friends.

"I take it these are friends you made while training away from Konoha?" said Karin, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah I stayed in their village for a few months training, and became friends with them and several others," declared Naruto with a smile at the fond memories.

After a few moments of silent tree hopping Naruto and Karin dropped into a clearing.

"Hey you three," spoke Naruto shocking the trio of Oto ninja.

"GOD DAMM IT NARUTO," yelled Kin clearly spooked by Naruto's sudden appearance. Karin giggling at the interaction as she hopped off Naruto's back.

"Who's she?" questioned Dosu nodding to the girl on Naruto's back.

"This is Karin, Karin this is Dosu, Kin, and Zaku," declared Naruto introducing the four to each other.

"Nice to meet you," spoke Karin with a smile.

"You too," replied Kin with a smile to the girl, Dosu and Zaku nodding to Karin.

"Should we be assuming this is you being in touch?" questioned Zaku looking to his blond friend.

"Yeah, I've organised everything with the Hokage, all that remains is you guys meeting with T and I and telling them what you know," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Alrighty people chapter over**

 **so this chapter we have the beginning of the fourth stage of the chunin exams, the classic Forest Of Death**

 **within which Naruto finds an Uzumaki**

 **kills a squad of Ame nin and a squad of Kusa nin**

 **before contacting the Oto trio again**

 **so yeah...**

 **that's that**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto walked away from the trio of soon to be former Oto genin Karin beside him as he left.

The blond shinobi had given the trio on of his spare scrolls so they were going to head to the tower ignoring the orders given to them by Orochimaru.

The idea of the five heading to the tower together had been floated around but the blond had declined, mostly to keep suspicion off his friends until after they had defected, but he also had a couple of things he needed to do.

Naruto once more knelt In front of Karin, the red haired woman jumped on Naruto's back and the two once more took off into the trees.

The two travelled through the trees silently for a moment before Naruto slowed down.

"Naruto-nii?" questioned Karin holding onto Naruto tighter.

"I should have sent you with them," muttered Naruto as he stopped on a tree branch.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin confused and somewhat scared.

"It means you need to go with my clone to the tower ok Karin?" spoke Naruto calmly putting Karin down as he quickly flipped through hand signs " **Kori Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice Clone Jutsu),** " called Naruto creating an ice clone. Karin looked to Naruto confused as the clone formed. "I'll meet you at the tower Karin I promise but for now I need you to go with my clone," declared Naruto. Karin nodded and hopped onto the clones back before the icy clone took off towards the tower sending one last scared glance back to Naruto, who smiled a reassuring smile as the girl disappeared into the distance.

"I know you're there," spoke Naruto lowly, almost in a growl his eyes going silver as he turned around glaring upwards into the trees.

"Oh sensed me did you?" spoke a green haired, grey eyed, man stepping out from behind a tree.

"Please, don't flatter yourself I heard you a minute ago but I smelt you long before that," declared Naruto glaring up at the apparent Kiri ninja if the headband was anything to go by along with the katana at his side.

"Bullshit," snarled the man apparently not believing Naruto who rolled his eyes at the arrogance.

"So what can I do for you?" questioned Naruto moving his hand slowly towards Samenikuya.

"You can give me my village's sword or I can take it from your corpse," declared the man with a grin clearly somewhat unhinged.

"First of all it's not your village's sword, you stole it from my clan," spoke Naruto ripping the weapon from its sheath as the Kiri nin snarled and lunged at him drawing a simple katana. "And even if it was, the Mizukage gave it to my uncle as payment for helping in the rebellion," declared Naruto pushing back on his blade throwing the Kiri nin backwards.

"Samehada was forged in Kiri, I will take back my village's sword," growled the genin jumping up and swinging his blade down on Naruto who spun to the left, avoiding the strike and swinging his own blade back at the green haired Kiri nin's mid-section.

However as Naruto sliced clean through the man's mid-section a plume of smoke emanated from him and he was replaced with a log. The instant he sliced through the log he formed a kunai of ice and threw it to his left, a solid 'thunk' sound filled the air as the kunai clearly hit a tree. As Naruto turned to the ice kunai he saw a thin line of red on the side of the kunai.

"Even if by some miracle you beat me you won't keep her," declared Naruto looking around the area, looking for the shinobi. "She will get taken from you and if she's not immediately given back to my clan, which she will be, you won't be the one to wield her," continued Naruto.

The nin apparently angered by Naruto's comment leapt out from behind his cover, a bushy branch, with a scream of "DIE." Naruto threw his left hand up and spun to face his attacker as a glowing silver chain, with a claw like tip, shot out of his hand and closed around the Kiri nin's neck.

"You are a pathetic whiny little baby, I'm surprised you found anyone to teach you how to use a blade," declared Naruto as the chain retracted pulling the genin towards him.

"S-Shut up," gasped the genin glaring at Naruto. "W-w-when I take Samehada from you I'll show you and, those bloodline freaks how to wield a sword," declared the genin wincing as the chain tightened around his neck.

"You are beyond help," spoke Naruto rolling his eyes.

"And you're a-a-an idiot," declared the genin, as Naruto crushed his neck with the chain, only for the genin to turn into a puddle of water.

"I don't think so," declared Naruto turning around swinging Samenikuya at neck level slicing through the genin's neck before he could stab Naruto in the back.

Once more the genin turned into a puddle upon being killed, and this time Naruto didn't hear another attack coming.

Spreading out his senses Naruto found that the genin was fleeing, the blond knew better than to let the green haired genin go. So Naruto sheathed his blade and pulled his bow off his back and began chasing the genin through the canopies.

As Naruto ran he used his free hand to form three ice arrows, each however appeared to have something almost carved into the top, each one different.

Notching the first one as he pushed a large amount of chakra to his legs to leap further towards the fleeing genin. Naruto let the arrow fly mid-leap shooting forwards at tremendous speed missing the genin by mere centimetres.

"You missed," yelled the genin glancing back at Naruto to taunt him, however this was a bad move on his part as the ice arrow exploded in front of him creating a web of ice.

The ice was easily smashed through but not without slowing down the fleeing genin and leaving him with scratches from the ice shattering.

Naruto leapt perfectly through the hole in the ice web notching the second arrow as he did. Landing before instantly kicking off the tree he landed on with a large amount of force Naruto once again flew into the air letting the second of his arrows fly from his weapon.

This time the arrow didn't even appear to be aiming for the fleeing genin and in truth it wasn't. As the second arrow flew the head on the weapon got substantially larger turning into a wedge shape almost like an axe head. The axe headed arrow slammed into a tree branch embedding itself more than halfway through the branch and the grey eyed fleeing genin could do nothing but go wide eyed as he slammed down onto the branch snapping it and tumbling to the forest floor rolling as he landed trying to minimise any damage to himself.

However that didn't stop him from slamming back first into a tree trunk, flipping himself over the Kiri genin was about to jump to his feet when an arrow pierced his chest specifically his heart, however the arrow wasn't made of ice.

Naruto immediately turned around notching his third arrow and fired it back into the trees behind him however a huge rock was thrown at the arrow which pierced the rock and exploded causing small stones to rain down on the area.

"Hello you four," spoke Naruto calmly narrowing his still silver eyes.

Now in front of him on tree branches above him stood three people with Oto headbands. The first was a large man with orange hair and a face that was too small for his head. The second was a light blue haired man with what appeared to be a second head behind his main head. Finally the third was a six armed man with his hair tied into a fanned out ponytail, clearly the one who had killed the Kiri genin as he was holding a bow in one of his hands.

"It's been a long time Naruto," spoke the two headed man with an arrogant smirk.

"Not long enough Sakon, not by a long shot," replied Naruto maintaining his glare at the trio. "So I take it Orochimaru sent you four after me?" spoke Naruto crossing his arms as he did so.

"That he did, so, time to die traitor," declared the six armed man.

"You three can't beat me," scoffed Naruto quickly swapping his bow for Samenikuya.

"That may have been the case three and a half years ago but things change," declared the fat man launching himself from the tree branch towards Naruto, slamming his fist into the branch Naruto stood on shattering the wood. Naruto however had already leapt from the branch upwards into a hail of arrows.

" **Futon Daitoppa (Wind Style Great Breakthrough),** " called Naruto performing half hand signs before a huge gust of wind emanated from him knocking all of the arrows off course.

However before Naruto could relax a blur came flying at him. The blur it turned out was Sakon with two left hands attempting to punch the blond who threw a hand back and a glowing chain burst forth flying into a tree, and in an instant began to draw Naruto towards it avoiding the double punch coming his way.

"Gotcha now," growled the tubby sound nin lunging at Naruto. The blond kicked off the tree throwing his knee forwards into the orange haired man's chin knocking him back, however Naruto wasn't don, as he landed he kicked off the tree again flipping over his former ally swinging his blade down and slamming it into the man's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

The orange haired nin could only scream as Samenikuya sunk into his flesh.

As Naruto landed he ripped his blade out causing the nin to fall to his knees, however Naruto couldn't take a second as once more he had to avoid a punch from Sakon. Catching the man's fist with one hand, Naruto quickly brought his elbow up to block the second fist flying his way. With his opponent at his mercy, Naruto kicked Sakon in the shin forcing him to one knee, using that knee as a step Naruto jumped up and kicked Sakon's head to the side. Rolling in the air Naruto then used his other foot to slam the blue haired nin's head into the tree, causing him to grunt in pain.

"THAT'S IT YOU PUNK" roared the fat man glaring at Naruto, as chains of triangles began to flood across his body. Naruto sensing Kidomaru notching another flurry of arrows quickly ran at Jirobo, who charged at him the curse mark covering a good portion of his body. As Naruto got close to the man he quickly dropped to the branch sliding on the moss through Jirobo's legs avoiding the man's attempt to grab him in the process; digging into the moss Naruto kicked off the branch jumping onto Jirobo's back forcing the marked nin to his knees, Naruto kicked off the man's back forming several ice kunai which he promptly threw at Kidomaru.

The spider like Oto nin rolled to the side avoiding the ice kunai, as Naruto fell back to the branch between Jirobo and Sakon. Naruto landed and rolled forwards straight into Sakon's fist. Naruto fell back realising Sakon too had marks spreading across his body, however he had little time to contemplate it as he was yanked backwards by the neck of his shirt.

"You little shit time to die," declared Jirobo slamming his fist into Naruto's stomach making the blond wince in pain. As Jirobo wound up for another punch Naruto swung forwards kicking the fat man in the chin again jarring himself loose from the man's grip.

Naruto leapt up into the air to get away from Jirobo and Sakon, however as he did his highly trained hearing picked up on the twang of a bow and Naruto realised his mistake.

Arrows flew through the air piercing Naruto's body, thankfully none in lethal places but all in painful places. Naruto fell, further than the branches he had been fighting on, with a little luck he managed to land on a lower branch with a thud.

"Things change Uzumaki, at one point you were one of Orochimaru's elite but now we hold that title, we are part of the sound four," taunted Sakon jumping down to the branch Naruto found himself on.

"Do-Don't make me laugh," coughed Naruto spitting out a glob of blood. "The only reason you have that is because I left," declared Naruto. "Orochimaru had his elite team, me, Kimimaro, and Tayuya, when I left you three were brought in to bring the team back up to the strength it had been at while I was there," taunted Naruto.

"Well I think we have proven that we are more than a match for you," declared Sakon walking up to Naruto.

"You think so?" questioned Naruto smirking. "Because you seem to be forgetting something," continued Naruto.

"And what's that?" asked Sakon almost rolling his eyes.

"I was one of Orochimaru's best, you think he didn't give me a curse mark?" questioned Naruto as an eerie red glow pulsed on his back before lines began spreading across his tattooed skin.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so we kick this chapter off after Naruto has finished with the Oto trio**

 **before he and Karin head out**

 **only for Naruto to send Karin with a clone**

 **as a Kiri nin attacks him over Samenikyua**

 **however Naruto easily beats him**

 **only for the coward to run**

 **however as Naruto catches him he is confronted by the sound four**

 **who he can easily beat until they start using their curse marks**

 **when it is revealed Naruto has a curse mark of his own**

 **anywho with that i'm done...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

As the marks flowed across Naruto's skin, Sakon jumped back from the blond before he and the other Oto shinobi allowed their own marks to spread all across their skin turning it a red brown colour as the three of them turned daemonic, their teeth becoming sharp and each of them growing horns. Naruto upon seeing this smirked.

"Stage two right out the gate, I like it," declared Naruto sounding somewhat unhinged as the marks on his skin too covered the rest of his skin darkening it, however while Naruto did grow a pair of horns on his head the more interesting growth was at the base of his spine, as a fox like tail sprouted from his tail bone, blond fur and all. "Let's see how you handle this," spoke Naruto with a smirk before throwing his unoccupied right hand out to the side and a daemonic looking katana appeared in a puff of smoke, the pitch black blade was quickly tossed into the air behind Naruto as he began to charge at the Oto shinobi.

Jirobo leapt from his perch towards Naruto throwing his fist at the blond, Naruto however brought his Samenikuya up to block the punch.

Fist collided with metal, Jirobo looked to be pushing Naruto back if only just. Naruto pushed back on his blade making sure Jirobo was pushing as hard as he could before the blond quickly stepped to the side and allowed the large man to fall forwards to Naruto's left. What no-one was expecting was for Jirobo to scream in pain as he was once again sliced by a blade, but not Samenikuya.

Naruto using his tail flicked blood off the blade of his daemonic katana.

Sakon and Kidomaru were shocked at what they saw but, knowing what they did about Orochimaru and his curse marks they shouldn't have been as Naruto's tail swung the second blade as if it were a third arm. Naruto once more smirked looking at the two Oto shinobi.

"Come on then," taunted Naruto, Kidomaru quickly notched several more arrows as Sakon ran at the blond. Naruto smirked breaking into a run at Sakon.

The blond shinobi quickly sidestepped as arrows began to hail down on him, and as he looked to Sakon the blond wasn't shocked as the man seemingly split into two identical clones only lacking the second head.

"Ahh finally joining the party Ukon," spoke Naruto as he ran.

Naruto avoided another arrow as he swung Samenikuya at Sakon who jumped up trying to avoid the strike, Ukon taking advantage of Naruto's focus on his brother to move to attack the blond. However neither brother counted on the shadows around Naruto shooting out of the ground, one part looking like a clawed hand slapped Sakon in the face in mid-air making him spin. Ukon on the other hand had to jump to the side as a spear like construct shot out of Naruto's shadow, however he wasn't fast enough to dodge as more spears shot out of the original long line of shadow.

"UKON," screamed Sakon looking to his brother who was speared by seemingly shadows and fell to his knees blood oozing from his mouth. Kidomaru once more shot an arrow at the seemingly distracted Naruto hoping whatever was going on with the shadows wouldn't protect the blond.

The spider like man's hopes were raise as no shadow moved to protect Naruto. However it was Naruto himself who screwed up Kidomaru's plan snatching the arrow out of the air.

"Uh uh uh _Kido-chan_ , you haven't forgotten who it was that taught you archery have you?" mocked Naruto.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH," snarled Sakon charging at Naruto attempting to avenge his brother. The red haired blond spun to face the red skinned white haired Oto shinobi before using the arrow he had in hand as a spear and shoving it through Sakon's shoulder pushing him back before spinning around. While he spun Naruto used his blade wielding tail to slice an half an inch into Sakon's chest all the way across.

With the second of the two brother's dealt with Naruto turned to Kidomaru, who the instant Naruto turned to him let loose five arrows. Once more Naruto brought Samenikuya up to block the projectiles.

Kidomaru was already notching another quintet of arrows as Naruto brought his blade down to look back at the Oto shinobi, Naruto shot a chakra chain out of his free hand into the ground.

As Kidomaru let fly the volley of arrows Naruto jumped to the side avoiding the arrows. Before Kidomaru could notch any more arrows he let out a scream as he felt intense pain in his leg, looking down he saw a glowing kunai piercing his leg.

Suddenly Kidomaru was yanked off his feet by the kunai in his leg, and was spun around. Screaming as the kunai did more and more damage he was flying through the air no longer attached to the kunai. Kidomaru could do nothing to right himself in the air as blood poured out of his leg; Naruto however wasn't done with the Oto nin as once more shadows began to bend to his will.

As Kidomaru flew past Naruto the blond sent out a spike of shadow towards Kidomaru. The shadow lined up with Kidomaru's right arms and unable to do anything the Oto nin flew past it the shadow blade slicing clean through Kidomaru's three right arms.

Kidomaru would have screamed in pain, had he not blacked out from the shock.

Naruto stood up relaxing somewhat as he looked at the area around him.

"DIE," screamed Jirobo as he descended on Naruto both of his hands together to slam them into the now alerted blond.

"How many times do I have to make it clear you can't match me Jirobo?" questioned Naruto as he brought his blade held by his tail up and a stickman rose out of Naruto's shadow, and threw his claw like hands forwards. Jirobo's chest was pieced in eleven different places, Naruto stepping back as the fat man fell to his knees, still conscious, but only because of the curse mark.

"If you're going to kill us just get it over with," coughed Sakon.

"Kill you?" questioned Naruto almost insulted by the idea. "No I would never kill you four," continued Naruto confusing the conscious members of the sound team. "That would be the easy out for you, no I will leave you four to crawl back to Orochimaru, and leave you to tell him that you failed him," declared Naruto with a sinister smirk, jumping off into the trees before he could see the looks of horror on the faces of the sound nin.

As Naruto put enough distance between him and the sound four he stopped, stabbing the sword held by his tail into the tree branch he was standing on, before allowing the curse mark to recede.

Naruto grit his teeth as the mark receded, falling to his knees once it had. Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up.

"That still hurts," muttered Naruto to himself.

" _ **You know it hurts and yet you willing chose to use the mark, rather than say my chakra,"**_ berated the white haired Kitsune sealed within him.

" _Those four needed to be knocked down a peg or ten,"_ declared Naruto pushing himself to his feet. _"Besides I thought you were asleep and I won't take chakra from you if you are asleep,"_ continued Naruto.

" _ **I wasn't asleep, so you could have asked,"**_ said the Biju.

" _Like I said I thought you were asleep, you hadn't said anything to me for a couple of hours that usually means you're asleep,"_ spoke Naruto picking up the daemonic katana with his right hand and with a poof of smoke the weapon was gone, just as it had come.

" _ **Well I wasn't,"**_ declared Akane, apparently irritated. Naruto decided against inquiring about the Biju's agitation instead spreading out his senses looking for three people in particular.

Within a minute he had found them and set off in their direction, the blond almost wanted to punch himself for what he was about to do but continued on anyway.

Hopping from tree to tree, he spread his senses out again looking for Orochimaru hoping the Sannin was nowhere nearby.

While Naruto was confidant in his skills, he was certain at this point in time he couldn't beat his former sensei, the man was stronger than him by enough of a margin he need a couple of years yet to catch up.

Naruto thankfully couldn't sense the white skinned man as he drew close to where he was headed.

Coming to a stop Naruto landed on a branch about fifty metres off the ground on the edge of a clearing, in the middle of the clearing stood a rather large broken tree stump which appeared to be hollow.

Quickly and carefully Naruto made his way to the ground, he could see traps littering the ground around the hollowed out tree. Naruto quickly froze the water in the air forming a kunai which he flung at one of the traps, specifically slicing through a piece of wire which upon being severed let two heavy logs swing free slamming together a foot above the split wire.

The two logs hitting each other created a loud crash alerting at least one of the people within the hollowed out tree.

Naruto watched as a swirl cheeked brown haired chubby boy appeared at the entrance of the tree holding a pair of kunai in hand.

"I don't care if you are a Konoha shinobi you attack us and I will fight back," declared the boy.

"Well then good thing I'm not here to fight," spoke Naruto. "Choji right?" questioned the blond looking to the other Konoha genin.

"T-that's right, what do you want?" questioned Choji.

"Which scroll do you guys have?" asked Naruto.

"Earth, why?" spoke Choji confused. Naruto smiled quickly reaching into his pouch and pulling out a heaven scroll.

"Here, get yourselves to the tower," ordered Naruto tossing the scroll to Choji.

His business with the team concluded, thankfully without having to talk to the Uchiha Naruto quickly took once more to the trees.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

It was a decent trek to the tower in the middle of the forest but Naruto had made it without running into any more teams shockingly. Upon reaching the tower the blond found Karin waiting outside.

"Naruto-nii," called Karin running over to the blond tackle hugging him. Naruto caught the girl and hugged her.

"I told you I would meet you here," declared Naruto with a smile.

"Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry," replied the red haired girl punching his chest. "I've only just found family I can't lose you not even knowing you for a day," continued Karin. Naruto snickered rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Come on then we can head inside now," spoke Naruto with a smile, Karin nodded following Naruto inside.

Upon stepping inside Naruto and Karin both saw a tablet on the wall.

With only a cursory glance Naruto opened both scrolls, tossing them to the ground when they started to smoke and drawing Samenikuya, Karin quickly ducking behind Naruto upon seeing him draw his sword.

The smoke cloud grew in size until an almost popping sound went off, a sound Naruto was familiar with, it was a summon. Naruto sheathed his sword as he felt the chakra signature in the smoke.

"Hello Sensei," spoke Naruto plainly.

"Hello Naruto, good job on passing the fourth stage," replied Kakashi with an eye smile. "Made a friend in the forest did you Naruto?" questioned the elder Shinobi upon seeing the still cowering Karin.

"Yes," was Naruto's simple answer.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over.  
**

 **so we kick off right where last chapter ended**

 **Naruto and his curse mark**

 **going into stage two right away**

 **which Naruto uses to wipe the floor with the sound ninja**

 **and then leave them to crawl back to Orochimaru**

 **then we have Naruto going off to find the Uchiha's team and give them a scroll.**

 **finishing off with Naruto making it to the tower**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood with the rest of the passing genin all of twenty four of them. They all stood in a large open room at the bottom of the tower within the forest of death.

"Alright everyone, I would like to congratulate every one of you for passing the fourth stage of the chunin exams. However I must disappoint you all by informing you that there are still far too many of you in the competition," declared Hiruzen.

"Please *cough cough* Hokage-sama allow me," asked a sickly looking jonin appealing next to the aged Kage, getting a nod from the man.

"Hello everyone I am *cough cough* Hayate Gekko the proctor for the final stage *cough cough* of the exams, and as Hokage-sama *cough cough cough* said there is still too many of you *cough cough cough cough* here. So we must have a preliminary round *cough cough* so if any of you feel you cannot continue please *cough* say so now, and keep in mind that from here * cough cough* on these exams are no longer a team effort," declared now identified Hayate.

"I don't think I can go on anymore," spoke a white haired Konoha nin raising his hand, Hayate noted the name down before nodding to the boy who turned around and left. Naruto glared at Kabuto as he walked away before looking to the Hokage and flipped through ANBU hand seals.

"Anyone *cough cough* else?" asked Hayate, when no other hands were raised the man turned around and a panel rose upwards revealing a giant screen.

"This screen will display the random *cough cough* matchups that these preliminaries will *cough* consist of, the match ups could be one v *cough cough* one, or two v two *cough cough cough* you may be paired up with your best friend your *cough* greatest enemy or someone you may not know," declared Hayate before names flashed on screen quickly.

An instant later four names flashed up onto the screen. "Could all bar Naruto Uzumaki, *cough cough* Dosu Kinta, Yoroi Akado, and Misumi Tsurugi *cough* please head up to the balconies above?" asked Hayate before everyone but those mentioned walked up the stairs.

"Well this is interesting," said Misumi smirking beneath his mask.

"This'll be an easy win," declared Yoroi, Dosu glared at the man and was about to rush him when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"He's baiting you, don't fall for it," said Naruto, Dosu turned his head so he was looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye before nodding.

"Well this should be fun, it has been a while since we fought side by side, hey Naruto," spoke Dosu turning fully to face the blond who responded by smirking. Naruto's left hand became covered by an icy mist just as Dosu's right hand began to hum. Everyone else in the room had wide eyes from Dosu's comment excluding Kin, Zaku, their sensei and Hiruzen.

"Well it looks like *cough cough* both parties are ready," stated Hayate recovering from his shock. "Begin" called the jonin jumping away.

Naruto drew his blade from his back with free hand, just as Yoroi began running at him and Dosu with Misumi following closely behind his teammate.

" **Onpa nami (Sonic Wave),** " called Dosu channelling chakra through his arm unleashing it in a straight line at his two opponents both of whom jumped out of the path of the wave Yoroi jumping left Misumi jumping right.

As Yoroi landed he was immediately sliced in two by Naruto and his huge blade, however to no-ones shock Yoroi exploded into smoke revealing instead a roughly sliced log, jagged edges all along the cut. The second the **Kawarimi (Substitution)** was revealed Naruto turned, flipping through one handed hand signs.

" **Hyoton Kōri suraisā No jutsu (Ice Release Ice Slicer Jutsu),** " called Naruto as the water in the air around him froze into discs that instantly flew at Yoroi.

Yoroi tried to jump to the side to avoid the discs but the discs still hit their mark cutting him half a centimetre deep on his right side, his left leg and the right side of his neck.

Dosu rushed at Misumi chaining punches and kicks, Misumi however dodged ducked and weaved in and out of the punches avoiding them all, until Dosu landed a solid punch. Slamming his fist into Misumi's stomach pushing him back, however before Dosu could pull his fist back Misumi grabbed his arm dislocating his own arm to wrap it around Dosu's. Misumi smirked thinking he had Dosu in a tight spot only for the Oto genin to smirk in return before jumping off his feet and using Misumi's dislocated arm to swing through the genin's legs.

Once Dosu was through Misumi's legs he yanked his arm back pulling Misumi off his feet flipping him over before slamming his palm into Misumi's chest.

" **Kyōmeisen (Vibrating Sound Drill),** " called Dosu his arm vibrating on the downed Misumi. The silver haired genin spasmed as Dosu's attack did its damage coughing up blood as Dosu stopped his attack getting up.

Naruto once more ran at Yoroi frost hanging around his free hand, in an instant a kunai of ice formed and a second later it was flying through the air towards Yoroi. The genin blocked the weapon with a kunai of his own.

The next instant Naruto was descending upon Yoroi blade first. Yoroi jumped back to avoid the attack before jumping back at Naruto slamming his hand onto Naruto's forehead, Naruto actually sighed at the act.

"If you plan on trying to make me give by stealing my chakra we could be here a week and you still wouldn't make any headway," declared Naruto not the slightest bit affected by the insignificant drain on his chakra.

Before Yoroi could do anything Naruto grabbed the man by the wrist and wrenched the limb from his forehead before using it to pull Yoroi in and knee him in the stomach, Yoroi winced in pain as Naruto pulled his leg back. After removing his knee from his opponent Naruto flipped the man over his head and slammed him into the ground.

Both Misumi and Yoroi pushed themselves to their feet as Naruto and Dosu both moved towards the centre of the arena. As the two Konoha genin managed to stand tall they both began to flip through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Yoroi spewing out a fireball towards Naruto and Dosu.

" **Futon Daitoppa (Wind Style Great Breakthrough),** " yelled Misumi a moment later slamming his hands together sending out a wave of wind absorbing and enhancing the fireball the flames going from red to blue headed towards Naruto and Dosu.

As the giant fireball flew at Naruto and Dosu the red haired blond stepped in front of Dosu slamming Samenikuya into the ground before holding his right hand out towards the fireball.

"NARUTO," screamed Karin and Fuu as the ball of blue flames hit Naruto's hand, or at least it appeared too, however the second it did a huge Fuinjutsu matrix spewed forth from Naruto's hand. The rune like symbols were big enough that the fireball was blocked by them, Naruto raised his left hand and pointed it back at Yoroi and Misumi and a second Fuinjutsu matrix spiralled out from his left hand.

A moment later the blue fireball seemingly dispersed as it hit the first matrix. However Naruto began wincing and a distinct blue line travelled up his right arm and beneath his shirt. Closing his right hand as the fireball fully vanished along with the first Fuinjutsu matrix, the blue line found itself on Naruto's left side creeping down his left arm to his hand and as the line met Naruto's hand he tensed up as the blue fireball emerged from the second Fuinjutsu matrix.

Almost everyone watching was wide eyed as the same fireball Naruto had seemingly absorbed was shot back out at the two Konoha genin. Naruto dropped to one knee gulping down air as the fireball left his hand.

Misumi and Yoroi only just managed to regain their composure and leap out of the way as their fireball came back at them. Seeing Naruto on one knee the two quickly ran at the blond thinking they could take him out.

Yet as they drew closer to Naruto Dosu jumped in front of the blond with a high kick slamming his foot into Yoroi's face throwing the genin back, and using the momentum from his kick Dosu spun around slamming his melody arm hand into Misumi's face.

" **Onpa nami (Sonic Wave),** " called Dosu gripping Misumi's face tightly as his arm began to hum.

A second later the room was filled with Misumi's muffled screams as the sonic wave ripped through his head. Blood began pouring down Dosu's arm, the mummified genin let go of Misumi's face dropping the dead genin unceremoniously to the ground.

Dosu turned back to Naruto reaching out to the still downed blond with his bloody hand, taking one more deep breath Naruto grabbed Dosu's outstretched arm, the Oto genin pulling his friend to his feet.

"He's mine," spoke Naruto as he stood tall. It wasn't a request, as such Dosu simply nodded and stepped back allowing Naruto the floor, knowing he would use Yoroi to wipe it.

Everyone looked on as Naruto stepped forwards but didn't take Samenikuya from the ground instead he brought his left hand up forming half a tiger sign and held his right hand as if holding a katana, and with a flare of chakra the water in the air around Naruto's hand froze forming a hilt which a blade seemingly sprouted out of.

Once his weapon had formed threw his left hand to the side a metre long length of glowing chain shooting out of it as he did.

With his ice blade in hand Naruto ran forwards throwing his chained hand forwards the glowing chain shooting towards Yoroi. The genin leapt to the side to avoid the chain however this was what Naruto was hoping for. Kicking off the ground Naruto shot forwards at speed not many had seen of the genin, using his ice blade he sliced Yoroi from waist to shoulder the clean slice at least an inch deep, before kicking him backwards.

The purple clothed genin slammed into the wall behind him creating spider web like cracks from the impact, yet before any blood could begin oozing from the large open wound Naruto used his chain to loop around Yoroi's neck pinning him to the wall. An instant later Naruto was once more upon Yoroi frozen blade in hand and he went berserk slicing Yoroi repeatedly shoulder to hip, across the mid-section, cutting the arms, shoulders, legs.

After Naruto stopped, blood poured from the wounds it seemed almost impossible that Yoroi was even still alive, but the Konoha ninja were shocked as Naruto stepped forwards once more and fixed that problem, by with one swift slice Naruto cut clean through Yoroi's neck.

For a second it looked like Naruto hadn't done anything but after a moment a very clear red line formed across Yoroi's neck and his head began sliding to the left before falling to the ground blood splattering from the now lifeless head.

…

…

…

It took a moment for anyone to snap out of their various stupors, Hayate jumped back to the arena.

"Winners, Naruto Uzumaki and Dosu Kinta," called Hayate.

With the call made Naruto turned to Dosu nodding before both genin made their way towards the steps up to the balconies on opposite sides of the room.

As he made his way up the stairs Naruto locked eyes with the Hokage once more and again started making ANBU hand seals.

"Would Gaara No Sabaku and Rock Lee please come down here," ordered Hayate.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so... sorry about this chapter taking so long to come out, i have been busy**

 **anyway...**

 **so this chapter we have Naruto and Dosu V Misumi and Yoroi**

 **ending in two kills.**

 **...**

 **and thats about it...**

 **...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Winner Gaara No Sabaku," declared Hayate looking at the destruction the two genin caused the arena. Looking to the Hokage for instructions the old man stood.

"With the arena destroyed we will take a five minute break for repairs," declared the old man.

Naruto walked down the stairs deciding to take a short walk into the forest to get some fresh air.

"Uzumaki can I have a word?" called a voice stopping him dead in his tracks. Turning around Naruto saw that it was the proctor for the previous stage Anko who called out to him, shrugging he moved over to her as she lead him away from the arena.

" _ **She had been watching you since the end of your match she might have figured out it was you who helped her,"**_ declared the voice of Akane from within Naruto. The young ice wielding shinobi mentally shrugged it's not like he had been hiding it.

Within a few moment the two were on the roof of the tower, and were looking out over the forest and its deadly creatures.

"It's so peaceful here don't you think?" questioned Anko.

"Yeah it's quite peaceful out here," replied Naruto looking out over the forest before turning back to Anko. "But I'm sure that's not why you brought me here," continued Naruto with a knowing look.

"You're right I didn't bring you here to show you the view, I came here to relax myself when I ask you something," declared Anko looking very nervous.

"Whatever it is Anko-san just ask it, I won't judge you," said Naruto with a reassuring smile. Anko closed her eyes and took a deep breath not sure why she was so nervous.

"You showed of quite the skill set in your match, you seem to know your Fuinjutsu," spoke Anko gingerly.

"Yes it's one of my best skills I have trained very hard with it," declared Naruto proudly.

"I was just wondering if you know anything about curse marks?" questioned Anko not getting directly to the point she was trying for.

"Why? Do you have one on you you'd like removed?" asked Naruto, Anko shook her head.

"No that's the thing, I had one, but after a night of getting drunk someone saved me from a pair of rapists and then removed the mark," said Anko.

"So you're trying to find this person?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Anko.

"I have talked to everyone in the village who knows Fuinjutsu and they all tell me that they have had nothing to do with it," said Anko.

"Why are you trying to find this person?" asked Naruto.

" _ **Stop torturing her Naruto she is obviously uncomfortable talking about the mark just tell her it was you,"**_ berated Akane from within Naruto's mind.

"I just want to thank them, they removed such a burden from my shoulders," said Anko.

The two stood in silence for a moment Anko looking at Naruto who slowly closed his eyes before nodding.

"It was me, but … I didn't save you or remove that mark for a thanks Anko-san. Hence why I took you to the hospital and didn't stick around, I saved you because I hate rapists, and I removed the mark because I recognised it as an evil mark and I removed it," declared Naruto looking over the railing out at the forest, Anko looked at him shocked.

Once more silence overcame the two. Anko looked at Naruto before looking once more out over the forest before she spoke again.

"I made a promise to myself about that mark you know. I promised myself that if it ever got removed I would thank the person who did it in any way they wanted, be it treating them to a meal, giving them as much money they wanted or even my body for a night is there anything you want from me as a thanks?" asked Anko looking down at Naruto.

"No Anko-san seeing you smiling is enough of a thanks," said Naruto smiling at the woman who smiled at him rolling her eyes.

"Cheesy line kid," spoke Anko with a smirk and small shake of her head, Naruto smiled winking at Anko.

"Anyway I should head back the five minute break is surely up by now," declared Naruto before turning around and walking back towards the door back inside.

"Thank you Naruto," spoke Anko softly as the blond himself stepped back into the building.

Naruto dawdled back down the stairs to the arena, by the time he got there the next match had started.

Ino Verses Sakura. Naruto almost wanted to roll his eyes at the match.

Sakura was running at Ino, as fast as she could, barely faster than an asthmatic five year old with a sleeping drug in their system, with her fist cocked back. Ino sidestepped the punch grabbing Sakura's arm as she threw herself passed Ino.

The platinum blond then slammed her elbow into the back of Sakura's neck knocking the pink haired woman forwards.

"YOU BITCH" screeched Sakura stopping herself from being thrown into the ground, before spinning around and once again running at Ino.

"I finally see how pathetic you are Sakura," spoke Ino harshly, as she backhanded Sakura, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to spin around Ino who barely moved from her starting position.

"YOU SLUT HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PATHETIC," yelled Sakura pulling a kunai out of her pouch before running at Ino.

"How dare I? No Sakura, how dare YOU, how dare you even call yourself a Kunoichi, I bet you haven't trained so much as an hour since you left the academy," began Ino grabbing Sakura by the wrist she was holding the kunai in forcing the weapon out of her hand. "Not that you trained there anyway, you 'diet' so you don't get 'fat', any reasonable Kunoichi would eat what you do in a week, in a day and still be as skinny as you," declared Ino pulling Sakura forwards by her wrist, throwing her forwards into her awaiting arm clotheslining the pink haired banshee. "Because of that you don't have any muscle so any Taijutsu you do actually use pathetically weak, not that you do any Taijutsu simply relying on everyone else to save you," continued Ino as Sakura dragged herself to her feet.

"You, you, YOU BITCH," screamed Sakura running at Ino again. However this time Ino herself ran forwards, easily ten times as fast as Sakura sliding along the ground, using chakra to coat her legs to slide using one arm to catch Sakura's feet. As Ino slid past she kicked off the ground still with her arm wrapped around Sakura's legs, before slamming her free hand into Sakura's back slamming her into ground face first cracking the floor a little.

…

…

…

"Consider any friendship we may have still had over," spat Ino beginning to walk away from the clearly unconscious Sakura.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka," called Hayate. Naruto watched as Sakura's sensei, Kurenai Yuhi if he remembered correctly, sighed walking down the stairs picking her unconscious student up before Shunshining to the hospital.

Naruto used the opportunity to once again climb the stairs to the balconies above the arena, noting that the randomiser was running while he did to declare the next matchup.

"Nicely done Ino," spoke Naruto as Ino moved passed him.

"Thanks Naruto," replied Ino stepping around her blond teammate and taking a seat next to her team.

"Could Shino *cough cough* Aburame, Fu Uzumaki *cough cough*, Kin Tsuchi and Za-*cough cough* Zaku Abumi please come down here," ordered Hayate.

Naruto smirked as the four requested nin descended to the ground floor. The blond knew that the fight could go either way and was intrigued by the match and who would actually emerge victorious.

"Are all combatants ready?" questioned Hayate as the four young shinobi stood in ready stances on the arena.

"Yes," confirmed Zaku bringing his arms up ready to attack.

"Let's go," agreed Kin narrowing her eyes as she reached towards her weapons pouch.

"Ready," declared Fu bringing her hands together to begin moulding her chakra.

Shino said nothing but nodded to the proctor as small bugs began to emerge from his skin.

"Begin," called Hayate before jumping backwards.

" **Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)** ," called Zaku pointing his hands at Shino and Fu sending out a wave of air the second the match started.

Fu leapt in front of Shino as she flipped through a short chain of hand signs.

" **Kichin Yoroi (Chitin Armour)** ," called Fu bringing her arms up into a cross formation in front of her as he normally mocha coloured skin turned a dark blue just as the air wave hit. Fu stood strong against the wave as it pushed her back a few inches but nothing more, not even a nick on her arms, however as she dropped her arms to the side they returned to their normal mocha hue.

Kin threw a handful of senbon at the ground around Fu.

"You missed," commented Fu with a smirk, however Kin matched Fu's smirk with her own immediately setting the green haired girl on edge however she couldn't concentrate on Kin for long as Zaku began to run forwards.

Shino ran off towards the side throwing a pair of Kunai towards Kin but she nimbly dodged, before plucking the wire attached to her thrown needles, making bells chime.

Zaku smirked as he went to punch Fu knowing that the green haired girl would be under his teammate's genjutsu however as he went to punch the stationary Fu she smirked before delivering a powerful uppercut to the young man's jaw knocking him skywards.

"Impossible you should be under my genjutsu," growled Kin once again plucking at the wires on her senbon making the bells chime, however this time Fu ran straight at the girl with a kunai in hand.

leaping into the air Fu decended upon Kin who quickly drew a kunai of her own to defend against the falling kunoichi.

"Sorry but i can't be put under many genjutsu," declared Fu with a smirk.

"Well then," replied Kin with a smirk pushing Fu back before jumping back twitching her hand before it became engulfed in smoke.

Zaku recovering from the punch to his chin ran towards Shino who quickly jumped back from the oncoming enemy nin and threw his arms forwards sending out a swarm of bugs.

Zaku stopped dead in his tracks before jumping backwards and quickly going through hand signs.

" **Katon Honōnonami** **(Fire Style Flame Wave)** ," called Zaku shooting a wave of flame out from the tubes in his hands towards the bugs.

The swarm of bugs split in two flying above and bellow the wave as Shino spun to the side to avoid the attack, Zaku used the repositoning to his advantage and ran towards Shino avoiding the bugs as best he could.

As Zaku drew close to Shino he twitched his hand creating a cloud of smoke around it however a short straight glimmering silver blade pierced the cloud of smoke headed towards Shino, however the cloaked Konoha shinobi followed Zaku's lead twitchng his hand before in a cloud of smoke a wooden bo staff appeared in his hands to block the tanto blade.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over...**

 **once more... i apologize for this taking so long to update...**

 **anyway... the chapter recap.**

 **so the begin we have Anko confronting Naruto about his role in the removal of her mark**

 **before the 'match' between Sakura and Ino**

 **and then the beginning of Shino and Fu V Kin and Zaku.**

 **anywho...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

In Kin's hands appeared a katana that appeared to be thicker than most with holes along the back of the weapon.

"It's been a while since I've used this," muttered Kin to herself swinging the blade around Fuu noting a distinct whistling sound from the blade. The mocha skinned Konoha genin narrowed her eyes before once more running forwards once more her kunai at the ready.

Kin ran forwards swinging her blade overhead the whistling once more to be heard Fuu however paid it no mind as she brought her kunai upwards to block the blade.

Shino brought his bo staff around to smack into Zaku's side. The Oto shinobi winced pulling his blade back before jumping backwards upon seeing his teammate in a blade lock with Fuu, the Tanto wielding Shinobi quickly drew a kunai and threw it towards Fuu.

Fuu heard the Kunai coming and jumped back from Kin landing beside Shino, Zaku moved beside his teammate and once more the two pairs stood opposite each other. Kin and Zaku both ran forwards, Shino and Fuu braced for the incoming attacks, Shino sending out a huge swarm of bugs Fuu stepping forwards flipping through a chain of hand signs.

" **Kichin Yoroi (Chitin Armour)** ," called Fu bringing her arms up crossing them to protect herself and Shino. Kin kicked off the ground leaping above Zaku swinging her blade in seemingly random ways.

" **Oto Ha Haneru Kire (Sound Blade bouncing Slice),** " called Kin waves of chakra coming flying out of her sword towards Fuu and Shino. Fuu braced to take the attack head on however as the waves of chakra drew close to her they bounced over her head hitting Shino behind her.

"Shino-kun," spoke Fuu shocked to turning to her teammate only for Zaku slam his fist into her stomach, throwing Fuu backwards into Shino.

Kin and Zaku stood smirking looking at their opponents, who both slowly pushed themselves to their feet. The four narrowed eyes at each other as Shino and Fuu used the wall behind them to get back to their feet. Shino and Fuu glanced at each other before nodding ever so slightly.

" **Rinpun (Scale Powder),** " called Fuu quickly flipping through hand signs before breathing out a large cloud of bright powder. Both Kin and Zaku had to avert their eyes from the powder. Using this to his advantage Shino once more quickly sent out a swarm of bugs towards their opponents however unlike the times before his bugs landed on Kin and Zaku and began stealing their chakra.

As the two sound nin began losing their chakra they tried to get rid of the bugs on them, as they did however they failed to notice Fuu moving on them.

" **Mahi Sasu (Paralytic Sting),** " called Fuu appearing between Zaku and Kin as she jabbed her hands into their sides. The two Oto ninja fell to the side from the strike as Fuu jumped away, they tried to get up and continue the fight but slowly found themselves unable to move at all. Seemingly as all mobility left them Shino called back his insects from the two who were still unable to move.

"Winners Shino and Fuu," declared Hayate with a cough as he appeared back on the arena floor seeing the two Oto nin were in no shape to continue the fight.

Naruto looked at his teammates as they walked back up to the balcony before glancing back at his friends as they were taken away by the medic nin.

"Well done you two," congratulated Naruto smiling to Fuu and Shino as they passed him, Shino nodded to his friend while Fuu blushed a little at the praise and grinned to her adoptive brother.

"Will *cough cough* Sasuke Uchiha and Suigetsu *cough* Hozuki come down please," instructed Hayate.

Naruto watched as the arrogant Uchiha and the white haired boy who sat next to him in the first test moved from their teams towards the ground floor.

The blond ice wielding Konoha shinobi allowed his mind to wander as the match began keeping an eye on the match in case anything interesting happened but not holding his breath.

Both ninja were skilled but nothing that worried the blond, the match was vaguely curious as the Uchiha didn't use any Ninjutsu and the Kiri nin reframed from Ninjutsu relying on his skill with a katana.

After a boring five minutes of little skill shown the Uchiha managed to pull out a victory, however once the match was over the Uchiha fell to the floor seemingly exhausted, Hiruzen glanced to Kakashi before nodding towards the Uchiha. Kakashi nodded to the Hokage before Shunshining down to the Uchiha, speaking with him for a moment before the both of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The next match wasn't anything to write home about either Temari Sabaku of Suna and Tenten Higurashi of Konoha verses Kankuro Sabaku of Suna and Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha. While the two Suna ninjas fighting styles were somewhat interesting Naruto had seen both before and Tenten's weapon style was an intriguing thought it was more just differently shaped kunai then actual weapon based combat.

The following match was a master display of teamwork a Nara and an Akimichi, versus the last two people of the mist team. While the two Konoha nin had better teamwork, the two Kiri nin had more skill and strength so it was no surprize that they won. Naruto however did note that one of the two last Kiri nin was a young Yuki clansman.

The final match was… well ugly was one word to describe it, two Hyuga, one from the main branch and one from the side branch with the side branch member easily dominating the main branch member.

However once the match was clearly over the branch member moved to attack the main house daughter. Not many people saw them move but in an instant the Konoha sensei appeared around the two Hyuga, however what surprized people was the fact that Naruto appeared behind the branch member with his blade at his neck.

"Once again the main house gets special treatment," muttered the boy.

"There's a difference between special treatment and stopping you from killing an already defeated opponent," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes glaring at the older Hyuga. With a scoff the boy lowered his hands, the jonin taking that his compliance let go of the boy as he moved away from the female Hyuga. As the female Hyuga was taken away to the medical bay the jonin fell back to their teams.

"Would the winners please *Cough Cough* come down," ordered Hayate looking up to the balconies above. Naruto stayed where he was as the other winners calmly walked down the stairs.

"With this the preliminary round is done," declared Hayate as Anko walked towards the genin with a box in hand. "In the box that Anko is now bringing around are numbers, each of you will take a number and those numbers will determine the matches for the final round," continued Hayate.

"Once you have your number please let us know so we can draw up the matches," finished Hayate as Anko made her way to the genin

"I have one," declared Neji

"Twelve," spoke Tenten bouncing slightly in excitement.

"I got five," said one of the Kiri nin slightly nervously.

"I have eight," continued the second Kiri nin.

"Six," declared the female Suna nin.

"Three," was the monotone response from the other Suna nin

"Ten," came a calm reply of Shino

"I got eleven," exclaimed Ino.

"I have four," muttered Fuu

"Eleven," spoke Dosu.

"Two," declared Naruto

"Which leaves the Uchiha with seven," spoke Anko taking the last number out of the box

"Alright that means for the first round we have Naruto Uzumaki verses Neji Hyuga, Gaara No Sabaku verses Fuu Uzumaki, Chojuro Shio, verses Temari No Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha verses Haku Yuki, Dosu Kinta verses Shino Aburame and finally Ino Yamanaka verses Tenten Higurashi," listed off Hayate.

"You each have showed your skills here today, you have the name of your opponent you each have a month to recover and improve yourselves before the finals. Dismissed" declared Hiruzen. With that the various sensei approached their teams to brief them.

"Alright you lot take the rest of the day off to rest up and we will meet at the usual training ground tomorrow to go over what will happen this month," declared Kakashi as Naruto, Shino, Ino and Fuu approached him, the genin all nodded before Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Uzumaki," called Anko as the blond turned to leave causing him to stop, Fuu looked to Naruto with a worried look on her face.

"Head on home Fuu I shouldn't be too long," declared Naruto getting a cautious nod from Fuu before she continued on her way.

"What can I do for you Anko-chan?" asked Naruto as he turned back to the approaching purple haired Kunoichi.

"Even if you said you don't want anything from me for removing the mark I feel I need to thank you some way so lunch on me," declared Anko, Naruto smiled shaking his head a bit.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" asked Naruto looking to the woman.

"Nope," came Anko's reply with a grinning face as she placed her hand on his shoulder and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Konoha Market District#**

Naruto and Anko appeared right outside a Dango shop, Anko turned to Naruto expecting to see him at least a little sick but no he was looking perfectly normal.

"I've been able to **Shunshin** for years sorry to disappoint you Anko-chan," said Naruto with a smirk.

"*tsk* Such a disappointment Naruto-kun," said Anko with an over-exaggerated sigh before walking into the store Naruto following behind.

"Ah hello Anko-chan I was wondering when I'd see you today, brought a friend I see," said the man behind the counter.

"Not just any friend Ren, this is the guy who removed the curse mark, this is Naruto," spoke Anko making the man now identified as Ren's eyes widen in surprize.

"Well Gaki I would say thanks, but I'm guessing what's why you and Anko are here?" questioned the man.

"Well she wouldn't accept that I didn't want a thanks so here we are," replied Naruto with a grin.

"Because of what you did for Anko yours and her stuff is on the house," said Ren with a grin causing Anko's eyes to sparkle. "So what'll it be Naruto?" asked Ren, Anko pouted at the Ren. "I know what you'll have so I'm asking him what he wants Anko," said Ren rolling his eyes at Anko's actions.

"I'm not really the biggest Dango eater so whatever's good," said Naruto shrugging getting a nod from Ren as he set about filling the orders.

A moment later Ren handed two bags over the counter one larger one to Anko and the other to Naruto.

"Have a good day you two," said Ren as Anko and Naruto walked out of the building.

"Thanks Ren," said Anko as the door closed behind her and Naruto.

"So anywhere you want to go?" asked Anko.

"Well you showed me your relaxing place let me show you mine," said Naruto walking over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder the two vanished in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#On Top Of The Hokage Monument#**

Naruto and Anko appeared in a swirl of Snow atop the mountain looking out over the village.

"Wow this place is beautiful," said Anko looking down at the village she called her home before she begin digging into her Dango.

"Yeah this place is great the view is beautiful, not many people even come up here, so it's quiet and good for clearing my head even if i do have some bad memories associated with this place." spoke Naruto.

"Bad memories?" questioned Anko looking to Naruto.

"I got chased a lot when I was younger, the village hates me, the civilians think I'm the Kyubi, and the ninja don't care either way," said Naruto with a sigh, Anko was looking at him in shock.

"What happened when you got chased?" asked Anko.

"It depends if I got away or not, more often than not I got caught and attacked ranging from a couple of bruises to beaten within an inch of my life," said Naruto. Anko looked at him terrified.

"How can you say that with a straight face? Actually more to the point how are you even sane?" asked Anko.

"Well I left the village when I was six and travelled the world I met people who saw me for me, even some who saw me as family, even if there's only an handful of people like that in the whole world it's enough for me," said Naruto with a smile.

"Well Naruto you can add me to that list of people who see you for you," said Anko with a grin, Naruto just smiled.

"Thank you Anko," spoke Naruto with a soft smile.

"No problem Naruto," replied Anko.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **I am sorry about the delay in chapters**

 **anyway this chapter we finish off the fight between Zaku, Kin, Shino and Fuu**

 **then quickly go over the rest of the prelim matches**

 **followed by the finals match ups**

 **and then Anko thanking Naruto properly**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Fuu walked towards training ground seven. Walking along the road they saw not many shops were open not surprizing given that it was before seven.

Walking onto the training ground the duo found that they were in fact the last ones to arrive even Kakashi was there before them.

"Nice of you two to join us," spoke Kakashi, Naruto rolled his eyes, Fu settled for leveling a glare at the man.

"So what's up Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto looking at the man.

"Well given you four have a month to train I asked you all here to talk to you about training for the next month," said Kakashi getting raised eyebrows from his students.

"As much as I would like to train you all I can't so and some of you may already have plans for your training," said Kakashi getting a nod of understanding from his genin.

"Kaa-chan said she would train me for the next month unless there is team training," said Shino evenly.

"There won't be team training as all four of you made it to the finals it would be unfair on each other having no tricks up your sleeves for the finals," declared Kakashi getting a nod from his team.

"In that case see you all at the finals," declared Shino with a slight bow before he walked out of the training ground. Kakashi then turned to Ino.

"Tou-san told me other than team duties he would train me for the finals, so goodbye and good luck," said Ino as she too left the training ground. Next Kakashi turned to the mint haired mocha skinned girl.

"I want to work …" said Fu her words losing all volume for the latter half of her sentence as she fidgeted nervously.

"I'm sorry Fu I didn't quite catch that," said Kakashi looking at the nervous girl.

"I want to work on my basic skills," muttered Fu looking down.

"Imoto there is nothing to be ashamed of, it's better to admit your shortcomings than to fall victims of them," said Naruto smiling at Fu as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto's right Fu it's better to master what you know before you move on," declared Kakashi making the orange eyed girl look up at her sensei who was scratching his chin in thought. After a moment Kakashi snapped his fingers with an 'ah-ha'.

"I have just the person in mind to teach you for the month Fu-chan I will have a talk with him today hopefully he will agree if he does I will come and tell you where to meet him and when," said Kakashi getting a nod from the girl. Kakashi then turned to his final student.

"While I would appreciate the help Kakashi-sensei if you are not helping Fu personally there is someone else who could use your help," said Naruto looking up at Kakashi who nodded to the blond.

"Who would that be Naruto, one of the Oto shinobi you are helping defect?" questioned the silver haired Jonin.

"I would ask how you know, but something tells me that Hokage-sama would have told you," spoke Naruto. "No matter, yes it is, Dosu," declared Naruto.

"Well, given the circumstances I can accept that request," replied Kakashi "But what about you?" questioned the silver haired jonin.

"I'll be fine by myself I have scrolls from previous sensei, if nothing else," spoke Naruto turning on his heels and walking away from his sensei and sister. "Dosu is within the Senju compound Kakashi-sensei," declared Naruto before he vanished in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#Elsewhere#**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of snow atop the Hokage Monument. Jumping over the rails to stop people from sitting atop the stone heads. Naruto took a seat atop his father's head biting his left thumb he lifted his shirt and rubbed the bloody finger on his left side as he did a scroll appeared in a puff of smoke.

Opening the scroll Naruto began to read. Jiraiya's handwriting was messy and barely legible but Naruto worked through it deciphering what he could, and using the context when he couldn't. Holding his hand out and focusing chakra there as the scroll instructed, he saw wisps of chakra begin to form above his hand.

" **You do know if you need help with that jutsu you can ask me,"** spoke Akane somewhat startling Naruto.

" _What do you mean?"_ asked Naruto unsure how the Biju could help.

" **You do know your father based that on the Bijudama right?"** questioned Akane sure her host would know that.

" _He did?"_ replied Naruto shocked.

" **Yes he-"** began Akane interrupted by another voice.

"Well well well fancy seeing you here," spoke a voice from behind Naruto.

"Given I showed you this spot is it really a shock?" questioned Naruto turning to look at Anko who wore a smirk. _"You were saying Akane-chan?"_ said Naruto mentally, only for there to be no reply.

"I would have thought you would be training," declared Anko moving next to the blond.

"I am, sort of," replied Naruto showing his scroll.

"A scroll, not actual training?" questioned Anko looking to the piece of paper.

"I have scrolls from previous sensei, and Kakashi-sensei is helping someone else for the finals," declared Naruto with a shrug.

"That doesn't seem like the most advantageous for you," stated Anko only for Naruto to shrug.

"I'm not worried about it, you saw me in my prelim match and even then I was holding back," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Anko quirking a brow at the boy.

"Why hold back?" asked Naruto confused what she was asking, when she nodded Naruto looked away from her. "I've been trained by half a dozen people since I was young, one arguably two are Konoha ninja, the others range from neutral to Konoha to enemies of Konoha. If it came out who trained me some people in the village would likely call for my head or at least call for me to be locked up for the rest of my days," spoke Naruto.

"That dangerous huh?" questioned Anko, Naruto nodding in response. "Well if you don't have a sensei for the next few weeks I'll teach you," declared Anko with a grin.

"It's alright Anko-chan you don't have to," replied Naruto.

"I know but I will anyway, because that's the kind of giving person I am," declared the purple haired woman with a cheeky grin. Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Where and when?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow, ten at training ground forty four," spoke Anko with a grin.

"Alright," declared Naruto with a nod.

"In the meantime, tonight what are you doing?" questioned Anko.

"Nothing why?" asked Naruto.

"I am going out drinking with my friends tonight, they want to meet the one who removed my curse mark," spoke Anko. Naruto once more smirked rolling his eyes.

"Again when and where?" asked Naruto smiling.

"Six at The Burning Leaf," replied Anko.

"Alright I'll be there," spoke Naruto rolling up his scroll before standing. "Until then I'll be off," continued Naruto stepping off the great mountain before vanishing in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#That Night#**

Naruto appeared outside of The Burning Leaf in a swirl of snow, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a packet of cigarettes, before he quickly flicked one out and lit it.

He wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a pure white shirt, a pair of normal black and white sneakers and finally a pair of black fingerless gloves.

With a deep inhale on his cigarette, he allowed the nicotine to calm his nerves as he sensed someone come up behind him.

"I didn't know you smoked Naruto," spoke Anko.

"Only to calm my nerves at this point," replied Naruto calmly turning to Anko as he dropped the cigarette butt on the ground grinding it out with his foot. "Well should we head inside?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Anko.

The duo stepped inside the establishment, Anko leading Naruto to a booth near the back of the building where three other women sat.

"So he's the one who did it," spoke a purple haired woman at the table.

"That's right Neko-san," declared Naruto recognising the woman as the ANBU from the second test.

"Please Uzumaki-san my name is Yugao, Yugao Uzuki," declared the now identified Yugao with a smile.

"Alright then Yugao-chan, and please call me Naruto I've never been one for formalities," replied Naruto.

"Well… anyway this is Kurenai Yuhi and Hana Inuzuka," spoke Anko introducing the other two women at the table.

"A pleasure to meet you two," spoke Naruto with an exaggerated bow getting a giggle from Hana and Anko, a smile and head shake from Yugao and an eye roll with a small smirk from Kurenai. Anko quickly took a seat next to Kurenai and pointed for Naruto to take a seat next to Yugao which he did.

"So Anko says you are the one who removed her curse mark," declared Kurenai looking to Naruto.

"That's right," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kurenai.

"Kurenai," shouted Anko looking to her friend shocked.

"It's fine Anko, most would be suspicious of someone removing such a mark," spoke Naruto looking to Anko. "As I told Anko I removed it because I recognised it as an evil mark, why wouldn't I remove it?" continued Naruto looking to Kurenai.

"Why indeed," muttered Kurenai quietly, figuring that Naruto wouldn't be able to hear it.

"KURENAI?" spoke Anko shocked at her friends behaviour, even Yugao and Hana were looking at the woman shocked.

"Well this has been fun but I think I should take my leave," declared Naruto standing up "Hana-chan, Yugao-chan lovely to meet you," said Naruto.

"And you Naruto," replied Yugao nodding to the blond.

"Naruto wait," said Anko getting up.

"It's fine Anko, I'll see you tomorrow," declared Naruto vanishing in a swirl of snow before anything else could be said.

Upon Naruto's departure Anko turned to her raven haired friend.

"What the hell was that Kurenai?" questioned the purple haired tokubetsu jonin.

"I don't trust him," declared the woman simply.

"That much was obvious, why?" questioned Anko narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"You consulted every seal master in the village, Kakashi, Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama, and the best any of them could offer was a blocker on the seal that would stop it from interfering with your own chakra. Then a fourteen year old comes in and just straight up removes the mark? No side effects? Nothing? I don't believe it," spoke Kurenai. At this point both Hana and Yugao had both gone up to the bar to get their drinks leaving Anko and Kurenai to their argument.

"He's an Uzumaki Fuinjutsu is in his blood, and you saw he knows Fuinjutsu yourself, in the prelims," declared Anko.

"I know he can use seals yes but how do you know he made them himself? For all you know that Fuinjutsu he showed off in the prelims could be one made by Jiraiya-sama," said Kurenai.

"I know cause I actually took time to talk with him about it," declared Anko angry at her friend. "And from my conversations with him I can tell you your distrust is unwarranted."

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto himself was sitting on the roof of his house in the Senju compound with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other, just looking up at the moon shining brightly over the village. As he finished his cigarette he had a mouthful of sake before he was pulled into his mind.

Naruto blinked as he realised he had been pulled into his mindscape, not sure why he had been brought in he looked around looking for his foxy tenant.

Unable to locate her he went to stand only to be tackled to the ground and a pair of lips pressed against his own. Drawing back in shock he saw his Biju atop him, and before he could say a word the woman blurted out four words of her own.

" **Naruto I love you."**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so kicking this weeks chapter off we have team 7's training plans for the finals**

 **with Naruto ending up on his own at his own request**

 **only to be found by Anko who volunteers to help**

 **then we have Naruto meeting Kurenai, Yugao and Hana**

 **Kurenai being suspicious of him and Anko defending him**

 **and finally we finish off with a confession from Akane**

 **...**

 **well... my part has been said**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto looked to the woman on top of him in shock.

" **N-Naruto-kun?"** spoke Akane not sure if her container had heard her.

"Y-you love me?" asked Naruto still in shock about the confession.

" **Yes Naruto I love you, I have for years now, I have tried to be subtle about it, it flew over your head, I have tried to be obvious about it, but you just thought I was horny, I want to make this perfectly clear. Naruto Uzumaki I love you, your heart, your body, your mind, your soul, I love you completely,"** declared the Biju passionately.

"Akane-chan I do care for you a lot," started Naruto sitting up pulling the woman close to him as he did so he could finish his thought as he could feel her trying to push away from him. "And I'm not saying I don't love you, because I do, I do love you Akane but you are sealed inside me," continued the blonde feeling Akane stiffen. "I can't take you out on dates, I can't give you gifts to show you how much I care, we can't have an actual physical relationship, there's just so much I can't do for you," declared Naruto.

" **I don't care about that, I just want you Naruto, just you nothing more, I don't care if we never go on a date, I don't care if all you ever give me is this,"** said Akane motioning to the area around her **"I just want you,"** declared Akane nuzzling Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled and pulled back from the woman who looked to him, Naruto then pressed his lips against Akane's shocking the woman for a second before she melted into the kiss.

* * *

 **#Next Day#**

Naruto walked towards the Forest Of Death, after the previous night with Akane he was in a good mood, little did he know that was about to change drastically.

The ice wielding shinobi's smile dropped a little as he drew closer to the forest but he didn't let it drop entirely.

"Morning," called Naruto with a wave towards Anko, Yugao, Hana and Kurenai.

"Good morning Naruto," spoke Anko as she noticed the blonde walking up to her and her friends. Anko was still somewhat angry at Kurenai for her actions from the previous night but she was willing to let it slide, for now.

"Fancy seeing you three here," spoke Naruto looking to the three other woman with his temporary sensei.

"Well when Anko said she was going to be training you for the month we got curious," declared Hana with a smile.

"So you've come to spy on my training?" questioned Naruto in a jesting tone. Anko, Hana and Yugao smiled at the comment Kurenai rolling her eyes with a barely contained smile.

"Come on you lot we actually need to get to where the training is going to take place before we can do anything," said Anko unlocking the gate they stood near before stepping inside the fenced off forest, the three Kunoichi and one shinobi followed her lead before she locked the five of them in and took off into the trees. "Try to keep up," yelled Anko as she leapt up into one of the trees. After a smile and head shake Hana, Yugao and Kurenai leapt after their friend. Naruto decided to give them a second before following.

Waiting until the quartet of women were almost out of sight Naruto then leapt into the trees after them.

It took all of five minutes for the group to reach where Anko designated the training ground Naruto catching up with the group just before they got there.

"Alright Naruto I have a basic knowledge of your skills given what you showed off in the prelims but just to be sure and to cover what you didn't show you and I are going to have a little spar," declared Anko with a grin. "Don't worry though I won't hurt you, too badly," continued Anko.

"So that's how you want to play this," spoke Naruto with a cocky grin looking to Anko who returned a smirk, drawing a kunai as Naruto drew his sword.

"GO" yelled Anko.

Like an arrow let loose Naruto shot forwards easily clearing the thirty metre distance between him and Anko in two seconds flat somewhat surprising the woman who managed to move her kunai to block the strike from Samenikuya. Anko allowed the strike to force her to the side letting Naruto fall to the ground as she moved.

" **Sen'ei Jashu** **(Striking Shadow Snakes),** " called Anko pointing her hand towards Naruto as a dozen or so snakes shot out of her sleeve towards Naruto. Anko was confused when the blond simply allowed the snakes to hit him digging their fangs into his skin. That confusion turned to shock when the blond used his free hand to reach out and grab the snakes as the snakes all were packing a paralysis poison. Granted it wasn't the strongest poison but still, Anko was snapped out of her stupor as Naruto using the handful of snakes he had grabbed to pull the purple haired tokubetsu Jonin towards him.

As the jonin flew through the air Naruto readied his blade, swinging it he cleaved clean through Anko, the woman's eyes going wide before she was engulfed in smoke and replaced with a log that was split in two.

Naruto was immediately put on guard upon seeing the **Kawarimi (Subsitution Jutsu)**. As Naruto went to move he found a kunai at his throat.

"Looks like I overestimated you _Foxy-kun_ ," taunted Anko in Naruto's ear.

"Did you?" questioned Naruto twitching his foot and before Anko could do anything a glowing chain shot out of the ground behind her towards her head, it was only her years of experience that allowed her to jump out of the way of the chain. Naruto using the lapse in Anko's attention to move out of her immediate vicinity.

Landing on her feet after flipping out of the way of the chain Anko looked around for Naruto. She found him, he was running, into the forest.

"Oh no you don't," declared Anko leaping after the blond.

Meanwhile on the side lines Yugao, Hana and Kurenai saw their friend chasing Naruto and quickly followed after them.

As Naruto jumped up into the trees he quickly formed his hands into a hand sign and moulded his chakra as he let said chakra exude from his skin.

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu),** " called Naruto as the mist began thickening to the point that he could disappear within it.

Anko stopped dead in her tracks as Naruto vanished into the mist, she was surprised slightly by the fact that he could do the jutsu but didn't let that stop her as she began trying to locate the blonde.

Naruto however ascended further into the tree canopy silently before drawing his bow careful to keep Anko where he could sense her he quickly froze the water in the air into an arrow. Before he could even notch the arrow however he was interrupted as a kunai came flying towards him surprised somewhat by the action Naruto moved out of the way as yet another kunai came flying at him.

Realising that the quick movements were giving him away Naruto once more moved quickly however this time he leapt from tree to tree in a circle before stopping his quick movement and making one last leap however this one supressing as much noise as he could.

His plan worked, Naruto could hear as a kunai went flying towards where he had been not seconds before. With Anko once more not sure of his location Naruto notched his arrow and let it fly towards Anko.

The blond shinobi heard a thud, clearly Anko had dodged his arrow.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),** " called Anko from within the mist. Naruto was immediately on edge however he relaxed when he could hear the snake hissing.

What Naruto didn't notice was the sound of rattling as the snake slithered away from Anko.

Naruto dropped to the ground as he formed another ice arrow hoping to confuse Anko, however he was stopped by a strained voice.

"N-Naruto," spoke a voice Naruto was familiar with, causing the blond to stop dead in his tracks and turn to the voice.

"T-Tayuya-nee," whispered Naruto looking towards the origin of the voice only to see the red haired Oto Kunoichi with her back to a tree with a huge slice across her midsection and kunai lodged in her legs. "W-what happened? Why are you here?" questioned Naruto terrified for the woman.

"Oro-Orochimaru *cough* he, he found out I was spying for you," said Tayuya weakly.

"Naru-to-Nii," coughed another voice, Naruto whipped around and saw Fuu behind him, clearly having been beaten black and blue by someone.

"Fuu-chan," muttered Naruto mortified by what he saw.

"K-Kid," spluttered yet another voice, Naruto was scared to even turn to the new voice, but turn he did and when he did he saw Kisame bruised, cut up and slashed before him.

" _Genjutsu, this has to be a genjutsu,"_ declared Naruto mentally as he desperately began to try and gather chakra to dispel the genjutsu.

"Naru-chan," called a fourth voice making Naruto's heart drop as he tried ever so desperately not to turn to them but his body wasn't obeying him and he turned to see yet another brutalised body this time belonging to a blond woman, however this time there was a second person there and his heart dropped even further upon seeing the second body, as the black haired woman lay face down in a pool of her own blood originating from her clearly slashed neck.

*thud*

Naruto turned to see yet another person he cared for dying before him this time an auburn haired woman who clearly was the result of the thud as she was pinned to a tree by an arrow through her heart.

"-shi-kun" was all the woman said as the life left her eyes.

"Kukukukukukuku," laughed someone from behind Naruto, the blond turned to look, and as he did rage filled his being. "You should have never left Oto Naruto-kun," declared Orochimaru as he held a kunai to the neck of the woman he held captive.

" **Naruto-kun I'm sorry,"** spoke Akane struggling against Orochimaru.

"OROCH **IMARU,"** snarled Naruto dropping to the ground in animalistic furry, not noticing that he had broken the genjutsu on himself and in front of him was now Anko who looked shocked.

Naruto threw his free hand forward towards the shadowed ground. However instead of breaking into the ground like Anko expected with what the blond was doing he appeared to be reaching into the shadows on the ground, in under a second he ripped a second weapon from the shadows.

The weapon was daemonic looking, it had a pitch black blade and six backward facing hooks on the back of the blade, with a kunai like pommel to the blade.

"Naruto calm dow-" began Anko trying to calm Naruto down as the genjutsu she and her summon had cast was clearly more traumatising then she intended, however she was interrupted as Naruto appeared over her bringing both of his weapons down on Anko.

The Kunoichi in a knowingly futile effort moved her kunai up to block the blades as they descended upon her and began to move back.

However as the blades both hit her kunai they stopped Anko quickly realised that not only was she blocking Naruto's two weapons, Yugao, Hana and Kurenai all were too and even with the four of them they were struggling to hold back the genin's strength.

However the blade lock gave Naruto a second to realise what was going on and he quickly jumped back from the four Kunoichi, one of who looked terrified, another looked furious, and the last to were just shocked.

Upon seeing the faces Naruto quickly threw his katana down back into the shadows before he turned and vanished in a swirl of snow.

"Naruto wait," called Anko as Naruto vanished in a swirl of snow.

The four Kunoichi stood in silence for a moment.

"Why did he growl about Orochimaru?" questioned Anko looking down thinking.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so... sorry about the delay...**

 **anyway so we start off this time where last chapter left off**

 **Akane's confession to Naruto**

 **followed by him returning her feelings**

 **then we move on to the day with Naruto having a spar against Anko**

 **with Kurenai, Yugao and Hana watching on**

 **Naruto eventually getting caught in a genjutsu**

 **and people he cares about dying within the genjutsu**

 **which freaks him out and he goes on a rampage**

 **...**

 **...**

 **that's it**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	25. Chapter 25

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto dropped the butt of his cigarette before grinding it out under his boot. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to calm his nerves further.

The blond red haired Shinobi wanted to kick himself for getting so wound up by a genjutsu. The art may have been his biggest weakness but he shouldn't have gotten that explosive over what he saw. Even if the scene was a few of those closest to him murdered in cold blood. The blond almost wanted to light up another cigarette but decided against it, even his Uzumaki genes could only counteract so much damage in such quick succession.

"You know I'm almost beginning to regret showing you this place," muttered Naruto with a forced laugh as he turned.

"Why did you scream about Orochimaru?" asked Anko ignoring Naruto's comment.

"*Sigh* He trained me," said Naruto simply "For six months," added the blonde.

"That's how you knew about the curse mark," stated Anko, despite the fact it wasn't a question Naruto nodded anyway.

"Yes," replied Naruto lowly looking away from the purple haired Kunoichi.

"You had one?" questioned the woman.

"Have," corrected Naruto drawing a confused look from the pineapple haired woman.

"But you removed the one from me why would you still have one of your own?" asked Anko not sure why the blond wouldn't just remove a curse mark he was given.

"After you were given your mark they were improved, so I can't remove the new ones easily, mine was one of the first ones to be made with the improvements," said Naruto omitting the most shameful part of the upgrade, his involvement in it.

…

…

…

The two stood in silence, Naruto waiting for Anko to speak, Anko processing the information she had attained.

"Come on kid we have training to do," declared Anko with a grin.

"After all that you still want to train me?" questioned Naruto confused.

"Yeah I said I would train you and I will train you," spoke Anko.

"Alright," replied Naruto somewhat shocked.

"Back to the forest," ordered Anko vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto followed suit and vanished in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#Forest Of Death#**

As the two once more appeared in the forest they found themselves alone, Yugao, Kurenai and Hana evidently having left while Naruto was calming down.

"So given that our spar was… a little more dangerous than I had planned and I don't like my life flashing before my eyes why don't you give me a run down on what you can do," spoke Anko getting a nod from Naruto. "I saw skill in Kenjutsu, Hyoton, which suggests Suiton and Futon, I know you can use Fuinjutsu, **Kirigakure no Jutsu** , which tells me you know how to kill a man or two and you are one of very few people I have met who uses a bow," listed Anko.

"I also know a few Raiton jutsu, can use chakra chains, have a few of my clan's relics, which as pedomaru's student I'm sure you know about," said Naruto looking to Anko for conformation getting it in the form of a nod.

"That all?" questioned Anko quirking a brow.

"I can use a little bit of Medical Ninjutsu, and I do have a summoning contract," added Naruto.

"With snakes?" asked Anko.

"Arctic Kitsune," corrected Naruto.

"Arctic Kitsune? Where on earth did you find that summoning contract?" inquired Anko. Naruto looked away from the woman who realised she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon.

"Well I don't know many elemental jutsu, and of the ones that I do they are all Katon and Doton so I'm not sure how much help I can be there, Yugao's the sword expert, actually that reminds me she said something about that sword you pulled," declared Anko

"Yes it was Arashi Uzumaki's he gave it to me, no I don't know where he is now, he gave it to me because I am his nephew," declared Naruto in a deadpan tone.

"Whoa whoa kid calm down," spoke Anko holding her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry I've just been getting asked about him so much recently it's starting to get on my nerves," stated Naruto.

"Fair enough, Yugao was just curious if that is the real Eiga, I'll let her know, also letting her know about you not knowing where he is," said Anko.

"Thank you," declared Naruto with a smile.

"All good kid, Anyway, you seem to have your own sword style down anyway, how's your Taijutsu?" questioned Anko.

"Reasonable I know a few styles to various degrees and have made one of my own," replied Naruto.

"So not much I could do there either. Hmm, ahh, what about summoner jutsu?" inquired Anko.

"I said I have a summoning contract," declared Naruto.

"No I said summoner jutsu, not the summoning jutsu, Jutsu used with your summons" replied Anko, Naruto looked to the woman tilting his head in confusion. "Well depending on how your relationship is with your summons they can be a powerful type of jutsu, but when learning it's always best to start with your familiar," explained Anko. Naruto got the hint and bit his thumb before quickly flipping through hand signs.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),** " called Naruto as he slammed his hand on the ground. A cloud of smoke bellowed out from his hand as a four tailed white fox appeared in the smoke.

" **Why have you called me Naruto-sama?"** asked Ryko looking around not seeing any danger.

"I am learning a new jutsu from Anko-sensei here," spoke Naruto motioning to the woman. Ryko turned his head to the purple haired woman and growled.

" **She smells of snakes Naruto-sama,"** growled the summon.

"It's ok Ryko, I know she does, she's not with Orochimaru," declared Naruto reassuring the Kitsune.

" **Very well I will trust her, for now"** declared Ryko narrowing his eyes.

"So what's this Jutsu Sensei?" questioned Naruto looking back to the purple haired woman.

"Well I think we should start with **Kuchiyose Jutsu Pāsharu Yūkai (Summoner's Art Partial Fusion)** ," declared Anko. Naruto looked to the woman confused, Anko taking that as a sign to explain began to do so. " **Kuchiyose Jutsu Pāsharu Yūkai** basically does what the name says it fuses you, and your summon into one giving you access to the better aspects of your summon. It's somewhat similar to a transformation jutsu but at the same time distinctively different. For example while under a normal transformation you could make yourself a seven foot tall twelve tailed fox, but under the partial fusion you might only get the fox ears and nose," declared Anko.

" **Actually he gains our ears, nose, tails, and claws,"** stated Ryko drawing Anko and Naruto's attention to the fox **"and depending on which fox he may gain a temporary elemental affinity,"** continued the fox.

"Right then, well, the hand signs are Boar, Rat, Snake, Dragon, Tiger then you have to touch your hand to your summon, use about half the chakra you would use to summon Ryko here," ordered Anko, Naruto nodded before looking to Ryko who nodded to his summoner answering the unasked question. Naruto carefully flipped through the hand signs as instructed.

" **Kuchiyose Jutsu Pāsharu Yūkai (Summoner's Art Partial Fusion)** ," called Naruto as he put his hand to the top of Ryko's front right leg.

However as the blond did this he and Ryko were suddenly thrown apart by a relatively small explosion, Ryko yelping in a small amount of pain and Naruto himself groaning as his back slammed into a tree.

"Too much," declared Anko simply.

"Really, never would have guessed," replied Naruto sarcastically with a groan.

"Again," ordered Anko, Naruto dragged himself to his feet and moved over to Ryko and repeated the hand signs, however instead of an explosion, nothing. Nothing happened.

"Too little," stated Anko, Naruto didn't even dignify her with a response and once more practiced the hand signs.

* * *

 **#Hours Later#**

Naruto pushed open his door and stepped into his and Jiraiya's shared home. Closing the door behind him he moved to the lounge before collapsing on the couch. Anko had him training on **Kuchiyose Jutsu Pāsharu Yūkai** , dodging, by throwing kunai at him, speed, by making him run from her throwing kunai at him, and his genjutsu, by casting genjutsu after genjutsu on him and expecting him to break them, all at once.

Naruto allowed his eyes to drift shut shortly after he lay down.

* * *

 **#Mindscape#**

And not a moment later the blond red head was in his mindscape and not even a second later he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Hey Akane-chan," spoke Naruto as he leant his head back to look at his girlfriend behind him.

" **Hey Naru-kun"** replied said girlfriend planting a kiss on Naruto's lips, before pulling back with a smile.

"So…" said Naruto not entirely sure what to say.

" **Hmm?"** was the response from Akane.

"Nothing," replied Naruto taking Akane's hand from his midsection placing a kiss on the back of her hand. The action causing Akane to blush slightly before spinning the blond to face her and planting her lips against his.

Naruto was surprized when Akane didn't pull back after a second instead her tongue ran across his bottom lip. The blond shocked by the action open his mouth, the instant he did Akane's tongue invaded his mouth caressing his own tongue.

After a few second the two parted Akane smiling innocently.

"I love you so damn much Akane-chan," declared Naruto hugging the biju tightly.

" **And I love you too Naruto-kun"** replied Akane smiling enjoying the contact with Naruto.

* * *

 **#Several Weeks Later#**

Naruto was still busy at work trying to get the **Kuchiyose Jutsu Pāsharu Yūkai** down, he had gotten to the point that he could pull of the jutsu, but was working on doing so faster.

"Sorry to interrupt you two," spoke a voice from the canopy above his and Anko's training area.

"Yugao what's up?" asked Anko looking up to her purple haired masked friend.

"Naruto the Hokage needs to speak with you, now," was the curt reply, and before any more words could be spoken Yugao vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Well don't want to keep Hokage-sama waiting, might as well call it a day for now anyway we'll pick this up again tomorrow morning," declared Anko Naruto nodded to his sensei as Ryko dismissed himself, vanishing in a puff of smoke before Naruto even spoke.

With his dismissal Naruto turned plucking Samenikuya from the ground sheathing the weapon on his back before vanishing in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#Hokage Tower#**

Naruto appeared outside of the tower and as soon as he did he sensed within the tower two signatures he hadn't sensed in a long time making his eyes go wide. Without any hesitation Naruto bolted into the tower, not even acknowledging the secretary as he rushed up the stairs.

Reaching the closed doors of the Hokage's office Naruto stopped to right himself and make sure he looked presentable, his heart was pounding, he hadn't seen either of them in so long, would things be different, he couldn't think clearly.

"Naruto come in my boy," called the voice of Hiruzen from inside the room, the blond stepped closer to the door, but as he reached for the hand he froze.

" _ **Naru-kun, you and I both know they both care for you, even if they thought you were dead, or that you abandoned them, or whatever disaster scenario you can think of, they will still love you, get your butt in there,"**_ ordered Akane, Naruto swallowed the built up saliva in his mouth before he stepped into the room.

"Naru-chan," spoke a happily shocked distinctively feminine voice.

"Hey Kaa-chan" replied Naruto looking to the woman with a smile.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so we kick off shortly after the end of last chapter**

 **With Anko following Naruto and finding out his connection to Orochimaru**

 **then even after that she still wants to train him** **but not sure in what...**

 **eventually settling on Summoner jutsu**

 **at which point we get a little insight into the training**

 **before a lovely fluffy moment between Akane and Naruto**

 **then skipping ahead a bit (I didn't really want to have a big time skip, but if i didn't i would just kill any momentum the story had)**

 **and we end on Naruto heading to the Hokage's office to see someone he refers to as Kaa-chan**

 **anywho...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	26. Chapter 26

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Naru-chan," spoke a happily shocked distinctively feminine voice.

"Hey Kaa-chan" replied Naruto looking to the woman with a smile. "Hey Nee-chan," added Naruto turning to the other woman in the room.

"Hey Naru," replied the black haired woman smiling at Naruto

"Come here," ordered the first woman holding her arms out wide. Naruto didn't hesitate he stepped forwards and hugged the woman.

"Should I take that as a; you are back for the foreseeable future, Tsunade?" asked Hiruzen looking to his female student hugging his surrogate grandson.

"Yes sensei," replied Tsunade looking up from Naruto, wiping a tear from her eye as she did. "Now mister talk," ordered Tsunade turning back to Naruto who gulped at the tone his adoptive mother was using. "What's this I hear about you being trained by Orochimaru, was that before or after Kisame, and before or after you helped the rebels in Kiri?" questioned Tsunade letting Naruto out of her hug, with her last comment drawing a confused look from Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

"You helped the Kiri rebels?" questioned Jiraiya looking to Naruto confused.

"Yeah but only with medical stuff Arashi-oji-san knowing I knew my medical Ninjutsu came looking for me under one of my aliases Boruto Uzumaki on behalf of the rebels, I stayed a few weeks helping heal up a few people and left," declared Naruto both Jiraiya and Hiruzen accepted his answer with a nod, but Tsunade sent him a look of confusion. "Anyway Kaa-san training with Orochimaru was not long after we got separated and I only did train under him because he has an Uzumaki in his village who found me," declared Naruto shocking everyone in the room bar Hiruzen.

"An Uzumaki? In Oto?" asked Jiraiya looking to Naruto getting a nod from the boy.

"Yes, Tayuya, one of the pairs of eyes I still have in Oto," declared Naruto. Apparently satisfied with the answer the room was silent for a moment.

"So what is it you wanted to see me for Hokage-sama, or was it just to let me know Kaa-chan is back?" asked Naruto

"It was partially to let you know of Tsunade's return, but also to inquire now that she has returned will you be taking the Senju name?" asked Hiruzen.

"I only asked not to have it because there would be no proof and the villagers would potentially riot if the daemon was given the name of village heroes," declared Naruto getting a nod from the elderly Kage.

"A fair enough point my boy, now why don't you Tsunade and Shizune go, I'm sure there is a lot of catching up to be done," spoke Hiruzen.

"Yeah sure Jiji," replied Naruto turning to leave.

"I'll need to see you tomorrow Tsunade we have some things to discuss," ordered the elderly Sarutobi.

"Of course Sensei," declared Tsunade with a nod before walking over to her adopted son, clasping a hand on his shoulder Shizune following her master placing a hand on the woman's shoulder before all three vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Senju Compound#**

The trio appeared in a swirl of leaves just outside the Senju clan compound, Naruto didn't look at Tsunade and tried to walk away, only for the grip on his shoulder to tighten.

"You're not going anywhere mister," declared Tsunade turning Naruto to her, the young blond saw what he feared he would see, an annoyed Tsunade. "Talk," it wasn't a suggestion it was a straight up command.

"I haven't told Jiraiya and Hiruzen," spoke Naruto quietly not looking at his mother.

"That was obvious but, why haven't you told them?" demanded Tsunade.

"They don't need to know," muttered Naruto softly.

"The truth," ordered Tsunade.

"That is the truth, they don't need to know, it doesn't affect them in the slightest," declared Naruto almost yelling.

"It's not the truth Naruto and you know it, and it does affect them, now stop lying to me," demanded Tsunade.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine, don't tell me," declared Tsunade exacerbated, letting go of Naruto and walking into the compound.

"I, I, I'm-," sputtered Naruto not wanting to upset Tsunade, who stopped upon hearing him but didn't turn to face him. "I'm scared," admitted Naruto suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

"Naruto," sighed Tsunade.

"NO, this isn't something that can just be swept under the rug Kaa-san, if it got out what I did-" began Naruto tears forming in his eyes, only to be cut off by Tsunade hugging him.

"Naru-chan, I know what you did, I don't know why, but I do know you, you wouldn't kill people from Konoha without reason, sensei and the pervert will hear you out," declared Tsunade.

"That's not what I'm worried about if anyone else found out it would literally be a death sentence for me, the village still hates me and will use any chance to get rid of me," said Naruto pulling back from his mother.

"You have to tell them Naru-chan, how do you think it would go down if someone else found out and told the Hokage, you wouldn't even get the chance to defend yourself," spoke Tsunade.

"I know, I know," declared Naruto with a sigh "I will tell them after the chunin exams," declared Naruto.

"Good," replied Tsunade "You have some introductions to make," declared Tsunade making Naruto look at her confused. "Sensei told me that you have people here under the protection of the Uzumaki and Senju clans I want to meet them," clarified Tsunade.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The night air was cool and crisp as Naruto was running around the village on the lookout for Oto shinobi and possible traps they may be laying.

The blond shinobi stopped dead as he felt a surge of chakra nearby, in the middle of the market district. Seeing that as a bad sign Naruto took off towards the chakra spike, however as he ran three chakra signatures became clear with two of them running away from the third which was fading and quickly.

"Samenikuya take my chakra I'm going to need precise control for this," declared Naruto as he dropped into the alleyway he could feel the chakra sign fading in. "Hayate-san," spoke Naruto shocked to see the sickly jonin.

"Uzumaki *cough cough cough* what are *cough cough* you doing here?" questioned the man blood oozing out of a slash on his chest. "Forget *Cough Cough* it we don't have t-*cough cough cough* time you have to tell Hokage-*cough cough cough*sama Suna and Oto are planning an invasion," declared the dying man.

"Shut up, and hold on Hayate-san, you can Hokage-sama what you know yourself," declared Naruto forcing chakra to his hands a green glow forming around them. Naruto quickly ran his green glowing hands over Hayate's body getting a clear picture of what had happened to the man.

"Shit," muttered Naruto, Hayate's external injuries were minimal, however the internal ones were extensive, heavy internal bleeding, lacerations to organs, blood filling said lacerated organs and finally poison in his lungs.

The blond had to move the fallen man to the hospital, Hayate needed proper medical treatment.

" **Kori Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice clone Jutsu),** " declared Naruto creating a clone, before weaving his chakra into water in the area to form a stretcher of ice. Shifting the older man onto the ice stretcher he and his clone quickly moved towards the hospital the original Naruto pumping medical chakra into Hayate's body.

Moving as fast as he could without further injuring Hayate he traversed the rooftops, it took a few moments to reach the nearest hospital. Dropping to the ground Naruto lowered the stretcher to the ground before letting it dissolve.

"Go get Kaa-chan and Nee-chan," declared the real Naruto to his clone who nodded before vanishing in a swirl of snow. With a sigh knowing what was coming he picked up the unconscious form of Hayate and stepped into the hospital.

"Help, this Shinobi has been attacked," yelled Naruto, the person behind the desk jumped up and ran out from behind the desk however when she saw who was bringing someone in she stopped dead.

"What did you do monster?" hissed the woman.

"Nothing you stupid woman, but, tell yourself whatever helps you sleep at night, just HELP HIM," growled Naruto glaring at the woman as she quickly moved away to get a doctor to help the injured Shinobi as Naruto kept the man in a stable condition.

By the time the receptionist had returned with a doctor Naruto almost wished he hadn't even sent the woman off as just as she and the doctor arrived so did Tsunade and Shizune.

"What's going on?" questioned the doctor with the receptionist.

"This man was attacked by a Shinobi, heavy internal bleeding, lacerated internal organs, and poison in his lungs," declared Naruto "I am keeping him stable but he needs proper medical attention NOW," yelled Naruto.

"You get a stretcher now, you operating room now you are helping me and Shizune, Naruto keep him stable," ordered Tsunade instantly taking command of the situation, pointing the receptionist first then the doctor second as she barked her orders. Both the doctor and receptionist jumped to action.

Within thirty seconds the receptionist was gone and back with a stretcher, Hayte was quickly loaded onto it with Naruto and the receptionist walking the unconscious ninja towards an operating room with Tsunade, Shizune and the doctor in tow.

As the group stepped through the doors to the operating room they transferred Hayate from the stretcher to the operating table.

"Can someone else take over keeping him stable," spoke Naruto blinking somewhat slowly and slightly wobbling.

"Shizune," ordered Tsunade the black haired woman nodding to her mentor before her hands began to glow green. As her hands glowed green Naruto allowed the glow on his own hands to dissipate and as it did he fell to one knee.

"Naruto," spoke Shizune shocked looking to the blond.

"I'm fine Shizune," muttered Naruto moving back as Tsunade, Shizune and the other doctor began to get to work, and the receptionist quickly left the room. "I'm sorry my chakra is to low to be able stand let alone help," spoke Naruto apologetically

"It's fine Naru-chan, you've done more than enough go outside and wait," ordered Tsunade not even looking at her adopted son. Naruto nodded pushing himself to his feet and stumbling towards the doors, pushing through the doors he just short of fell into one of the chairs outside the operating room.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Naruto still sat in the chair his eyes closed allowing his chakra to slowly come back to him, his eyes however snapped open when he heard someone approaching.

"Yugao-san?" questioned Naruto looking to the woman confused.

"Naruto-san what are you doing here?" asked Yugao looking to the young blond.

"I brought in a heavily injured Shinobi, who needed medical attention, I am sitting here to regain my chakra, I had used a good portion of it to keep the man stable," declared Naruto, Yugao's eyes went wide. "What about you?" asked Naruto looking at the woman confused.

"My fiancé was brought in in a heavily injured condition," spoke Yugao, Naruto's eyes shot open looking at Yugao.

"Hayate-san?" questioned Naruto looking to Yugao hoping he was wrong, however Yugao's nod confirmed his horrible hypothesis. "I'm sorry Yugao, his condition wasn't good when I brought him in," declared Naruto.

"Is he..." spoke Yugao bringing her hands to her face covering her mouth.

"He is being treated by the best medic in the world," declared Naruto. "Take a seat Yugao it's not going to be an easy night," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so... sorry about the delay... no excuses... just sorry**

 **anyway, we kick off with Naruto and Tsunade his adoptive mother**

 **which then leads into Tsunade knowing something that Naruto hasn't yet told Jiraiya and Hiruzen**

 **followed by Naruto patrolling the village and coming across a heavily injured Hayate**

 **who he quickly takes to the hospital**

 **and we finish off with an interaction with Yugao and Naruto**

 **anywho**

 **...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	27. Chapter 27

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the hall to find Yugao, he had been called back in to help with Hayate's surgery shortly after he had left the night before. They had just moved him after they had finished his surgery and Naruto had been asked to go and find Yugao.

There were some days he loved being a medic nin and there were others where he loathed it, today looked to be the later as he walked into a waiting room saw Yugao yawn sitting up.

"Naruto-san," spoke Yugao pushing herself up.

"Yugao-san please sit," replied Naruto motioning back to her seat. Yugao did as instructed immediately not liking the blonde's sombre tone. "We were able to heal the damage from the attack however the poison in his system that made him sick has entered his blood," declared Naruto causing Yugao's eyes to go wide. "He will live, but only for a few months at most, I'm sorry," finished the blonde. Yugao broke down as tears began to fall from her eyes, Naruto placed a hand on the woman's shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze as she cried. "He is out of surgery if you want to see him," declared Naruto making Yugao look to him nodding slightly as she did.

Naruto took the elder Kunoiuchi's hand and began walking down the hall leader her to where her fiancé was now as the doctors had moved the injured man while Naruto and Yugao were talking.

"-And no stranuious exercise," declared Tsunade as Naruto and Yugao stepped into the room.

"Hayate-kun," spoke Yugao looking at her bandaged and bruised fiancé.

"Yugao-chan," replied the man his head snapping towards her as she spoke.

"Hokage-sama has been informed that you want to speak with him and will be here presently, until then we will leave you be" declared Tsunade as she and Naruto turned to leave the room.

"Uzumaki wait," called Hayate making the young blond redhead look back at the man.

"Yes Hayate-san?" questioned the blond confused.

"AS I understand it I owe you several thanks, not only did you bring me here but when the receptionist blamed you for my injuries you took the blame to get me help, so thank you," declared the man.

"You're welcome Hayate-san but thanks is not needed, you are a fellow Konoha shinobi and you were heavily injured I wouldn't just leave you where I found you," replied the blond.

"Thank you anyway," spoke Hayate, Naruto just smiled and nodded before leaving the room closing the door behind him as he went.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto groaned as he sat up in his bed hearing knocking at his door, after leaving the hospital he had gone straight home and gone to bed not even changing. Getting up and just short of dragging his sleepy form to the door he opened it to see Yugao standing there.

"Yugao-san?" questioned the blond his sleepiness leaving in an instant.

"Naruto-san, Hokage-sama request your presence, he is currently with Hayate" spoke Yugao. Naruto nodded to the purple haired woman before he vanished in a swirl of snow.

* * *

 **#Hospital#**

Naruto once more appeared outside the hospital and thanks to knowing where the Hokage was he didn't need to use the front door and deal with a horrible receptionist.

Jumping into an open window on the floor he needed to be he found himself in the hallway looking towards a pair of ANBU and Shizune standing outside of the room he needed to go to.

"Shizune-nee what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I am Hayate-san's doctor for now but Hokage-sama needed to talk to him in private, what about you why are you here?" questioned the black haired Kunoichi looking to her adopted little brother confused.

"Hokage-sama needs to see me," declared the blond before looking to the ANBU who was in front of the door and stepped aside. "So I guess I'm going in," said Naruto with a shrug Shizune looking confused as the blond entered the room.

Inside the room was another four ANBU agents, Hiruzen and Tsunade.

"Ahh Naruto-kun excellent," declared Hiruzen.

"You asked to see me Hoakge-sama?" spoke Naruto respectfully.

"Yes I did," replied the elderly man before looking back to Hayate who looked confused.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama? I know he saved me but he is only a genin, no offence kid," said Hayate looking to his Kage and then at Naruto confused.

"None taken," replied Naruto not taking any offence from whatever the situation was.

"Yes Hayate I am sure," spoke the elderly man.

"Ok, well I was on patrol through the village when I heard arguing, I approached the arguing cautiously, and heard it was between the Jonin of the visiting Suna team and Katuto Yakushi, they were discussing a joint invasion of Konoha by Suna and Oto. However as I tried to get closer to hear better I must have alerted one of them as the next thing I remember they were both chasing me I tried to defend myself but between them they overwhelmed me and I would have been killed but they must have heard Naruto-san as they both ran before they could finish me off," declared Hayate, Hiruzen nodded having already heard the full story before looking to Naruto who instantly understood the unasked question.

"I haven't been in direct contact with my spies for several months now, but with one of the last reports did say that Orochimaru was planning on approaching one of the other great villages to help with his invasion. They couldn't give me concrete details on who he planned to recruit," declared Naruto looking to his leader as he spoke missing the confused and somewhat shocked look from Hayate.

"I know you said they couldn't provide concrete details but do you think Kiri could be involved as well?" asked Hiruzen curious.

"Only a very small chance, one of the conditions Arashi-oji had when working with the Kiri rebels was they not ally themselves with Oto, and I ha met the new Mizukage he is an honourable man I don't see him betraying the deal he struck," declared Naruto, Hiruzen nodded stroking his chin.

"Arashi? As in Arashi Uzumaki?" asked Hayate looking at Naruto shocked.

"Yes, he's my uncle, no I don't know where he is, no I won't help 'bring him in,'" declared Naruto in an annoyed tone. Hayate backed off and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Tsunade your thoughts on the situation?" asked Hiruzen turning to his female student.

"Hmmm I'm not sure," spoke Tsunade.

"Sorry, but why are you here Kaa-chan, I know as a Sannin you are one of the best lines of defence but if that it why isn't Ero-sannin here?" asked Naruto.

"Well it would be a bad idea for the new Hokage not to be in the loop now wouldn't it," answered Tsunade with a smirk.

"New Hokage? I never would have thought you would take the job Kaa-chan, and what's the deal holding back on me I would have thought I would have been one of the first people you tell," declared Naruto smirking.

"You are one of the first people I have told, only Sensei, Shizune, you and Hayate-san know, well for now that is," replied the blond woman.

"Anyway Hayate-kun we will let you get some rest, come on you two we can continue this conversation in my office," declared Hiruzen

"Thank you Hoakge-sama," spoke Hayate as Hiruzen, Tsunade and Naruto left the room.

Once the trio left the room Hiruzen nodded to the ANBU either side of the door who both vanished in flickers.

"I assume I can go back in now Hokage-sama," spoke Shizune.

"Of course Shizune-chan sorry for disrupting you," replied the elderly Kage with a kind smile, Shizune smiled at her leader before going back into the room.

"Alright you two to my office," declared Hiruzen getting a nod from his female student and his adopted grandson and with that all three vanished in swirls.

* * *

 **#Hokage's Office#**

The three ninja appeared in the Hokage's office and were met by two other Shinobi.

"Shikaku, Ryu, we didn't keep you waiting long did we?" asked Hiruzen addressing the additional occupants of the room.

"No *Yawn* Hokage-sama," declared the non masked man with a lazy air about him, the other man gave a quick shake of the head as his response.

"Good, now you two know part of the situation, however it happens that Hayate found that Suna is also involved in Oto's plot," said the Kage instantly making the sleepy looking man stand up straight at full attention and the masked man stand a little straighter. "You were planning defences for an invasion from Oto, we now need to expand on those plans" declared Hiruzen seriously.

* * *

 **#A Few Hours Later#**

Naruto left the Hokage tower, he, Hiruzen, Ryu, Shikaku and Tsunade had adjusted the plans to a point that the Hokage was satisfied and once more Naruto was on his way home. As he walked he looked up at the beautiful skyline as it was dusk.

"What can I do for you Yugao-san?" asked Naruto not even turning to face the woman who now stood behind him.

"I am sorry for interrupting you again Naruto-san," spoke the woman nervously.

"It's fine Yugao-san what can I do for you?" once again asked Naruto as he turned to the kunoichi.

"It's … It's Hayate-kun he wants to have a conversation with you," declared Yugao hesitating for a moment drawing a confused look from Naruto.

"Ok, that's fine," replied Naruto not sure why the woman seemed so hesitant. Said woman placed a shaky hand on the blond's shoulder and in a blink both were gone in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Hokage Monument#**

Naruto and Yugao appeared in a swirl of leaves and upon arriving Naruto felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he suspected why Yugao had hesitated and why she had been shaking.

Hayate stood leaning on the rails overlooking the village with the sun setting behind the walls of the village. The blond could also smell the scent of recently burnt candles and a cursory glance around revealed an eaten dinner for two. One glance at Yugao who had tears in her eyes all but sealed Naruto's suspicions as fact.

"It's a lovely sight isn't it Hayate-san?" spoke Naruto as he stepped forwards.

"That it is Naruto-san, that it is," declared the man with a smile.

"I'm sorry for asking you to come here at such a late hour but-" began Hayate.

"You'd rather get this over with while a beautiful scene like this as your last?" questioned Naruto looking to the older man.

"Not precisely how I would have said it but yes," declared the man clearly fully accepting of his fate.

"I'm fairly certain I know the answer but are you sure?" asked Naruto looking to Hayate for any sign the man wasn't sure.

"Yes, I have only ever wanted to be a shinobi, my condition stops me from going on mission, from training myself or someone else, or even being with Yugao physically," spoke the man muttering the last part while looking over at said woman who was by now full blown crying. "I know I could have more time, but if I can't do what I love with who I love then..." continued Hayate trailing off figuring the blond would know what he meant. "And I've seen what this poison does to someone in seconds, and as I understand it I will experience just that just over months instead of seconds," finished Hayate.

"Alright, Hayate-san," spoke Naruto flipping through hand signs.

"Hayate-kun," spoke Yugao unable to hold herself back she ran to her fiancé.

"Yugao-chan I love you," declared Hayate.

"I love you too Hayate-kun," declared Yugao crying.

"Please once I'm gone please Yugao-chan move on you deserve to be happy even if its not with me," declared the man.

"But-" spoke Yugao.

"No buts Yugao," declared Hayate looking at the crying woman seriously.

"Ok," was her timid response.

"Hayate-san," spoke Naruto drawing the man's attention to the blond, he just nodded to the blond looking out over the village.

As Hayate's eyes drifted shut for the last time he felt lips pressed against his own.

And like that Hayate Gekko was dead.

Konoha had lost one fine shinobi.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over...**

 **that ending was a lot heavier than i intended...**

 **so anywho**

 **we kick off where we left of last time sort of**

 **Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and the other doctor were able to save Hayate**

 **for the most part, he had poison in his lungs that leached into his blood and left him with only months to live**

 **we then have Hiruzen Naruto and Tsunade talking to Hayate about what he saw/heard**

 **and we find out that Suna is in on the attack on Konoha (Shocking i know), and that Tsunade is going to be the next Hokage (i know i need to slow down with all this shocking content)**

 **then we have a short discussion about the plan for the invasion**

 **and we end on a rather sombre note**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	28. Chapter 28

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in the Land of Fire's ninja village of Konohagakure. Konoha was hustling and bustling with the constant hum of activity today was a big day for those in the village today was the finals of the chunin exams an economic boon for the any village to host the chunin exams.

Seated in the Kage box was Hiruzen with Tsunade and Jiraiya standing behind the elderly man. Next to the Hokage was the semi-masked Kazekage, behind which stood two masked Suna ninja acting as their kage's bodyguards.

"Ah Mizukage-dono lovely to finally meet you," spoke Hiruzen as another person walked into the box, a young ish looking man not wearing his village's kage's robes, instead wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, light-purple-coloured pants and striped leg-warmers typical of his village. The man also carried a water bottle attached to a belt around his waist and wore bandages around his neck. The man had purple eyes shoulder length white hair covered only partly by his Mizukage hat.

"A Pleasure to meet you Hokage-Dono," declared the man with a slight bow to the elderly Hokage. "As it is to meet you too Kazekage-dono," added the man looking to the other Kage in the room.

"Greetings Mizukage-dono" spoke the man with a polite nod.

"I trust your journey was uneventful Mizukage-dono," spoke Hiruzen.

"Mostly we had a run in with a few bandits but nothing the three of us couldn't handle," declared the Mizukage motioning to his two bodyguards behind him, one man one woman.

The woman, well to say she was beautiful would be an understatement, she was a tall, slender woman with fair skin, she had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It was closed at the front with a zipper, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. She also wore a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath that, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Her fingernails were painted with dark blue nail polish. Hiruzen could see that the woman had a slight baby bump, however not seeing it as his place he didn't ask about it.

"Wait seriously that kid is a genin?" questioned the other of the Mizukage's bodyguards.

"To which 'kid' would you be referring Zabuza-san?" asked Hiruzen curious but already having suspicions which child he was talking about.

"The blond one, with … Samenikuya," spoke Zabuza pointing down to the arena at Naruto his tone slowing realising the sword on the kid's back.

"He's the one you told me about right Zabuza, the one from wave?" questioned the Mizukage.

"Yeah that's him Mangetsu," replied Zabuza, causing both the Mizukage and his female bodyguard to narrow their eyes slightly at the boy.

"Yes, well *Cough* he is a rather special case," declared Hiruzen.

"A relative of Arashi's I assume?" suggested Mangetsu.

"Yes, although I would have thought you would know that, he told me the two of you have met," said Hiruzen confused, drawing a slightly confused look from the Mizukage, and not that anyone noticed but a slight tense from Tsunade.

"I don't recall meeting..." began Mangetsu not sure of the boy's name.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," spoke Hiruzen.

"Right, I don't recall meeting Naruto-san, but there is the possibility I am simply forgetting our meeting," declared Mangetsu.

"I suppose we should start shouldn't we," spoke Hiruzen more to himself than anyone else in the box.

* * *

 **#Arena floor#**

Naruto stood in line with the other eleven genin who made it to the finals. The blond had sensed the multiple sets of eyes upon him from the Kage box but simply kept a low ish profile.

"Welcome everyone to the finals of the chunin exams, we have quite the show for you today with plenty talented youngsters vying to be the strongest here, let us begin," called Hiruzen from Kage's box alerting everyone around the arena that the matches were about to begin.

A senbon chewing jonin appeared on the arena floor and walked up to the genin who all excluding Naruto looked at him confused.

"Hello you lot I'm Genma Shiranui and I'm the proctor for this stage of the exams" said the man getting a nod from the still confused genin.

"Now the rules are simple you lot fight until one of you either gives, dies, is rendered unconscious, or I say so," declared Genma once more getting a nod from the genin.

"Hyuga, Uzumaki you two are first," declared the man despite knowing that all of the genin knew. The remaining genin took this as their cue to leave the field.

"You might as well give up now Uzumaki I am fated to win here today," declared the young Hyuga as the other genin began leaving the field. Naruto offered no response instead just crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Did you hear me?" questioned Neji angrily not liking being ignored. Once more Naruto offered no response.

However after a few more seconds of silence Naruto opened his eyes, showing that they were now a frosty silver colour with slits for pupils.

"Genma-san start the match," ordered Naruto in a voice so cold that his breath was visible.

Now Genma wasn't what one would call a coward by any stretch of the imagination, however the tone in Naruto's voice made the senbon chewing man take a step back.

"Match one, Naruto Uzumaki Senju Yuki of Konoha verses Neji Hyuga of Konoha begin," called the jonin before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The crowd was dead silent at the mention of Senju, some people looking at the blond horrified, others narrowing their eyes. Even Neji had a momentary look of shock on his face.

"This changes nothing I am still fated to win," declared the youth, with the silence in the arena everyone heard him.

Naruto said nothing instead dashing forwards, Neji quickly dropped into his stance, but as he got into his stance Naruto slammed his right palm into Neji's jaw flipping the arrogant boy backwards.

"Lucky shot," spat Neji spitting out a glob of blood before Naruto's hand once more connected with Neji's body this time fist to stomach launching the boy backwards with a visceral thud.

Neji slammed back first into the side of the arena coughing up spit and more blood.

"You gloat to much," spoke Naruto calmly and coldly.

"I'll show you," snarled Neji activating his clan's dojutsu and dropping into a new stance which drew shocked reactions from the Hyuga members in the audience.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight trigrams Sixty four palms)," yelled Neji charging at Naruto.

"Two palms," called the Hyuga striking Naruto twice with chakra coated fingers.

"Four palms," another two strikes at Naruto totaling four.

"Eight palms," four more strikes.

"Sixteen palms," another eight strikes to Naruto who hadn't so much as moved

"Thirty two palms," a further sixteen strikes.

"Sixty four palms," screammed Neji as his total strikes against Naruto totaled sixty four.

Naruto stood still his head drooping his hair covering his eyes.

"As i said i am fated to win here tod-augh," gloated Neji, only for the Naruto in front of him to bend over and another blond using the first's back as a rest to vault over slamming both feet into Neji's face knocking the arrogant teen to the ground.

However before Neji could even get up the second Naruto rushed him grabbing the boy by his jacket and throwing him at the arena wall with enough force to crack the wall and once more cause Neji to spit up blood and spit, however before the youth could extract himself from the wall his top was pinned to the wall by four ice arrows from Naruto, and in an instant Naruto was once more upon Neji.

"You need to grow up Hyuga," growled Naruto as he slammed his hand into Neji's gut making the Hyuga once more cough up blood. "Fate's bullshit and you know it, stop using it as an excuse," growled Naruto ripping Neji off the wall leaving some torn clothing and arrows behind before throwing Neji away from the wall only to shoot a chakra chain out from his hand that wrapped around the Hyuga's neck. "Reality is what you make of it not some stupid play we're only actors in," declared Naruto as Neji's head slammed into the blond's knee throwing the arrogant teen backwards once more, Naruto's chakra chain vanishing as Neji flipped backwards.

Naruto stood there for a moment still in his aggressive stance, however when it was evident that he had knocked the Hyuga unconscious he relaxed.

The audience was in a stunned silence.

However the silence in the arena was broken by the sound of clapping, everyone looked to the source of the clapping, and where shocked to see it was from the kage box, even more so when people realised it wasn't even the Hokage, but in fact the Mizukage.

As people began to break out of their stupor more people began to clap, Anko, Yugao, Fuu, the rest of team seven and shortly thereafter almost the entire stadium was clapping for the blond.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki Senju Yuki," declared Genma reappearing on the arena floor remembering he had a job to do.

Naruto gave a bow to the audience before walking off of the field.

However as he walked into the tunnel towards the competitor's box he was stopped by an ANBU.

"You're presence has been requested in the Kage's box," declared the masked ninja, Naruto just nodded and stepped forward, the ANBU clasping his hand over the blond's shoulder and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Kage's Box#**

Naruto and the ANBU appeared outside of the Kage's box in a swirl of leaves, the masked nin opened the door and motioned inside.

Stepping inside Naruto immediately felt nervous as all eyes were on him.

"I see you're still kicking Zabuza," declared Naruto seeing the man behind the Mizukage.

"You surprised me that day brat, wont happen again," replied the man with smirk.

"You asked to see me Hokage-sama?" spoke Naruto looking to the elderly Kage.

"Actually I was the one who asked to see you," said Mangetsu looking the blond up and down.

"Why would you want to talk with me Mizukage-sama?" questioned Naruto outwardly calm but inwardly he was a mess of nerves.

"Why? Well I haven't seen you for months and I wanted to talk, Arashi," replied the Mizukage studying Naruto as he spoke.

"I don't-" began Naruto.

"Cut the crap we know, alright we know," snapped the Mizukage's female bodyguard.

"It was going to happen Naruto, and I'm not surprised it's Mei and Mangetsu," spoke Akane from within Naruto's mind.

"I know it was going to happen, I just had hoped I would be able to explain to Hiruzen first," replied Naruto taking a deep breath and looking down.

"What gave me away?" asked Naruto looking up at Mangetsu.

"Little things, Hokage-sama said that you said we had met, but I have never met an Uzumaki other than Arashi, Zabuza also told me it was Arashi who informed him of the call back to Kiri, on the day you faced him, and of course your fighting style very much like Arashi's," declared Mangetsu.

"Naruto," spoke the voice of Hiruzen drawing the blond's attention to the elderly Kage.

"I am not sorry about the blood on my hands Hoakge-sama, because those men were never sorry for my blood on their hands, if it wasn't for my inhuman healing I would have died by their collective hands years ago, I am sorry to have killed able bodied Shinobi but I am not sorry for removing those stains of human beings from existence, if you don't believe me have a Yamanaka go into my mind" said Naruto seriously.

"I will have to do that Naruto, and until then you won't be permitted to take missions," declared Hiruzen, Naruto nodded he had figured that would be the case.

"Is that all you need from Naruto-san Hokage-sama?" asked Mangetsu looking to the elderly kage who looked confused. "Mei-san here would undoubtedly like a word with Naruto-san," spoke Mangetsu motioning to his female bodyguard. Naruto couldn't even look the woman in the eye.

"Yes for now that is all I need Naruto for," spoke Hiruzen with a nod to Mangetsu before turning to Naruto "However once you have been seen to by a Yamanaka I want a full report of your time away from the village, no omissions, no stretched truths," declared Hiruzen.

"Of course Hoakge-sama," replied Naruto with a nod before looking to Mei before instantly looking down from the woman as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Outside," declared Mei, Naruto nodded quickly following Mei as she left the Kage box.

Once they were both outside Mei put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two vanished in a swirl of water.

* * *

 **#Hokage Monument#**

Naruto and Mei appeared atop the great stone heads of the Hokage as soon as they did Naruto dropped to his knees.

"Mei-chan I'm so sorry ple-" Naruto began to beg.

"Stop," ordered Mei, Naruto shutting his mouth the second she spoke. "You came into my life at one of my lowest points, you were my best friend, and then more what I want to know is, was it all a lie?" Questioned the auburn haired woman, "were you just some horny teen trying to get off?" Continued the woman "did I ever actually mean anything to you?" asked the woman looking at the blond redhead hurt.

"Of course not Mei-chan," spoke Naruto standing up.

"Don't touch me," snarled Mei as the boy tried to pull the woman into a hug.

"Sorry, I am so sorry Mei none of it was a lie, nothing I ever said to you was a falsehood aside from who I was, I never meant to hurt you," declared Naruto speaking honestly to the woman.

"Then why? W-why did you leave me?" asked Mei tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I couldn't have stayed Mei if Konoha had found out I was in Kiri they would have stormed the village to get me back, I couldn't let that happen, I wanted to stay with you Mei at least for a while longer but I had stayed to long" replied Naruto holding back tears of his own, that had been one of the toughest days of his time away from Konoha the day he left Kiri, the day after he helped take the main village for the rebels. He had left without notice, no note, not even a goodbye.

As Mei was about to speak again both ninja heard a loud explosion and instinctively jumped into fighting stances Naruto in front of Mei.

"No," spoke Naruto shocked as he saw a purple barrier appear on the rooftop of the Kage's box. "Mei I promise we will finish this conversation later, and I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you but I for now I need to go and I need you to stay here," ordered Naruto.

"What's going on?" questioned Mei concerned Naruto was so concerned.

"PROMISE ME MEI" yelled Naruto grabbing Mei's arms.

"Ok I promise," replied Mei softly.

"Thank you Mei-chan," replied Naruto before turning around and vanishing in a swirl of snow.

"Whatever it takes huh," muttered Mei to herself as her hand drifted to her stomach.

* * *

 **#Back At The Arena#**

Naruto appeared on the roof of the Kage's box to see Zabuza, Mangetsu, Tsunade and Jiraiya standing outside the barrier.

"Don't," yelled Naruto as Jiraiya was about to touch the barrier.

"Naruto? where's Mei?" asked Mangetsu.

"She's safe I promise Mangetsu," declared Naruto getting a nod from the Mizukage.

"What's the barrier kid?" asked Jiraiya.

"Borderline impenetrable from the outside," declared Naruto.

"What? But sensei is in there with Orochimaru," spoke Tsunade.

"I said 'from the outside'," clarified Naruto stepping up to the barrier.

"But Hokage-sama will be busy with Orochimaru," said Mangetsu confused.

"Good thing he's not the only one we have on the inside then isn't it," declared Naruto with a smirk as he stood in front of one of the corners of the barrier the group of people on the roof looked at the blond confused. "Tayuya-nee it's time," spoke Naruto looking down at the kneeling red head who nodded releasing her control on the barrier.

"Time to end this invasion" thought Naruto to himself as he channelled chakra to his hand and with a plume of smoke a mask appeared in his hands, a mask that looked like a clock face.

"See you lot in a second," said Naruto with a smirk looking to the group of people on the rooftop, before he put the mask on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The second he did he started screaming.

"Naruto/Kid/Brat," called the various people on the roof rushing over to Naruto who threw the mask off his face and fell to his knees and then fell face first onto the roof.

"You idiot," yelled Tayuya rolling Naruto onto his back.

As she did everyone noticed something about Naruto, he looked taller, slimmer, dare they say it older.

"Someone get the mask," ordered Tayuya pointing to the discarded mask, however everyone noticed that on the arena floor there were hundreds of people tied up in groups struggling.

"What happened to him?" asked Mangetsu.

"He's overused one of our clan's relics," declared Tayuya.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **So we have a few revilations this chapter.**

 **We have the concrete reveal of Mangetsu as the Mizukage**

 **Mei and Zabuza are his bodyguards for the chunin exams, and Mei is pregnant**

 **Then we have Naruto's fight against Neji**

 **Which leads into another revolation**

 **Naruto and Arashi are one and the same**

 **and Naruto reveals the reason he as Arashi murdered Konoha nin**

 **we then have a conversation between Mei and Naruto**

 **Finally we finish off with the invasion**

 **Nartuo and Tayuya reunited the latter revealed to be one of Naruto's spies**

 **and we close out with Naruto overusing one of the Uzumaki clan relics**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Anywho**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	29. Chapter 29

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

 _"Time to end this invasion"_ thought Naruto to himself as he channelled chakra to his hand and with a plume of smoke a mask appeared in his hands, a mask that looked like a clock face.

"See you lot in a second," said Naruto with a smirk looking to the group of people on the rooftop, before he put the mask on.

As he did time seemed to slow around him until it was only a trained eye that could see things even moving at all.

With the world at the slowed pace Naruto walked away from the group at a seemingly normal speed. Dropping from the roof of the Kage box the blond walked to the grandstands of the arena as he moved several clones formed behind him.

"Thank you Anko-sensei," muttered Naruto thanking that the woman helped him get his **Kori Bunshin No Jutsu (Ice clone Jutsu)** to the point he didn't need hand signs in the month of training.

Naruto and his clones began walking through the stands looking out for anyone with one of two headbands, Oto and Suna.

The Suna ninja were taken to the arena floor and when large enough groups where there they were tied up with ninja wire and a chakra suppressant seal was put on them.

The Oto Shinobi on the other hand had their throats slit, however no blood came from the bodies, due to the slowed time.

It took what was about an hour to Naruto and his clones to deal with the ninja in the arena, as for everyone else not even a second would have passed. But as he finished with the enemy Shinobi in the arena, he went about moving the civilians out of the arena as his plan was leave Suna ninja alive on the arena floor and Oto ninja dead around the arena so that only one place would have to be cleaned.

Deciding to be safe rather than sorry the blond and his clones moved any an all civilians near the arena to some of the safety bunkers within the village to keep them safe in case he missed a few enemy shinobi.

Not wanting to deal with the civilians even if they were essentially frozen in time for him Naruto left the arena and began looking for more Oto shinobi.

It wasn't that difficult to find Oto shinobi as he left the arena as apparently a large number had managed to infiltrate the village but then again as the ones Naruto could see weren't wearing headbands, he recognised them from his time in Oto, it was a little more easy to understand how they had manage to get in.

Naruto just walked the streets slitting the throats of all the people of Oto he could recognise knowing full well his clones would deal with the cleanup. The blond felt no remorse ending the lives of the enemy ninja not just because they were his enemies, but because he knew he was saving a majority of them from a life of torture or worse, both before and after joining Oto and he was reducing his former sensei's possible test subjects.

It was however when Naruto drew close to the Shinobi academy when he ran into a conundrum, he found someone he knew as a friend of Tayuya's and Kin's but he himself was never all that close too.

"What do I do with you Guren?" muttered Naruto to himself, he knew both Tayuya and Kin would hate him if he killed her, but he knew she had an almost obsessive devotion to Orochimaru and was unsure if Kin and Tayuya could make her waver from it.

With a sigh Naruto created another clone and left it to drag the woman to the arena before heading on his way once more.

* * *

 **#Hours Later#**

Naruto sighed cracking his neck as he returned to the Kage Box's roof, he was glad that the mask had its own source of chakra when in use, even with his massive reserves he wouldn't have been able to keep a constant chakra flow to the mask for the almost ten hours of slowed time it granted him and his clones.

However it was time for him to get back to a normal time flow, he and his clones had captured all of the Suna Shinobi, eliminated almost all of the Oto shinobi capturing the rest, moved all of the civilians that would be in danger to the various safety bunkers around the village before double checking he hadn't missed any enemy ninja.

Once back where he was when he put the mask on, he didn't need to he just preferred to be where he started rather then have people begin looking for him. As he stood on the roof he reached up to the mask on his face, pulsed his chakra to his forehead to trigger the mask to stop the time flow altering effects and went to pull it off his face, only for the time flow alterations to not stop, and Naruto not be able to pull the mask off his face.

Trying again he pulsed his chakra and pull of the mask, once again nothing happened. The blond felt his heart rate increase fearing what he might have done.

"Oh shit," uttered Naruto after once more pulsing his chakra to his forehead and once nothing happened a third time fully realising what he had done.

"No no no nonononononononono," ranted Naruto trying again and again to stop the effects.

" _Damn it think Naruto think,"_ ordered the blond to himself.

" _ **Have Samenikuya steal the chakra from the mask?"**_ Suggested Akane speaking up.

" _Hadn't thought of that thanks Akane-chan,"_ replied Naruto calming down a bit to try the suggestion.

The sentient sword didn't even need to be asked to do it before chakra begun to leave the mask, however Naruto could sense more chakra return to the mask just as quickly.

" _Stop Samenikuya,"_ ordered Naruto and the sword stopped, it wasn't disrupting the mask's effects.

He would have to research the mask of quicksilver, he clearly had time as everyone else was eventually frozen in time.

* * *

 **#Several years Later (Naruto time)#**

it had been four years, or was it four an a half years, Naruto had lost track.

" _ **Four years three months"**_ clarified Akane, Naruto nodding as the Biju clarified the time he'd been stuck in essentially limbo, he jumped to the roof of the Kage box once more.

He had travelled back to Kiri and taken more of the fake Masks of Quicksilver, while he was there he had discovered a secret room he had missed the first time he had been there with a couple of scrolls on the mask.

From those scrolls he had discovered why Samenikuya couldn't take chakra from the mask faster then it got it back, the reason being that in the mask's ridiculous amount of Fuinjutsu there was a seal that would pull nature chakra out of the air to replace chakra lost from the mask. It was also from those scrolls the he discovered the reason, he hadn't starved or died of thirst, the same nature chakra in the mask provided Naruto's body with whatever nutrients it needed.

However from that he had also formed a hypothesis on how he could stop the mask.

" _You ready Akane-chan?"_ asked Naruto.

" _ **Whenever you are Naruto-kun,"**_ declared the Biju.

" _Samenikuya?"_ questioned the blond.

" _Ready Naruto-sama,"_ declared the womanly voice of the sword.

"Alright then," muttered Naruto to himself cracking his neck and allowing himself to relax a little.

After relaxing a moment he allowed his curse mark to spread across his skin forming a solid darker colour to his skin, he then felt Akane flood his chakra coils with her youkai, followed by Samenikuya flooding his system with her stored chakra.

Once his system had the three additional types of chakra the curse mark chakra, the Youkai, and Samenikuya's chakra, Naruto directed all three in addition to his own chakra to the mask.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto pulling on the mask while trying to overload it with so many chakras. Time started to tick very slowly around Naruto, he could see it.

" _Just a bit more,"_ begged Naruto as for the first time in four years for him time actually began passing.

However Naruto and the various chakras couldn't keep going and fell to his knees.

"I was so close," whimpered Naruto, slamming his fist into the roof next to him.

" _ **You'll find a way Naruto-kun I know you will,"**_ declared Akane having upmost faith in her boyfriend.

* * *

 **#Several More Years Later (Naruto Time)#**

Ten years, TEN FREAKING YEARS, Naruto had been thirteen almost fourteen when he had used the Mask Of Quicksilver, now he was twenty four, thankfully he hadn't just been studying the Mask Of Quicksilver otherwise he wouldn't be potentially getting out of the slowed time stream. With his more extensive knowledge of fuinjutsu, he had found that in the seal holding back Akane were two soul fragments, which Akane was sure were his parents, he didn't want to waste the opportunity to see his parents to get out of the slowed time stream but at this point he had no other choice, and even so he would still get to see them just not for very long.

Once more Naruto landed atop the Kage's box, after landing he took a quick step over to Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan but I need to borrow this," spoke Naruto quickly taking a necklace from around the woman's neck.

A necklace made famous by the first Hokage, however Hashirama received the necklace from his wife Mito, and it was yet another Uzumaki clan relic, the Amulet Of Purity.

Taking the relic, Naruto wrapped it around his own neck, once the Amulet Of Purity was around his neck Naruto knelt down and threw his hand into his shadow and pulled out Eiga, the Shadow Fang.

Naruto took a deep breath, he was almost positive this was his last chance to break out of the slowed time stream.

" _Akane,"_ spoke Naruto in his mind.

" _ **Ready,"**_ replied the Biju

" _Samenikuya,"_ said Naruto.

" _All set,"_ declared the sword which Naruto promptly pulled off his back.

" _Alright Akane, I'm coming in,"_ declared Naruto as he sat down laying both Samenikuya and Eiga across his lap as he quickly began meditating.

* * *

 **#Mindscape#**

Naruto appeared in his mindscape, a moment after he did he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a hand touch his face turning his face to the left, where he found himself looking into the ice blue eyes of Akane, before she gently pressed her lips against his.

" **Everything will be fine,"** spoke Akane after they parted trying to reassure Naruto as much as her self.

"Alright lets get this started," spoke Naruto lifting his shirt.

As he held his shirt with one hand he pumped chakra to his stomach revealing the seal holding back Akane, once the seal was revealed Naruto twitched his free hand and writing spiralled along his arm and his fingertips ignited. Pushing his hand against his stomach he quickly twisted anti-clockwise.

As he did a bright flash forced him and Akane to close their eyes and suddenly two more chakra signatures appeared in his mind.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Tou-san," spoke Naruto with a smile opening his eyes looking a the two individuals.

"N-Naru-chan my baby boy," spoke Kushina slowly stepping forwards before running and hugging her son.

"Hey Kaa-chan," repeated Naruto with a smile hugging the red haired woman.

"You've grown Naruto," declared Minato.

"Kind of to be expected Tou-san," spoke Naruto with a smirk looking to his father.

"Time to take the chakra from the Kyubi?" questioned Kushina looking to her son.

" **No there is no need for him to take chakra from me I give it to him willingly,"** declared Akane drawing Kushina and Minato's attention to the woman.

"Y-You… you're the Kyubi," stuttered Minato looking at the woman shocked.

" **Calm yourself Namikaze I hold no ill will towards you for sealing me,"** spoke Akane.

"Why not? You seemed so determined not to be sealed the night we sealed you" snarled Kushina glaring at Akane.

"Because if you hadn't she wouldn't have fallen in love," declared Naruto stepping over to Akane before planting a kiss on her now blushing cheeks, causing his to parents to look at him shocked.

"You and the kyubi?" questioned Minato

" **AKANE"** snarled both Naruto and Akane at the same time.

"Ok ok calm down you two, we're sorry, its just a bit shocking," said Kushina

"Look I know its shocking and I know that there is probably something else you want to talk but I need your help with something else," declared Naruto.

"What do you need help with Sochi?" asked Kushina confused.

"I've overused the Mask Of Quicksilver," spoke Naruto drawing a shocked look from Kushina.

"WHAT?" yelled Kushina.

"Look I'll try to explain but right now I need your help," said Naruto.

"What do you need?" asked Kushina.

"Chakra," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **#Outside#**

After a quick explanation Naruto left his mindscape, once outside again he took both swords from his lap, stood up and once more let his curse mark crawl across his skin.

" _Alright, go,"_ ordered Naruto.

Chakra from Samenikuya, Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Eiga, Naruto's curse mark, Akane and the Amulet Of Purity all flooded towards the Mask Of Quicksilver.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as the multiple chakras flooded his system, and again the world around him once again begun to move a bit.

" _MORE JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE"_ screamed Naruto mentally as he pushed on the mask on his face.

"Naruto/Kid/Brat," called the various voices around Naruto as he threw the mask off his face and fell to his knees and then fell face first onto the roof.

He did it, he broke out of the slowed time stream of the Mask Of Quicksilver.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so this chapter we have what happened when Naruto put on the Mask Of Quicksilver**

 **Naruto cleaning up the Suna/Oto invasion**

 **but then is stuck in a slowed time stream**

 **for ten years (Hence why he looked older)**

 **with multiple tries to break out**

 **needing eight different chakra sources to do so**

 **anywho...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	30. Chapter 30

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he sat up, he was in his mind, but he had done it, he had broken out of the slowed time stream of the Mask Of Quicksilver.

" **You're ok Naruto-kun,"** spoke the voice of Akane from behind the blond as he looked around. Upon hearing his girlfriend's voice Naruto turned to the Biju smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and was about to kiss her when a cough made Naruto realise he wasn't alone with his biju.

"Thanks for the chakra, Kaa-chan, Tou-san," said Naruto turning to his birth parents with a smile.

"Of course, but how did you even end up with the Mask of Quicksilver, last I heard it was in Kiri," spoke Kushina.

"Long story short I was in Kiri helping a rebellion while I was there I found the temple and took the mask" declared Naruto, Kushina didn't seem all that satisfied with the answer. "While I do want to tell you the whole thing Kaa-chan, it's a long story and even if you only gave me the smallest amount of the chakra you had, you don't have much time left here," said Naruto sadly. And as if on some sort of cruel cue both Minato and Kushina began to glow slightly.

"Well I guess this is it for now," spoke Minato with a sad smile looking at his son. "Behave yourself Naruto, and try not to do this again, cause we wont be able to save you a second time," ordered Minato with a smirk.

"Sure thing Tou-san," spoke Naruto with a smirk stepping forwards hugging his father, as tears began forming in his eyes.

"Be good, Naruto, don't overuse anymore of our clan relics, I don't want to see you in less then ten years mister," declared Kushina poking her son's chest disappointingly as he nodded. "Good, but one more thing, never forget that your father and I love you and we are proud of you," added Kushina wrapping her son in her arms.

"I won't Kaa-chan," spoke Naruto tears falling from his eyes.

As the mother and son parted Kushina walked over to Akane who became nervous as her previous container approached her.

"Look after him for us Akane ok?" spoke Kushina as she hugged the woman who was shocked by both the comment and action, however what happened when Kushina hugged her Akane would never forget.

" _Hurt him and I will murder you Biju or not,"_ snarled Kushina in a whisper to the white haired Biju.

After issuing her threat Kushina stepped back from Akane and towards Minato and in a flash both of Naruto's parents vanished from his mind.

* * *

 **#Some Time Later#**

"How many times do I have to tell you Balloon Tits I don't know when he will wake up" yelled a voice Naruto easily recognised as his adopted sister Tayuya.

"Well you are the one who knows the most about what happened," snapped Tsunade back at the younger woman.

"All I know is he overused the Mask of Quicksilver, by all fucking rights he should be dead," declared Tayuya.

"And I would be if I didn't have so many chakra sources to draw from," spoke Naruto with a groan sitting up wincing. As he sat up Naruto took note of the five people in the room, Tayuya, Karin, Fuu, Shizune and Tsunade.

"Naruto," called the five voices of the room's occupants.

"Hey" spoke Naruto with a slight groan as he cracked his neck "How long was I out?" asked Naruto.

"A day" replied Tayuya looking at her little, now potentially big brother.

"A day? Huh I was expecting longer," muttered Naruto

"What do you mean you were expecting longer?"questioned Fuu looking to her brother.

"I used an excessive amount of chakra bordering on the point of depleting my chakra I wouldn't have been surprised if I had been out for a week or more," replied Naruto.

"Shizune could you go tell Sensei that Naruto is awake?" spoke Tsunade her student nodded leaving the room drawing a confused look from Naruto. "Sensei asked to be informed when you woke up," clarified Tsunade, Naruto just nodded.

"So if I was only out a day does that mean the Mizukage and his bodyguards are still here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Mei-san was asking to be informed when you woke up," declared Tsunade.

"Could someone let her know I am awake, she and I need to finish a conversation," spoke Naruto.

"I'll do it, I need to head out anyway, see you later Naruto-nii," said Fuu waving to Naruto as she left Naruto waved back to his sister.

"Well, you are going to be having a few visitors in the next half an hour no doubt so we will leave you for now," declared Tsunade as she just short of dragged Naruto's two adopted red haired sisters out of the room.

Naruto nodded as they left but paid them no more mind, his mind was instead focusing on Mei or more specifically something he had noticed about Mei, when he was in the slowed time stream, something that if he was right about he wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or terrified. Naruto wanted to kick himself for not noticing the second he laid eyes on Mei, but would chalk it up to being so on edge and not noticing the bump.

Naruto was broken out of his musings when the door to his room opened and in walked Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama," spoke Naruto with a slight bow.

"Good to see you are awake Naruto-kun," said the old man.

"So what can I do for you Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto.

"Firstly I want to say thank you your actions may very well have saved my life," spoke Hiruzen drawing a confused look from Naruto. "Orochimaru had managed to summon Tobirama-sensei and Hashirama-Sensei to fight with him before Tayuya-san broke the barrier and Orochimaru must have seen all of the Suna ninja tied up in the arena because once the barrier was down he retreated," explained Hiruzen.

"There is no need to thank me Hokage-sama I was just doing my duty," declared Naruto.

"Very well, on to the next thing how did _this_ happen? Tayuya-san gave a vague and unhelpful answer," spoke Hiruzen motioning to Naruto's whole body.

"The ageing?" asked Naruto looking for clarification getting a nod from the Hokage. "Well as I am sure Tayuya-nee said I overused The Mask of Quicksilver," began Naruto stopping to make sure that's what Hiruzen had been told.

"Yes but how does that result in you ageing?" asked Hiruzen.

"Because I was put into a slowed time stream where ten years passed for me when only a second or so passed for everyone else," declared Naruto.

"So… you are essentially ten years older than you were a day ago?" questioned Hiruzen unbelievingly, Naruto's simply nodded. "Why ten years? That seems an almost small price to pay even for a power so well … powerful, and Tayuya-chan seemed to think that you would have been worse off after the fact," spoke Hiruzen confused.

"That, uh well that's complicated," spoke Naruto, Hiruzen just gave Naruto a deadpan look. "Well I should have suffered more of a drawback, in fact I should be dead," declared Naruto.

"What?" demanded Hiruzen.

"Normally when a person overuses the Mask Of Quicksilver they simply turn to dust in an instant, having overused the mask myself I can now say that, that was most likely the user ageing until they died and their body decomposing to dust before the time stream rights itself," spoke Naruto thinking over what he knew about the mask.

"Then why didn't that happen to you?" inquired Hiruzen.

"Well because I broke the mask and thus broke myself out of the slowed time stream," said Naruto

"You broke the mask?" questioned Hiruzen.

"Well not permanently it has seals to repair any damage done to it but yes I broke it, I overloaded it with eight different chakra sources," declared Naruto.

"Eight?" questioned Hiruzen, Naruto sighed he hadn't really wanted to go into detail about it yet but he wasn't going to continue lying to Hiruzen.

"My own, Samenikuya, Kyubi, Eiga, the Shodai Hokage's amulet which I borrowed from Kaa-san, a curse seal Orochimaru marked me with while I was with Oto, and … chakra from both of my parents sealed into the Kyubi seal," declared Naruto, Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow.

"I would say I'm shocked I didn't see a curse mark on you, but that would be a lie as I am sure you have hidden it under one of your tattoos," spoke Hiruzen with an annoyed look at Naruto.

"Yes however I do have it controlled, I have a **Fūja Hōin** **(Evil Sealing meathod)** holding it back and the seal has had any tie to Orochimaru severed thanks to the Kyubi," declared Naruto.

"Alright then, now I assume that you captured the Suna shinobi rather than killing them as they were mislead by Orochimaru," stated Hiruzen.

"Yes, and I eliminated all bar a few of the Oto shinobi," added Naruto.

"I did see that, I am assuming the ones remaining alive might have information on Orochimaru?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yeah, however one of them has nothing to do with that and may be someone I may be taking under my clan's protection depending on where her loyalties lay," declared Naruto drawing a confused look from the elderly Kage. "The young woman with light blue hair and dark eyes, Guren, she is a friend of Tayuya and Kin, while she wasn't one of my friends if she shows more loyalty to her friends than Orochimaru I will offer her protection," clarified Naruto.

"Very well I will set up a meeting between you two, however before you are allowed to do that you will need to have that evaluation we talked about," stated Hiruzen.

"Of course Hokage-sama," replied Naruto with a bow.

"Well that's all I needed to see you about, once you have been cleared to leave report to the T&I department for the assessment," spoke Hiruzen standing up Naruto nodding to his leader's order. "I do hope you weren't lying Naruto-kun, but know that your relationship with Tsunade, or myself will not save you if you were," declared Hiruzen somewhat coldly as he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

Naruto sighed rolling his neck, before he pushed chakra to his hand a green glow forming around it indicating he was running a diagnosis jutsu. Running the glowing hand over himself Naruto learned that he was fine aside from an acute case of chakra exhaustion.

"Good, I need a smoke," muttered Naruto swinging his legs out of the hospital bed and stood up. Seeing his normal clothes on a chair nearby Naruto quickly changed out of the hospital gown.

Once the red haired blond had changed he walked over to the door opening it however as he was about to step out he walked into someone.

"Ara- I mean Naruto-san," spoke Mei stepping back from the blond.

"Mei-chan, hey," replied Naruto smiling at the auburn haired woman.

"Fuu-san told me you were awake and you wanted to finish our conversation," said Mei.

"Yes, I would like to finish the conversation but, for now I'd like to get out of this hospital," spoke Naruto Mei nodding following Naruto.

Within a few moments the duo was outside, once far enough away from the hospital Naruto pulled out his smokes flicking one out of the pack he quickly lit it up.

Taking in the noxious chemicals that would harm, even kill normal people Naruto was quietly thankful that his Uzumaki genes and healing from Akane made any negative effects from his cigarettes null and void. Allowing the nicotine to calm him he turned to Mei.

"So there is something I noticed when I came to see you a couple of times that I would like to ask about," said Naruto.

"Came to see me? What are you talking about?" asked Mei confused.

"You don't kn- how much of what happened to me were you told?" questioned Naruto.

"I was told you aged, that's it," declared Mei.

"Right, well sort of, I overused an Uzumaki clan relic, you remember what I told you about them right?" inquired Naruto.

"Powerful artifacts, created by the Uzumaki clan with Fuinjutsu and a few of them had evil entities tied to them, overuse can cause horrible backlash," spoke Mei reciting what she could remember about the subject.

"Right, well I overused one of the relics which locked me in a slowed time stream for ten years hence the ageing," declared Naruto getting a nod from Mei.

"During my time locked in a slowed time stream I came to see you, to talk with you … well at you but still. Partly to think over what I could do for abandoning you, and partly to keep myself sane. Even if it was one sided talking at you helped me stay sane enough to break out," declared Naruto with a small smile, Mei smiling too. "However I did notice something I should have when I saw you," declared Naruto

"Oh," prompted Mei.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Naruto

"Yes I am," declared Mei.

"Is it mine?" questioned Naruto seriously.

"Yes," was Mei's curt reply.

* * *

 **Chapter Over**

 **so.. im sorry about the delay i have been playing CTR nitro fueled constantly (Goddam love that game)**

 **So anyway with this chapter we have the aftermath of Naruto's overuse of the Mask Of Quicksilver**

 **including but not limited to**

 **Naruto's interaction with Minato and Kushina (Which includes a brief overview of how Naruto got the mask and a mother's threat to Akane from Kushina)**

 **Naruto waking up in the hospital to arguing between Tayuya and Tsunade**

 **an interrogation/discussion with Hiruzen**

 **and finally a talk with Mei**

 **which includes confirmation, to nobody's shock, Mei is pregnant with Naruto's child.**

 **...**

 **anywho...**

 **that's all i have to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


End file.
